Perfect Soilder and the Rabbit
by BunnyStar
Summary: H/U Senshi/Boys. Usagi dosen't remember her past, she met this boy out of pure accident, they fall in love. He already lost her once and isn't going to let it happten again. Villains make themseleves known and memories must be reawakened. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

This is my first songfic; Heero the perfect solider we all know and love will be OOC in this but oh well. I don't own GundamWing or SailorMoon, I also don't own the songs that are featured in here which are Can You Erase Her, Your Heart is Safe with Me, and bits and pieces I found on a couple different sites I browsed through, so remember I don't own anything except the plot. Also when reviewing please don't be to harsh, this is my first attempt at this kind of story and I'm bound to screw it up. There is a possible sequel to this, if you want one review and tell me so.  
  
Yes I know I said my next fanfic would be a happy one for those of you who voted and such. But current events changed that, my best friend made a request for a certain kind of fic, a songfic, and I'm more than happy to do this last favor for her; she passed away a few months ago and I finally sat down and wrote this, better late than never. Becky, you were one in a million, I'll miss you girl, hopefully our paths will cross once again in the next life, you were a bright light in those gloomy days we had and you helped me pull trough. So this one is for you.  
  
bCheck it out City lights electrify, I walk alone one starry night/b  
  
The dark night surrounded the city bathed in lights, the lights twinkled like stars that were cast low enough for the people to touch the people walked arm in arm smiling, kissing, and hugging. Everyone was happy. Everyone except a boy. His hands shoved far into his pockets he walked his cold persian blue eyes so emotionless, seemed to stare down people who only glanced at him innocently he felt his fingers graze over the cold metal in his pocket. His true friend. His gun. The boy's unruly brown hair brushed against his forehead from the slight breeze that blew down the neck and gave you shivers. This boy was different from most he had grown up to fast seen more horrors than you ever wanted to go through things that would kill most. But not him. He was emotionless, the "perfect solider" as his friends called him. But to one girl he had shown more. Much more.  
  
bAfraid to sleep, cause I see her. Its all the same, Its all a blur./b  
  
Thats what his time with her had been, a blur, it had gone by to fast like a ice cream cone that melted in summer.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
iA girl sat on a bench her long creamy smooth legs pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she rested her chin on her knees, golden hair that looked like the sun pulled back into the strangest style two odangos on the side of her head with a few hairs out of place. Her pure blue eyes casted down as she fought back tears chewing on her rosebud lips. Heero merely cast her a glance as he and his 4 fellow pilots walked by, but the loudmouth with the chestnut hair pulled into a braid that went to the midway of his back, his violet eyes always glinting and the ever-present smirk on his face stopped, "Hey babe. Why you looking so sad?" He asked leaning over and peering into her eyes. The girl blushed, "No reason." She went to stand up she was wearing flares and a black tummy shirt, Duo eyed her while Quatre blushed, WuFei muttered something about, injustice, weak onnas and cursed at a braided baka, Towra stood silent while Heero stood there his fingers flexing to pull out his gun so they could get going when he remembered he hadn't brought his gun because the guys had taken all his guns from him sick of hearing his favorite words. Damn them. He thought./i  
  
bCan you erase her, erase her can you help me lose my mind can you erase her, erase her can you leave the past behind/b  
  
The boy stood by a bridge leaning on the rail looking at the ocean the salty smell rising in the air his reflection barley noticeable he was farther away form the city now the lights weren't so bright and there weren't so many.  
  
bIts all so cold. A dirty game. I saw her out. She looked the same. She cracked a smile I used to see I wonder where; I'm supposed to beb  
  
::Flashback::  
  
iAfter time the girl appeared more often, the boys got to know her better. She was Usagi Tsukino, she seemed a happy cheerful girl at most times but when you looked in her eyes you saw sadness, something that didn't belong there. Usagi never spoke about her past just like the boys never spoke about theirs' it was almost like a truce that had never been said but it was there. Don't ask questions and neither will I. It was a warm summer day; Towra, Duo, Quatre and WuFei had gone out to pick up a few things from the store leaving the rabbit of the moon and the perfect solider alone. Heero sat the on the couch his beloved laptop in his lap as he typed away. Usagi sat Indian style her hair down and her bright blue eyes eyeing the gun on the table with mischief. Her slim hand reached out to graze the shiny surface when the gun was whipped away, "Don't." Was all he said and went back to typing while Usagi pouted, "Hee-chan!" She whined. Heero winced her whining sounded to much like the annoying pascifm princess he had yet to kill, "Hn." was all he said,  
  
"Lets do something!" She said jumping up.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile just a tiny smile that only he would know was on his face, her happy cheerful tone reminded him of the braided pilot that he had to admit was a good friend, "Hn." Was all she got.  
  
"Hee-chan!" She giggled and pulled his laptop away shutting it off, "No excuses!" She smiled, "We are going to do something." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. She was stronger than she looked for such a small figure. Heero wanted to sigh but it was something he never did. He also wanted to pull his gun but he couldn't, for some strange reason, not on Usagi. He let Usagi drag him out of the mansion and to where she wanted to go. Her happy cheerful chatter was enough talking for the both of them./I  
  
bCan you erase her, erase her, can you help me lose my mind, can you erase her, can you leave the past behind/b  
  
"Duo, have you seen Heero?" Quatre a shy boy with plantuim hair and an innocent look about him glanced up from the book he was reading to Duo who was stretched out on the couch, "Nope, haven't seen Heero for at least a couple hours, sorry Q-man. How 'bout you Wu-man?"  
  
"My name isn't WU-Man, its Wufei!" A Chinese boy with shiny black hair pulled into a painful looking ponytail leaped up and chased Duo around the room threatening to detach the boy's braid, "Help!!!!" Duo yelped jumping behind Quatre and using him for a shield. When everything finally calmed down Quatre tried again, "You don't think hes still upset about Usagi do you?"  
  
"Dude. That was a long time ago, I think hes over it. Even though she was a babe."  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"Shutting up now." He stated while hugging his braid.  
  
"Good."  
  
The 3 boys mused over the possibility of why Heero had been even more distant than usual.  
  
Towra stood by the window looking out at the sky his emerald green eye clouded over, he knew why Heero was still like this, he would probably be the same with if in Heero's position.  
  
bCan you make me laugh, can you make me cry can you tare down these walls I built inside, cuz I know, shes not lovedb  
  
::Flahsback::  
  
/IUsagi sat alone in a deserted park, crying softly into her hands. It was night time the park was empty except for the fireflies and a figure that stood not to far away from the crying beauty, he make his way slowly to her. "Usagi." He said in monotone, "Heero....." Usagi looked at him her sapphire eyes held such a sad look that it could anyone cry they showed all the pain she was feeling. He bent down and picked the tiny teenager up holding her close to him he slowly made it back to his apartment, he wasn't living with Quatre and the other guys claming he needed some time alone, but his apartment wasn't far from where they were.  
Once there he opened the door and laid Usagi in the bed where she curled up into a ball and cried, Heero sat next to her and tied his best to comfort her. He watched her cursing at himself, lately he had found that he wanted to be by Usagi ever moment she was always on his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She looked at him with her eyes red rimmed and her cheeks slightly flushed her skin pale and her rose bud lips slightly parted as tears raced lines down her cheeks, his emotionless persian blue eyes reflected her, Usagi studied the boy in front of her, brown unruly hair, cold eyes, his were to cold they disturbed her actually. Suddenly without warning Heero's lips claimed Usagi's, Usagi didn't resist though. Heero wanted more he deepened the kiss. Usagi whimpered against the pressure but he didn't lighten up.. A few minutes passed and the perfect solider pulled away, "Heero." Usagi said a small smile played in her lips, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed him back onto the bed his hands placed on either side of her hips the kissed once more feeling the bliss of it. The two teenagers were soon lost in a night if passion./I  
  
bI'll never hurt you, you'll be there through everything, I won't make you cry, I know this world is cold but in my arms, you'll see/b  
  
His hand curled into a tight fist he slammed it hard onto the railing and cursed at his misfortune, at his pain, "Usagi." Was the name he whispered and kept walking his mind clouded with memories that always haunted him.  
  
::Flahsback::  
  
IThe sun found its way through his curtains the light flooded the room shinning in his face. Heero's eyes slowly opened he glanced around the room and than at the girl he held close in his arms she was still sound asleep her golden hair everywhere, her long lashes brushing against her cheekbones her mouth set in a pouty look, what happened last night came back to him, he sighed as he glanced at the clothes strewn all over the floor. So he had a weakness, a big one, now, it was her. He slowly got up showered and changed. Checking his email he was glad that there was no new mission for him, "Hee-chan." Came a soft voice that was like bells, so beautiful. He turned to see Usagi her golden hair slightly messed a sheet wrapped tightly around her body she ran and hugged him close, "I love you Heero." She whispered, Heero looked at the top of her head, LOVE?!? What had he gotten himself into to?!?! Love that's what he had gotten himself into, damn him. He swore mentally, but than he thought, no I'm glad because, "I love you to." He whispered back, his voice at that moment was so full of love, so full of emotion he wrapped his arms around her frail body and hugged her. He didn't care if she was a weakness now, no one would ever hurt his Usagi./I  
  
bI'll give my heart baby, I'll give you my mind  
I'll be the one that brings joy to your life and if you're wiling girl, just give me the chance and I promise I will be a good man and forever for the rest of my life I'll be right by your side/b  
  
  
::Flashback::  
  
IHeero was with Duo, and Quatre thinking they would be best for this kind of thing, "How about this one Heero?" Quatre pointed to something in a glass case.  
  
"No it doesn't suit her." Heero said merely glancing at it. The man behind the counter was a chubby man with graying hair he sighed, "Sir, describe the girl to me." He said in a nasal like voice, Heero turned his cold persian eyes on him, "Beautiful." Was all he said, "Oh." Was the reply he got from the store guy.  
  
"Heero buddy, come on, pick a ring already!!! Its just an engagement ring, not like it's a life or death choice, we've been here for 2 whole hours!!" Duo complained. Heero ignored him this was too important finally he stopped, "There." He pointed to a ring that had a gold band the stone in the middle was a diamond, it was in the shape of a crescent moon tiny sapphires circled the moon in the middle, it was beautiful juts like her. The man came over and took it out, "Ahhh, A wonderful choice!" Heero bought the ring and the guys left, now to go home and get everything ready.  
  
WuFei and Towra had been the ones who had to keep Usagi occupied while Heero, Duo, and Quatre went ring shopping, believe me, it wasn't a pleasant experience. WuFei had been beaten up by Usagi quite a few times when he called her weak onna in the past so he now was forced to call her by name, they had gone shopping and now were sitting in Heero's living room, Towra dozing as he leaned against the wall, WuFei grumbling about what Heero saw in this onna and Usagi happily picking out a dress to wear tonight.  
  
Heero walked in and went straight to his laptop to read his emails, the ring hid carefully, Duo went to harass WuFei while Quatre sat in a chair and sighed. Heero stopped dead when he read one email.  
  
Heero,  
  
Its been awhile since your last mission, but I'm pleased to inform you that you have one. Your mission is to assonate Ms.Usagi Tsukino, if you accept I'll send you the information.  
  
Accept or Decline?  
  
-Dr.J  
  
Heero read the letter once more before he just backed away. He had never declined a mission before. But this was Usagi! He glanced toward the bedroom where he heard Usagi humming happily than at his laptop shaking his head he just walked away, "Usagi, 10 mins till we go." He informed her looking in to see Usagi only in her bra and underwear, "HEERO!!!" She shrieked he smirked but backed out he had seen Usagi in less than that before.  
  
Usagi emerged from the room wearing a silver dress that clung to her curves nicely it was spaghetti strapped and had a low neck line, the back was open and t sweeped the floor her hair was down from the usual style and instead up in a messy bun she walked by the laptop and noticed it was still on, "Heero." She whispered shaking her head at how forgetful he was she walked over and was about to click off the box on the screen when she scanned it, her eyes widened in shock, "Oh god." She whispered, she heard footsteps and quickly shut everything off than backed away turning she saw Heero standing there in black dress slacks and a white dress up shirt, he wore a blue vest and his top buttons weren't buttoned, but it didn't matter, he looked cute. The email instantly forgotten she smiled and took Heero's outstretched arm the two made their way to the door only to be stopped by Duo, "Now you two. No getting all frisky tonight, ok? I don't want any Heero juniors hatching, that's not what we need." He teased patting Usagi's stomach, she blushed while Heero gave Duo his famous death glare than he pulled Uagi from the apartment and they went out./I  
  
((Another song part))  
  
Heero looked at a bench a lamplight stood next to it casting eerie shadows the awful memories seemed to actually be playing right before his eyes.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
They had eaten dinner and had a wonderful night. Heero walked with Usagi to the park suddenly both fell silent. Heero's mind on how he would to propose to Usagi, Usagi's mind on the email. Heero suddenly stopped they stood near a bench he smiled a true smile at Usagi and reached into his pocket to pull out the ring. Suddenly he was stopped, "Heero." Usagi looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do it."  
  
"What?" Heero wondered if Duo had told Usagi that damn-his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"I know all about you Heero Yuy, you've never failed a mission, and I'm not about to let you."  
  
Heero was taken back by this, she knew?!?! A gun was pushed roughly into his hand.  
  
"Kill me." Usagi spoke somewhat harshly her sapphire eyes seemed cold but also sad.  
  
"No." Heero was about the throw away the gun when Usagi lifted his arm up so the gun was trained right where her heart was his finger rested on the trigger he stood there frozen.  
  
"I made a promise to myself. Never to get in the way of your missions, Heero! Well I am your mission. I love you Heero. But it has to be done." The wind blew softly around her, strands of hair blew in her face her eyes held tears that she refused to shed the dress blew a little with the wind, her hand was still outstretched she moved her lips close to Heero's and brushed them against his that small kiss was filled with passion and strength and. Love.  
  
"Heero Yuy, it was wonderful to be able to say I knew you." She than let her hand slip to the trigger her finger brushed against his before he knew what was happening she pulled it the bullet went straight to her heart, piercing it. The goddess crumpled to the ground before his eyes, a few tears had slipped down her cheeks she laid there her chest stopped rising her eyes grew empty her lips held the smallest smile. But you knew it was there Heero dropped the gun it made a loud clatter, "No." He whispered, "NO!!!!!!!!" He screamed in pure outrage he kneeled down and held Usagi close to him, "You can't leave, god damn you Usagi I loved you, you're so selfish, how could you do this to me?! How could you." He stopped screaming as sobs racked his body and tears of pain and sadness rain down his cheeks, tears he had kept back for all of his childhood and all the wars he had gone through. The ring fell out of his pocket and made a small clinking noise as it hit the ground. He looked at the ring picking it up and staring at it he held Usagi close to him with one arm he looked at the ring before slipping it onto her finger, "Usagi......" He whispered before kissing her lips once more he laid her body down and picked up his gun walking away from the body that was once so full of life now empty, his face masked his pain his eyes returned to their emotionless look, "Mission Accomplished." The two words cold words rang throughout the park.  
  
b What will I do, you know I'm only half without you. How will I make it through. If only tears could bring you back to me. If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give. If you return to me someday, somehow, someway. If my tears could bring you back.  
To me./b  
  
The gun was ready he placed it next to his head his finger grazed the trigger, "I can't go on without you." He murmured, as a few tears slipped down his cheeks, he hadn't cried since she died, and this would be the last he was ready to pull when suddenly he lowered the gun and just looked at it before he saw her face in his mind she was smiling telling him to wait. She would come back..........Someday.  
  
THE END.  
  
AN: Well there it it folks, you know maybe this could just be a really long prologue, or first chap. But believe me the rest of the story or sequel won't be a songfic these are to hard ^^; so review and tell me what cha think, Ja ne!  
  
-Bunny  



	2. Chapter 2: It contuines

AN: O.O LOOK AT MY REVIEWS LOOK AT ALL MY REVIEWS!!! :: starts jumping up and down like a mad woman:: Thank you everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh gosh thank you I feel so loved!!!!!! I've never gotten so many reviews and my story has only been up for 3 days and a half, oh I'm so proud! ::calms down:: its sad that 20 reviews can make me so happy ne? Wonder how I'll be if I get double that ::hint, hint:: Also to answer questions from Li-chan: Yes the gw boys know what happened to Usagi ::sniff, sniff: they were the ones to uh go pick up the body....I just didn't write that cause it kind of would have ruined the moment if I would have don't ya think? The reason DrJ ordered Usagi's death is cause....umm.....well you uh see....that....well I needed a reason for that mission so all that stuff could happen, but I'll come up with a reason cause I'm Bunny, and I got 20 reviews ^.~  
  
Also, this fic takes place after Endless Waltz in GW and way after SailorStars in SM. Heero and the guys still get missions, I don't care if that goes against   
some theory cause damnit all this is my fic. ^^  
  
Inners: 17  
Outers: 19  
Hotaru: 14  
GW Boys: 17  
Sestuna: Ummm...over the hill. *gets glare from Sestuna* well you are!  
  
Now for my disclaimer:  
::brings in Heero, Duo and Quatre::  
  
B: Ok guys! Tell all the nice little people what I taught you to say!  
  
Q: Uh,uh ::starts to blush:: umm....oh right! Gundam Wing dosen't belong to Bunny.  
  
D: Neither does SailorMoon and all the hot babes in SailorMoon!  
  
B: ::glares at Duo, a glare that could rival Heero's::  
  
Q: If you sue you will only get a piggybank that has a note in it that Bunny owes herself 5 dollars ::sweatdrop::  
  
D: You know she ain't that bad looking she could make money-  
  
B: DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
H: The only thing she owns is the plot. Read and Review or else ::gets gun out of his pants::  
  
B: That's right r/r or Heero is coming after YOU MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero lay there not moving on his bed, his laptop closed lay collecting dust it hadn't been used in so long the curtains shut so no light could get into the room he just lay there staring at the ceiling his Persian eyes held a look of emptiness, his usual mask was on and his gun lay on the floor.  
  
"Heero has been in there for 8 days now." Quatre pointed he worried for the perfect solider.   
  
"We could always break down the door and drag him out." Duo pointed out, his cobalt blue eyes held no glint and he wasn't smirking, well only a little smile was on his face.  
  
"Yeah Maxwell. Great idea. You can go first." WuFei said smirking, as he thought about Duo getting shot in the ass the moment he knocked down the door.  
  
Towra sat by the table his arms crossed, "We should leave him alone." That was all he said. His emerald green eye (an: Notice I said eye, not eyes ^^;) scanned the faces of the boys who nodded but Duo still liked his idea of breaking down the door.  
  
~Someplace else~  
  
8 figures stood looking at the city that lay before them, the breeze blew around them as they watched. It was early morning the sun was making its way to kiss the sky; the stars twinkled but were fading from the night sky the moon. It looked so beautiful from a distance was slowly making its way away from the sky. Most of the town was asleep. These 8 girls wore very strange outfits, they looked almost like sailor suits, the skirts were very short and each was a different color, they all looked different from one another. Very distinctive, even though there were 8 it seemed someone was missing from the group.  
  
A beauty with golden hair some of it pulled back with a big read bow pushed strands of hair away from her face she glanced at the girl next to her, "So hime is here?" She asked softly.  
  
"Hai. Hime is here." Confirmed the woman standing next to her, at first glance you would think this girl was a guy, but she wasn't.  
  
"Well lets go find her!" Another girl with raven hair and dark eyes said with a smile, they would finally be able to see Hime again!  
  
"Be careful." A woman spoke as she gripped a staff that was silver with a orb on top her green hair was pulled up into a messy bun, not all of it was pull up either.  
  
"Your not coming with us Sestuna-mamma??" A younger girl gripped the older woman's hand tighter as her purple orbs were turned to the older woman.  
  
"No honey, I'll be along later, but I have to work at the gates."   
  
"Oh." Was the only reply.  
  
Than the 7 suddenly changed, their sailor suits vanished and instead they wore street clothes, they started down the mountain, their eyes gleaming and they held an excited look each one of them, they chatted happily and couldn't wait to find their hime.  
  
Only one stood on the mountain still she watched until the 7 girls disappeared from her view she sighed and looked at the sky before in shimmer of sparkles she was gone.  
  
~*~*~In another part~*~*~  
  
Heero had sunk out of his room through the window. His persain eyes scanned the almost empty streets he inhaled the scent of the morning, god how this world was empty of beauty. Why hadn't he done it? What had stopped him from committing what he wanted to do? Oh right. Love. Damn love. He smirked ever so slightly though, he couldn't help it he was glad for love. He kept walking till he heard shouts up ahead he looked to see someone running as fast as the person could their heads bowed. A gang of people were running after the person yelling for the runner to stop, Heero withdrew his gun but it was knocked out of his hand as he and the person went stumbling to the ground he swore under his breath and was about to-  
  
"Heero?" The person whispered in shock.   
  
Heero only stared at the person, "But I thought-"  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Oh look a cliffie!! Don't you love cliff hangers, of course you do!!! Review and I'll get the next chapter up soon promise. Hehe, sorry its short but remember this is just the 2nd chapter of many to come. Also I need votes on who you think should be with who. The only couple I have set are:  
  
Michiru/Haruka   
  
So that means that  
  
Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Hotaru and Sestuna all need someone, all right, they won't ALL get someone only 4 of the lucky ladies hehe, also the guys that need to be paired are  
  
Duo, Quatre, Towra, WuFei  
  
WuFei: Injustice!!!!! I don't need a weak onna!  
  
Duo: I'll take another onna!! The one Duo dosen't want!!  
  
WuFei: Shut up Maxwell!  
  
Bunny: Both of you shutup! Duo. You can only have ONE, not 2 ONE. Wufei, you get a weak onna of your very own, no ifs ands or buts cause hell I'm the author. Scared now? Well damn, you should be.  
Remember send flames, revwies and anything else to Bunnymoongirl@cs.com, IceyAngel5@cs.com or just review here ^^;  



	3. Chapter 3: Usagi!

Hehe I got more reviews, TY everyone!!!!! Also your questions, you know the whole point of a cliffhanger is that you have to wait till the next chapter comes out to read what happens. You evil people I'm not going to tell you who ran into Heero, it takes away all my fun ^.~ But I will answer the question everyone asked. Also a side note.  
  
  
The Iron Duke~ OMG That's hilarious!!!!! Hehe way to funny. But heck you might be right.  
  
And everyone else, Usagi DID die....but what is the lesson we all learn in SM hmmmm??? Hehe think minna, think REAL hard and it will come to you ^.~  
  
Also I received a few ideas through e mail that I'm considering, I'll tell you the results of the polls later, when I feel I have enough votes ^^   
  
Now for my disclaimer:  
  
::brings in Heero, Usagi, and Rei.::  
  
Usagi: Bunny-chan doesn't own SailorMoon, and all of the plots, characters, ect, ect. that come with SM she only owns this plot and ummm...yeah, that's all! Can I have my doughnut now?!?  
  
B: ::sweatdrop:: later....  
  
Rei: Bunny also doesn't own Gundam Wing and all that.  
  
Usagi: Actually if you do sue Bunny-chan, it will just be a waste of time, she doesn't own much and her parents won't pay for her. So you'll get nada  
  
Rei: Yeah you know she should get a job.  
  
Usagi: Or not spend all her money on clothes.  
  
Rei: Or-  
  
Bunny: JUST STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!! ::starts crying::  
  
Heero: ::Just walks away he can't handle the annoyingness of it all::  
  
Bunny: ::stops crying:: Also I will bring in Relena/Ririna, all you Relena fans, you may want to back out now, awful things will happen to the annoying girl, nothing against you Relena fans, but I just find a girl who follows Heero around and actually says something along the lines of  
  
Heero, where are you? I'm right here Heero come and kill me  
  
A little whacko. Don't you?????  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Time seemed to stand still, breathing was slowed, persian emotionless eyes met with the light blue ones. The boy just laid there the girl on top of him, not making any motion of getting off of him anytime soon. He licked his lips as his unruly bangs blew slightly in the breeze, he didn't dare blink he just sat there the two stared at each other as if in a trance.   
  
Suddenly everything came back into reality; the gang was still there. Heero pushed himself up and stood in front of the girl his gun withdrawn.  
  
"Your gonna protect the little bitch?" A teenager with lose blue jeans and a gray shirt, the same age as Heero asked his hazel eyes bore into Heero's as his fists tightened, it seemed he was the leader of the group.  
  
"Hn." Was the only reply that escaped the perfect soldier's lips as he clicked the safety off his gun and cocked it.  
  
"Aw, come on man, she owes us something. And we ain't leaving unless shes coming with us." The leader spoke yet again, he licked his lips, the edges of his mouth turned up slightly the guys behind him nodded and snickers were heard.  
  
Heero didn't waste any time his squeezed the trigger and the bullet whizzed past the guy, barely grazing the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell! You crazy!?!" The guy spat, "Don't worry, we'll be back, you can't always be around." With that he turned and scampered off his goons not far behind.  
  
Heero watched them go and slipped his gun back into his pants (AN drools) before he turned on his heel. A smirk graced his face but he soon noticed that she was gone. That had been Usagi. Hadn't it? No Heero, shes dead. Buddy your starting to see things. He shook his head, no, those eyes....no one had those eyes.....he rubbed his eyes, it must have been his imitation. With that he walked off his heart sinking even lower.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lets go find Hime-chan!!!!!!" The hyper goddess of love bounced around the room, her golden girls bouncing with her and her cerulean blue eyes held the look of pure happiness.  
  
"Mina-chan, chill." A laugh espcaed a tall girls lips, the girl leaned against the wall her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and her forest green eyes held the same look as Minako's.  
  
"How can you all be calm when Hime is somewhere HERE is THIS CITY!!!!" Minako emphasized some words to make sure everyone knew how important this was.  
  
"Really Minako, I'm not even sure where she is yet." This voice was calm, it belonged to a blue haired, blue eyed asian beauty sitting on the couch typing away on a mini little computer she held, but her blue eyes held the look of happiness and excemient as well.  
  
"When we find the Odango atama I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." A raven haired girl stated matter of factly, but in truth she wanted to be jumping around and dancing like Minako. It had been long, to long since she had seen her hime.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find Koneko, and this time we'll all do a better job of protecting her." A man, no woman confirmed as she slid her arm around an aqua haired woman's waist and pulled the woman closer.  
  
"Yes, nothing will happen like last time." The aqua haired woman basically repeated her lover's words.  
  
"Michiru-mamma, Haruka-pappa. He, isn't in this time, is he?" Asked the girl who was perched on the floor.  
  
"We aren't sure firefly." Haruka said with a scowl as she thought of who Hotaru was referring to.  
  
"Hai. He is. But his memories have yet to resurface, same with Hime's." The always calm and mature voice was heard before the woman appeared.  
  
"Sestuna-mamma!!!" Hotaru chimed happily.  
  
"Does that mean-"  
  
"Yes. theres a chance he'll come for Serenity hime. But in the end she'll make the final decision."  
  
"Hai, Hai, that's best."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You know Wu-man, if you weren't guy-"  
  
"Don't even finish that Maxwell." Was the cold reply he got, Wufei had been trying to mediate and he really didn't feel like chasing Duo around at the moment.  
  
Duo sulked he crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh as he went back to watching TV.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Heero rushed in, "I'm not here." He told everyone and slipped into the closet.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone heard the annoying call of the peace loving princess as she came running in with a crazed look, "Did you see Heero?!?!"  
  
"In the closet." Duo said with a smirk as Relena ran over to the closet and threw open the doors, "HEEEEERRRRROOOO!!!!" She squealed with delight and threw her arms around the pilot.  
  
Duo watched with interest as Heero turned a shade of light blue.  
  
Quatre stood up, "Umm, Ms.Relena, Heero can't breath." He pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Oh my! Your right!" She let go of him and instead attached herself to his arm, "I finally found you again Heero."  
  
"Somebody kill me now." Was the mumble that Heero muttered.  
  
"Aw but Hee-chan, I just got here and now you want me to kill you?" The safety of a gun was clicked off.  
  
Everyone turned to see who it was, a girl stood there her silver hair was pulled back into the strangest style, she wore a shimmering silver dress that clung to her curves and was low cut with spaghetti straps, she also had a beautiful ring that shimmered on her ring finger. The beauty also had a gun trailed on Heero and Relena. Relena was dumbfounded as were the guys, "Do I know you?" Relena finally asked wondering who this girl was and why she was calling her Heero, Hee-chan. But the guys knew who she was. They just couldn't believe it.  
  
"No we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
All righty, YES I know her hair was gold last time. But she was killed and all so now she has silver ^^ also I know this chap is short but I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. Also it might not be that good, but I writing this at 2 am....see I had a little to much Sprite and now I can't sleep ::sweatdrop:: well review, and tell me who you want, also the more reviews I get the faster the chaps come Ja!  
  
~Bunny~  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Yeah Its Usagi

AN: Well here comes yet ANOTHER chap. Really I'm updating this pretty often....I'm spoiling you ^^ not all the chapters will come this fast just to warn you. Its just that I'm grounded and have nothing better to do ::sigh:: I'm SO happy to be getting all these reviews I can't believe it, its so cool!!!!!!!! Also I'm glad everyone likes it, Usagi is cool isn't she?? Her last line kind of sounds like James Bond, didn't realize that till now, also PLEASE go read my friend Qt-chan's fic For Shingo, its really good and I really want you all to read it, thanks! Also Relena is vice forgien Minster, or whatever the hell they call her, I know that but in this she states shes the queen, just go with it. Also someone mentioned my spelling, I'm to lazy to go look at the name, ty for telling me! I usally don't spell check but I probably should ^^;  
  
The Iron Duke~ YES I got it, that's why it was so funny ^^;   
  
Also I would like to thank Galexz, zgurl, Comet~Princess, Qt-chan, Bluejellow, Iron Duke, ~*~Mystic Angel~*~ for reviewing every chapter, also thanks everyone else for reviewing, your all really great and I'll thank a clump of you every chapter, also I'm going to start dedicating chapters, this chap is dedicated to:  
  
Zgurl, BlueJellow, Aidenn Legacy, Hikari, Samatha, and dark angel because they reviewed this story first!  
  
::brings in Duo, WuFei, and Trowa::  
  
WuFei: The onna doesn't own SailorMoon and all the weak onnas in short skirts.  
  
Bunny: ::brings out a magic wand:: watch it WuFei.  
  
WuFei: Why? What are you going to do about it WEAK onna.  
  
Bunny: ::shrug:: I warned you. ::starts whacking Wufei with the wand::  
  
WuFei: INJUSTICE STOP WHACKING ME ONNA!!!!!  
  
Bunny: POOF! ::Wufei is now wearing a pink tutu with pink tights and the fluffy dress part, with wings and sparkly stuff in his hair::  
  
Duo: OMG WU-MAN WHAT UGLY LEGS YOU HAVE!  
  
WuFei: DIE MAXWELL!!!!!!!! ::starts chasing him::  
  
Duo: No!!!! This isn't how its supposed to go, its-  
  
Bunny: ::starts hitting Duo with the wand:: POOF!  
  
Duo: WTF?!? ::Is now wearing nothing but his pink spotted boxers::  
  
WuFei: ::smirks::  
  
Bunny: ::drools::  
  
Trowa: Bunny dosen't own any of it. You know what I'm talking about.  
  
Bunny: Most hes every said!!!  
  
Duo: BUNNNNNNNNNYYYYY  
  
WuFei: ONNNNNNAAAAAA  
  
Bunny: Crap! Got to go!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hime, hime, we are going to find the hime!" Minako sang cheerfully as she skipped down the street.  
  
Haruka shook her head at the bouncing blonde who was getting a lot of attention, especially from the opposite sex, "Ami, is Koneko still going by the same name?" She ran a hand through her sandy hair and smirked as she noticed some girls glancing her way.  
  
"I'm not sure Haruka-san, but I believe so." The quiet one of the group stated as her clear blue eyes looked around.  
  
Haruka nodded, her eyes scanned the streets for Usagi, "Shes good at hiding, she'll take forever to find." She commented with a sigh.  
  
Michiru laughed a little, "We should check all the restaurants."  
  
Rei frowned, "Someday the logic of it all will catch up with her and she'll gain a lot."  
  
Makoto smiled, "Nah, I doubt that."  
  
The 7 woman continued down the streets in hopping to catch a glimpse of their hime while the talked about random things.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The room was dead silent, WuFei stood his arms crossed and his eyes focused on the silver haired beauty who had called herself, Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Trowa had the smallest smile on his face as he leaned against the wall his arms crossed his emerald eye scanned the room.  
  
Quatre blushed at Usagi's dress, it looked a lot like the dead Usagi's dress, the one she wore that awful night.  
  
Duo was the first to speak, "You know you look a lot like a Usagi we used to know."  
  
Usagi giggled her giggle sounded like bells her rosey red lips tugged into a smile as she spoke, "I am that Usagi." She confirmed.  
  
Relena cocked her head to the side, "Who exactly are you??"  
  
"Like I said, Tsukino Usagi. And you have your arms wrapped around my boy friend. Kindly remove them." She stated somewhat coldy.  
  
Relena snorted, "No this is my Hee-chan, not yours, and I'll have you know I'm Queen of the world."  
  
"Sadly I do."  
  
Relena frowned, "Just what is that supposed to mean."  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
Relena cried out in frustration, "You're a litt-no, I won't, good day." Than she stormed out, oh she would get that little Usagi bitch, just had to find out some information on her first.  
  
Heero withdrew his gun, "Everyone out." He said in his monotone.  
  
"Geeze Heero, if this is who she says she is I want to talk to her!!!" Duo whined but one look at Heero and he left, Quatre followed Trowa not far behind and WuFei closed the door leaving Usagi and Heero.  
  
"Heero, look, I'm really sorry." Usagi stepped closer but Heero didn't loosen his grip on his gun.  
  
"Heero, come on. I haven't seen you for a few months and all you can do is stand there?" She asked.  
  
"I don't want you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You can't mean that, Hee-chan."  
  
"I do."  
  
"No Heero..." She sounded desperate, "I came back," She chocked out tears threating to spill, "I came back for you."  
  
"Leave."  
  
Usagi just looked at him tears slipped down her cheeks she nodded, "Hai, Hai." Than she turned and opened the door as soon as she did she ran.  
  
The boys were in the living room they heard Usagi running turning they watched her run out.  
  
"Should we go after her?" Quatre asked looking at the other 3 men.  
  
"Nah, Heero would just kick our asses." Duo pointed out.  
  
The 4 boys than went back to their game of cards.  
~*~*~*  
Usagi ran into the street tears streaming down her cheeks she rammed into someone and fell back onto her butt she swore in a few different languages that she had picked up who knows where, as she tried to get up.  
  
"Koneko!!! You swear! Just like me!" Came a proud voice as Usagi was crushed into a hug.  
  
"We found hime!" A hyper voice told everyone the obvious.  
  
"Look at that she ran right into Haruka, she hasn't changed at all!"  
  
"Michiru-mamma, how come shes got silver hair??"  
  
"I'm not sure Hotaru."  
  
Suddenly, Usagi was being hugged by the 8 women and everyone was speaking and talking making comments about how Usagi hadn't changed, suddenly one thing stopped them, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!" Usagi finally screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed away from everyone.  
  
They all just stared at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero watched her go, "Shit! Heero Yuy." He swore at himself before he started running after her, past the 4 boys, he didn't even glance at them, which was good because some certain pilots weren't very good at playing cards, WuFei was only in his underwear, Duo had nothing on, Quatre had lost his shirt, and Trowa had only lost one sock. (AN: Typical ne??)  
  
As soon as Heero walked out of the house he saw Usagi, she was hard to miss. With 6 girls and a guy surronding her. He quickly took out his gun and walked out there jumping in front of Usagi and leveling his gun with the guu-no make that girl of the group.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You got a boy friend!!" Minako said happily as she gawked at Heero.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi repeated again as she scanned the faces to see if she knew one of them.  
  
"Koneko-chan, you don't remember us?" Haruka stepped forward.  
  
"Stay away." Heero said his voice lethal, the cold persain eyes locked with the senshi's of winds and the two seemed to be having a staring contest. Haruka suddenly went to take the gun when Heero pulled the trigger, "IIE!!!!" Usagi screamed as she pulled Heero's arm the bullet periced the trunk of a tree, Haruka grabbed the gun and for some reason Heero didn't try to get it back from her.  
  
"So you do remember." Haruka said with a smile as she tucked the gun in her bra.  
  
"Iie, but I wasn't about to let him kill you."  
  
"Oh."   
  
The 7 girls looked at Usagi as a silence fell over them.   
  
Usagi was looking at Heero tears came to her eyes, "I-I thought you-" She was silenced when Heero placed a finger on her lips he smiled thinly and moved in to kiss Usagi.  
  
Their lips almost met when suddenly a swirl of green smoke came between the two and a woman with a strange staff and green hair pulled into a half bun appeared, she wore a strange sailor outfit and her ruby eyes landed on Usagi who gasped, her sapphire eyes grew large and her knees gave way she fell to the ground with a loud THUMP,  
  
"Its you!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A cliff hanger, don't ya love me?? Rememer review the faster the chaps come out, and if you don't review, I'll send Heero after you.....or worse RELANA!!!!!!  
  
~Bunny  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: NAKED BOYS! you know this onl...

::In comes a bruised batterd and tired Bunny::  
  
They caught up to me! I never thought a Chinese man in tights and a braid baka in boxers could run so fast!! Anyways LOOK I HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS!!!!! Bunny is loved, she really is loved!!!! AND GO READ MY FRIEND'S STORY   
  
For Shingo, by Qt-chan, shes sad cause no one is reviewing it, and its a really good story, and I don't like it when Qt-chan is upset cause when shes upset I don't write so well since shes my muse ^^ I need lots of muses to keep my story going, so far I have to Qt-chan and Amara, you want to be one of my muses? E me, basically my muses tell me if a story idea is good or bad, if they think I should do a certain pairing, and other things I may ask, all right I'll stop babbling. Also I only need like 2 so please tell me if you want to be one of my special muses ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Is Relena still alive? Is Mamoru still going out with Usagi?? Did Seiya leave Usagi behind? YES so that means this story must not be mine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The senshi of time got down on one knee her long green hair falling to the ground around her, "Hime." She spoke with respect; her head bowed the time staff clutched in her hand as her fuku skirt blew in the breeze.  
  
Usagi frowned as she stood up from where she had fallen she shook her head, her silver hair shaking with each movement, "I'm not a princess." She said matter-of-factly, "I think I would know if I was one."  
  
"But you are!" Minako insisted stamping her foot like a child as her golden hair swished and her light blue eyes held a look of truth, and a cetin childlike shine.  
  
The frown that was etched into Usagi's beautiful features deepened, as she watched the woman, "No I'm not." She repeated once more.  
  
Heero looked at the 8 women than at Usagi he stayed quiet wondering what the hell was going on but he was the perfect solider he would wait to ask questions.  
  
Pluto looked up her maroon eyes studied the hime and finally she pushed herself from the ground she bowed her head once more before speaking, "Gomen about appearing between you two, just lately it hasn't been so easy to get into other dimensions in the exact place I want to..." She trailed off before she noticed the gawks she was getting from passer Byers she frowned and turned to Heero and Usagi, "Hime, is there any place we can go to talk in private." She asked her tone somewhat pleading; she didn't like to be stared at.  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie, I don't know you....how do I know you aren't out to kill me? Or something??"  
  
Makoto stepped forward, "Your our friend! Why would we do that!?!" She asked distress was easily heard in her voice as her forest green eyes locked with Usagi's sapphire ones.  
  
"Because I don't know you!"  
  
"Well you should Odango atma!"  
  
"How dare you call me that!"  
  
The silver haired "goddess" and the pmsing queen, of Mars got into an argument soon they had there tongues out and were pinching each other.  
  
"Even if Usagi no baka, dosen't have her memories, she and Rei are still the same." Minako whispered with a shake of her head.  
  
Finally Pluto broke them up, "I'm sorry we disturbed you Hime, maybe its best we met at another time....Ja ne Hime." Pluto bowed once more before she ushered the senshi away, many protests and swears were heard. But ignored.  
  
"That was strange." Usagi watched them vanish into the crowd.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So the Hime doesn't remember?" Came a crackly voice from the shadows.  
  
"Iie.....she doesn't seem to have any intact memories from the past."  
  
"Hmmm.....strange."  
  
"Hai, very."  
  
"I'm very disappointed about your earlier plans, I thought you said Heero Yui NEVER fails a mission."  
  
"*shrug*He doesn't."  
  
"But somehow this time was different?" Came the same crackly voice but it held slight amusement as well as anger.  
  
"Well...uh....se-"  
  
"Oh shut up. Anyway it doesn't matter we'll get the Hime. One way or another."  
  
Than a crackly laugh echoed throughout the darkness, a cackle that could make any one climb up the wall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero stood there.  
  
"So did you really mean that Hee-chan? You want me to stay??"  
  
Heero seemed to be lost in space.  
  
"Heero, come on answer me!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"She took my gun." He said softly, and she could swear it was almost a whimper.  
  
Usagi giggled, "I've been gone for a long time, and all you can say is, she took my gun!?!" Usagi brushed back her bangs, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled and her dress sparkled in the light, so did the ring on her finger.  
  
The next thing Usagi knew she was being crushed in a hug, Heero's lips pressed against hers.  
  
~*10 minutes later*~  
  
Usagi head was rested on Heero's strong chest she listened to the steady beating of his heart, her eyes fluttered closed as she snuggled closer to him, her arms circled around his neck and his arms around her waist the wind blew strands of silver hair and unruly brown hair.  
  
Heero also had his eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of his love, his mind burning with questions to ask, but he knew now wasn't the time. His persain blue eyes opened slightly to gaze down at the beauty in his arms; he wanted time to stop just so he and Usagi could be like this. Forever.  
  
"Hee-chan we have to go back in sometime, plus this dress is kinda starting to itch."  
  
"Hn." Heero slipped an arm around Usagi's waist as the two walked in. Both taking a deep breath and preparing themselves for the torte that would come with going into that door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
8 women were perched by the windows that were open scanning the room that was just beyond the windows, "So we're supposed to watch UsaHime to make sure shes safe?"  
  
"*sigh*Yes Mina, how many times do we have to tell you??"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure!!"  
  
Just than they spotted the 4 boys playing cards.  
  
"HES DOSEN'T HAVE ANYTHING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minako shrieked and 14 hands clamped over her mouth.  
  
From the force of their hands Minako slipped of the ledge and fell into the room, the senshi fell on top of her, with cries from all of them.  
  
"Get off me Rei! You weigh a ton!"  
  
"Oh shut up Makoto!"  
  
"Hey! Someones on top of me!!"  
  
"Ah Minako, all of us are on top of you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usa and Heero had only walked in the door when they heard the cries, and saw Duo and WuFei naked, Quatre had on his boxers and one sock while Trowa had only taken off his shirt and two socks.  
  
Duo shot up and grabbed his boxers he quickly pulled them off his cheeks burning the only one thought ran through his mind, Ichicks...HOT chicks, saw me naked./I  
  
WuFei scowled and muttered things of injustice as he to scrambled to pull his clothes on, his cheeks a light shade of pink.  
  
Trowa pulled his shirt on socks back on and stood up his emerald eye scanning the 8 girls who were trying to, but were unsusscful to get up.  
  
Quatre was as red as a tomato as he pulled on his clothes.  
  
Usagi was laughing hysterically, tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
There was a slight smirk on Heero's face.  
  
"HIME/USAGI* IT ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a chorus of cries from the girls and 3 boys.  
  
(an: it depends on something, if you're a gw your saying Usagi, if you're a senshi your saying Hime)  
  
Usagi couldn't stop laughing, Heero noticed a pink limo driving up, his eyes slightly widened. She was back....AGAIN?!? She had only been gone an hour and once again she was back. Of course he was the only one who noticed till the cry of the banshee was heard,  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wu Fei: Onna, you're stopping it there!?!  
  
Bunny: Yup.  
  
Duo: How could you?!  
  
Bunny: :shrug:: I really wanted this to get out.  
  
Duo: No! I mean I was NAKED  
  
Wu Fei: Yeah whats up with that Onna?  
  
Bunny: Hehe, don't ya like being naked?  
  
DuoWuFei: NO!  
  
Bunny: ::evil grin:: ok I promise the next chapter will be longer, I have a 4 day weekend so that means it will be nice and long, the next chapter I mean. Promise!!  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Relenashiver

An: Hehe, you all liked last the chapter, yay!!! Also I know, its awful I had them put there clothes back on...but Relena would complain cause Heero wasn't naked, plus. More naked stuff comes later hehe, and no not sex ^^; I mean...oh forget it, sorry this was late coming out I was grounded. Also go read my spin-off of this story. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: ISN'T MINE  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone covered their ears and winced as the sound echoed through out the house, making the china clatter and the birds in the trees stop their chirping.  
  
Heero looked around frantically and dove behind the couch crouching low, his knees hugged tightly to his chest, he hated this, shutting his eyes closed he hoped that if he couldn't see Relena she couldn't see him.  
  
Everyone once again cringed when Relena maybe not thinking everyone had heard her before did the banshee call.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU ONNA!" Wu Fei finally yelled in frustration, oh how he wished to unleash his Katana on that onna.  
  
Duo smirked at Wu Fei's outburst, as Relena came bursting through the door, the door made a loud smacking sound as it hit the wall it had been pushed open with such force, her eyes held a crazed look as she looked around, "Wheres Hee-chan?" She asked looking around with a frantic and crazy air, her eyes landed on Usagi who stood there, a cold look appeared on her face as she glared at the silver haired beauty who was trying to steal her Hee-chan away from her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Relena asked placing her hands on her hips, her sandy blonde hair swished behind her, and the stupid tiny two braids she had almost looked like they might whack her in the face.  
  
Usagi said nothing her arms slacked at her sides as her silver hair was tugged slightly by the breeze that was in the room, her sapphire eyes held a somewhat calm look and her lips were in a half smirk, half amused smile.  
  
Relena frowned and marched right up to her, shaking her finger in Usagi's face her frown deepened, "I asked you a question. You don't disrespect royalty." Her tone held a snotty air.  
  
"You are royal. You're a royal bitch." Usagi's sapphire eyes narrowed, usually she had patience for this type of person........  
  
The 8 girls had finally gotten themselves untangled stood up and watched with awe, Usagi had never been like this before, but they say death does something to the soul.  
  
"Yeah you tell her Koneko-chan!" The sandy tall blonde one of the group smirked as she yelled out engorgement to her himi.  
  
Duo frowned slightly his hands placed on his hips and his playful cobalt blue eyes studied the girls the comment made his eyebrow raise slightly as he threw a glance at the person next to him, who was silent. As usual, "Uh why is she calling Usagi kitten?" He asked Trowa who was standing next to him with his arms crossed.  
  
Trowa glanced at Duo with his emerald eye giving him a look that said, Why are you asking me? I rarely answer.  
  
Duo laughed a little scratching his head as he spoke, "Sorry, wrong person to ask."  
  
Relena screeched angrily and swung at Usagi who caught her arm than twisting it she kicked Relena in the stomach sending the Queen of pascifm to the floor.  
  
"For a pacifist, you certainly don't act like one." Usagi spat with disgust, "Now leave. If Heero wanted to see you he would have said so." She pointed towards the door, "And you should consider changing the color of your limo. Pink? Hun, pink is SO not in." She said a small smile playing on her lips as her sapphire eyes danced with mirth.  
  
Relena just glared as she pushed herself up, than as quick as lightening she smacked Usagi and went to kick the goddess but she grabbed by the leg and thrown across the room she smacked into the wall with a satisfying thud.  
  
Usagi held her cheek and scowled, "Leave." She repeated her tone grew more serious.  
  
"Yes Ms.Relena, please leave." Quatre looked at the steaming queen, his face set in a slightly frown.  
  
"Hai onna, go, no one wants you here." Wu Fei said with a smirk.  
  
"I agree with Q-man and Fei-chan!" Duo chirped happily earning him a glare from Wu Fei that seemed to promise pain later.  
  
"........"  
  
"Hn." Was heard from behind the couch.  
  
Relena pushed herself up, "Don't think I won't be back....." She walked over to Usagi, "I'll get you Usagi." She said in a deathly whisper before she turned and walked out. Everyone noticed the big run in her pants and her pink underwear with   
  
I LOVE HEERO  
  
Was sticking out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero had come out from the couch his arm was around Usagi's waist he glared at anyone who even raised an eyebrow his way, they knew better than to press unless they wanted a death threat. At least the Gundam Wing boys did.  
  
"You know Usagi, he sure isn't nice." Minako observed as she looked at Heero, "He may be hot but his personality-" She was cut off as a hand was placed over her mouth, she scowled but it faded as soon as her light blue eyes clashed with the cobalt blue ones, "I wouldn't say anything more babe." Duo said his advice softly, "Trigger happy boy over there might kill you." He said with a smirk, his cobalt blue eyes danced with playfulness, he was sure Heero wouldn't kill this hot golden haired babe.  
Minako's eyes widened in shock, Haruka who had great hearing sprang up, "Koneko, you aren't safe here!" She practically screamed as she made a grab from Usagi but was faced with yet another gun. Her eyes narrowed but she backed away, she scowled before turning and walking out, she knew Usagi wouldn't listen to the senshi. She had to get her memories back first. Would her hime really believe that she was a princess who would soon become ruler of the galaxy, she had eternal life as well as protectors that wore mini skirts while doing attacks? Iie, it wouldn't be easy. The other senshi followed, Minako gave Duo her number before she was boxed by the ear and dragged off by Rei.  
  
The door slammed shut and everyone watched a moment of eerie silence followed.  
  
"They were hot."  
  
Everyone looked at him. Some scowled. Some glared. Some held blank expressions or a soft smile. Only one burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"That's Duo-chan for you!" She was able to say between her giggling and gasping for breath.  
  
Duo smiled proudly, "Hai, it is!"   
  
He received glares from the other 4 pilots, sending Usagi into another fit of giggles.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi Hime, you have got lots of problems don't you?" Asked the same crackly voice from earlier, "Poor, poor little princess." The figure smirked running its hand over the wall, the figure was shrouded in darkness, everything was. But that voice...it held a familiar tone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Usagi Tsukino....Usagi Tsukino...that voice sounds so familiar." She frowned deeply, "Damn it." A girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes was stretched out on the couch her eyes fluttered closed as she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wheres that bitch?" The same man who had spoken to Heero only a few hours ago was leaning against the wall; his eyes were lighted with some sort of mysterious glow, his hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
"Don't worry boss, we'll find her." A short chubby guy, who was dressed in the same fashion as "boss" said in a somewhat squeaky voice, his head of brown hair matted against his forehead, his green eyes darting around in a nervous way he shifted feet and cleared his throat.  
  
"Calm down Chub!" Another mean said to the little chubby man. There had to be about 10-15 guys packed in this alley, all dressed in the same fashion as "boss" they had their eyes turned to the man waiting for what he had to say.  
  
"Don't you all worry, we are going to get her before ANY one else." The man who seemed to be the boss of the whole thing said with a confident smirk.  
  
"Hai, hai of course!" The teenage boys shouted their responses and encouragement before they all went their separate ways.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Seems I'm not the only one after Hime." A person observed watching the different groups on a screen, "Few know the real Usagi Tsukino...tsk, tsk, I guess they'll just have to be eliminated."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I want you to find as much information as you can on a girl named "Usagi Tsukino"!" Relena screeched at a room full of people she glared them all down, "Got it?" She asked in a deathly tone.  
  
They nodded meekly; fear shined in their eyes as they hurried out of the room, eager to leave behind the steaming pain in the ass princess and get on with their work, few dare to grumble about how stupid this was. To actually have to gather information on a stupid girl. But they were quiet, when they thought of having to face Relena with nothing of which she requested. It made them cringe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi was in a room, which Quatre had gladly given her; they had decided to let her rest before they asked anything. Heero watched her from the doorway, as she lay there her chest rising and falling peacefully a few snores coming from her every now and than, her silver hair was strewn all over the bed and she wore one of his tank tops and her under wear, her face was pale and her lips were slightly parted, she was tossing and turning every now and than and muttering incoherent words a few times every couple minutes. His cold persian blue eyes never left her sleeping form, his gun gripped tightly in his hand; nothing was going to take away his Usagi again. Nothing.  
  
"Heero is going to be protective over Usagi." Duo said with a sigh, "I wonder who those girls were." He added, the piece of paper with the number on it which he had recived from the goddess clutched in his hand he glanced at it every few seconds and treated it like a piece of gold.  
  
"Yeah but wouldn't you be?" Quatre asked curiously his eyes were slightly closed as he rested against the couch his head was pounding and he wanted to go to sleep but he wouldn't let himself take a nap, there were only a few hours till bed time anyway.  
  
"Shes an onna. Yui is crazy in my eyes." Wu Fei said as he polished his katana, he sat on the couch next to Maxwell his hair pulled into the tight ponytail, and his black eyes never leaving his sword.  
  
"......." Was all the got from the ex circus performer who was leaning against the wall like usual, his bang hanging over his eye leaving only one visible, his mouth was set in a thin line while he scanned his fellow pilots with his emerald green eye.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm SOOOOOOO tired!!" Minako complained as she plopped down on the bed and let out a yawn.  
  
"You know, till we find a house we are stuck in this hotel room. And theres only two beds." Makoto pointed out.  
  
"Your right Makoto, I get one, Sestuna and Hotaru get the other. And you 5 sleep on the floor." Michiru said a with a small teasing smile, she revived a playful tug of the hair from Haruka.  
  
"That's not fair!!" Minako whined, "I say we all sleep together, pushing the two beds together and making one BIG ONE!" She chimed her idea in a happy tone.  
  
Everyone just looked at her like she was a complete idiot. Which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You think reincarnation would make them wiser." A chuckle escaped the void of darkness.  
  
"Oi, don't be so mean Destiny!" Came a more childish voice.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I just hope this time the hime can find true happiness." The one called Destiny said with a sigh.  
  
"She did before you know." Fate poked Destiny.  
  
"Iie, that was in a different dimension. One we must never speak of again."  
  
"Hai, hai I agree." Fate nodded her head vigorously  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
OK end of chapter 5, did ya like it?! It was longer, just like I promised. And if your wondering about Fate and Destiny and what they are talking about, that's from my first fic, Bright Star and the Lovely Moon. Or something like that ::shrug:: anways, does no one want to be my musey?!?! I only have 2 and I need a few more PLEASE e mail me, you can e me at either Bunnymoongirl@cs.com, Iceyangel5@cs.com come, or SilverAngel0219@cs.com, or tell me in a review but please include your email addy in the review so I can email you. Thanks ^^  
  
~Bunny  



	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Hey minna! Enjoy the story, this part is REALLY short, I am SOOOOOO sorry!!! Next part will be longer promise!!! Hey you know what?? Its 1:25 am ::yawn::   
  
Disclaimer: I am 12 years old, but heck I own GundamWing, and SailorMoon, you believe me right??   
~*~*~   
  
Running the brush through her locks of silver hair one last time she smiled and started to twist it up into her regular odango style, her sapphire eyes stared at her reflection, she looked somewhat different than she did before..... Before that night, her hair was silver and a little wavy, her eyes were bluer and her skin a little paler. She sighed when suddenly she felt a hand placed on her shoulder looking up she was met with a pair of cobalt blue eyes, "Duo-chan!" She said happily standing up and smoothing out her shirt the clothes belonged to one of Quatres' sisters. She wore a black t-shirt that clung to her figure nicely and a pair of hip hugger jeans that flared at the bottom.   
"Hey Odango Atma." He replied smiling.   
  
Usagi frowned, "My name is-" She was stopped when he placed a finger to her lips, "I know." He said than he pushed her back down onto the chair and looked at the top of her head studying her odangos, "How do you do that?" He asked curiously poking at the odango.   
She merely shrugged, "Something I've been doing my whole life." She said simply. Giggling she stood up than she pushed Duo down onto the chair, before he could say anything she spoke in a light tone, "Your braid looks kind of messy, let me redo it for you." He was about to say no but she looked at him with pleading eyes he smirked, how could he turn down that face? "Hai, just don't pull to hard." He warned as she set to work humming a tone that matched the birds chirping outside, the fragrance of the roses drifted into the room making it smell really nice, the breeze was just right as it danced around the room and pulled at the curtains.   
  
~*~*~   
  
All 8 senshi were walking around, Makoto and Minako drooling over the boys as they walked, Ami had her nose buried in a book and was being directed by Rei who kept her from running into any passer Byers. Haruka and Michiru walked together Haruka's arm slipped lazily around Michiru's shoulders while she received glares from boys and loving looks from girls, "This is the life Michiru." Haruka spoke softly her breath tickling her lover's ear; Michiru laughed a little, "You just like all the attention you're getting." She teased, "Hai, hai your right." Haruka confessed. Sestuna walked with Hotaru the two enjoyed each other's company that was for sure; they both didn't have to talk too much.   
  
Everyone was sore from the sleeping agreement last night, they had tried Minako's idea and in the middle of the night the beds had slipped apart.....She was defiantly a dumb blonde*. They were looking for an apartment now, deciding they needed to be more comfortable. They all agreed to leave the hime alone for today and try again tomorrow.   
  
~*~*~   
Four ex pilot boys sat down at the table and started eating breakfast, they all wanted to have something before Duo and Usagi came down, than there would be nothing left.   
Heero looked like he hadn't slept at all last night, than again he did that a lot of nights, his clothes were somewhat rumpled he hadn't taken a shower yet this morning, his unruly brown hair was messy as usually. Heero's persian blue eyes seemed to be clouded over in thought as he ate. Trowa in his usually no talking mood ate and studied the three boys, Wu Fei sat there his hair pulled back into that painful looking ponytail, Trowa couldn't help but wonder if someday he was going to go bald because of how tight that looked, Wu Fei sat there his dark brown eyes on the door as he waited for the go lucky braided pilot to come frolicking in and annoy him by calling him...Fei-chan....or Wu-man...God how he hated that. Trowa finally glanced to Quatre who had been trying to strike up conversation as usual, his sandy blonde hair framing his angelic face he smiled warmly at each pilot but would only receive a grunt or hn if he was lucky. Suddenly a loud BANG and a shriek along with swearing was heard, Wu Fei was quick to draw his katana, Heero pulled out his gun from his spandex as Usagi came running in ducking behind Heero, "Hee-chan! Save me!" She shrieked as Duo came running in, "WHERE IS SHE!?!" He yelled, he was a funny site, with his black pants and t-shirt on he looked steamed, blush was on his face along with some lipstick, and A LOT of eye shadow, his hair was up in odangos. He had fallen asleep while Usagi was doing his hair and now he had ended up like this! "Maxwell injustice! How can you actually be a cross dresser?!?" Wu Fei yelled out even though he was on the verge of laughing, "Oh shut it Fei-chan!" Duo snapped he spotted the silver haired goddess edging to the door he was quick to grab her by the arm with a sinister grin, "AHH HELP ME!" She shrieked suddenly she found herself in a pair of arms she looked to see Heero holding her, "Yay! Hee-chan is going to save me!" She said happily sticking her tongue out at Duo who nodded at something, what she didn't know. But Heero only held her there as Duo moved closer, "No, no, no!!!" She shrieked as he tickled her than picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder Duo ran outside with her, the next think she knew she was in the pool.   
  
She thrashed around in a helpless looking way in the early morning light, "I can't swim!" She cried out in vain, the next thing she knew 3 boys were in the water to save her as soon as they got to where she was, she jumped up on Heero's back and giggled from her perch, "I must be a better actress than I thought."   
  
~*~*~   
  
The same group of boys that had been in the ally yesterday stood not to far off from Quatre's mansion, "So the bitch is there?" The "boss" asked the men looking at the mansion than each of the guys.   
  
"Yeah Austin-I mean boss, we spent all night tracking the little whore." One of them spoke up with a smile on his face at their accomplishment.   
  
Austin smiled, he was the new "boss" the old one.... well they had done away with the old one but he knew none of them would dare try to do that to him. Looking back at the house he laughed, "Well than we should have her by night fall."   
  
~*~*~   
  
Usagi had dried herself off, Duo had taken off the make-up but his hair was still in the odangos since he couldn't get them undone and Usagi wouldn't help him. Usagi was now sitting in the family room next to Heero, she was curled up by him, while she watched the 4 boys with a kind smile on her face her eyes half closed in a sleepy way, Heero looked as he usually did but his eyes were on Usagi and you could see that he loved her.   
  
"How did you come back Usagi-san?" Quatre finally spoke up the question had been on his mind all day and he had been dieing to ask.   
  
Usagi frowned, "How did I come back?" She repeated brushing silver strands behind her ear, "I-I don't know." She confessed, closing her eyes she leaned against Heero's shoulder, "After I read Heero's mission and we went out for dinner, we went to the park I remember Heero was about to ask me something but I didn't let him speak I had to go first, I told him I knew and I had vowed to never get in the way of his mission, none of your guys missions but when I was a mission, what was I supposed to do? I shot myself to fulfill the mission for Heero..... Everything happened so fast, I remember feeling the bullet pierce my heart and than everything was just.... fuzzy...I heard some voice echoing in my head...saying something like, I'm still needed, it isn't my time...." She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she continued her story, "Next thing I knew I was in some room...it was a very dark, musty room there were these guys there, a group of them, I was on the cold floor, they were saying something about how I had to pay them back for what they did for me. I couldn't see very much and I didn't know what was going on, than they-" Her voice cracked as she burst into tears and buried her face into Heero's arm, sobs racked her small frame as she cried. Everyone looked at her curiously, what had those guys done? How had she come back?? Surly you couldn't come back from the dead..... could you? No it was impossible. But than again was it? They exchanged glances; Duo thought this over maybe possibly Shinigami had saved her from her doom. Yeah that must be it.... He was content with that answer but the other boys were still curious about this one.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
A man stood in some sort of room, his hands shoved into his pockets he wore jeans and a white shirt, he had navy blue eyes that held a cold look, he was watching the screens as he sat down in a chair and smirked, "Usako....you can't escape your fate, you know that right? I'm a part of you. No matter where you go I'll follow, I won't leave you alone. In the end, you will be mine." Than a laugh erupted from him.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Night quickly settled upon the land. Dinner was done and taking care of. No one had spoken about what Usagi had meant earlier, the day had gone smoothly. After Usagi's death Heero had moved back in with Quatre and Usagi's clothes had vanished. So they all went shopping, dragging every single one of them along, Wu Fei red in the face with embarrassment as he muttered things about injustice and weak onnas, Quatre had gladly paid for everything even though Usagi was against it. Duo had a grand time checking out the babes at the mall, he had been sure he had spotted Minako at least twice and was planning to call her tomorrow, Heero had been watching Usagi closely and whenever she asked his opinion he would only grunt on hn, Usagi grew impatient but decided his 'hns' meant yes and his grunts meant no. Trowa stood watching it all. A few fights had broken out between Wu Fei and Duo, but they had usually quitted down when Heero whipped out his gun and Usagi promised to give Duo another make over. Finally they all trudged home had a quick dinner and went their separate ways to bed. Usagi and Heero decided to share a room; Duo wouldn't let Heero live this one down that's for sure.   
"You and Usa gonna play snuggle bunnies tonight?" He asked with a lazy grin on his face, he stood leaning against the doorframe his chocolate brown hair was loose instead of in a braid, while Heero brushed his teeth; he received the infamous death glare along with a few death threats. As Heero walked into his room, Duo was quick to shout, "You know what they say about Rabbits don't you Hee-chan!" He said with a laugh.   
"Injustice Maxwell!" Wu Fei shrieked as he fought off a nosebleed.   
"Please you two!" Quatre hoped to stop an argument before it began.   
"Come and get me Fei-chan!!!" Duo taunted   
"THE NAME IS WU FEI!!!!!!!!!!" Wu Fei unleashed his katana and the great chase began.   
"No, not the vase!!!!" Quatre yelped, as there was a loud crash and more cries.   
Heero slammed the door and grunted, turning around he saw Usagi out on the balcony she wore a loss fitting silk slip that went down to her thighs, a silky like bathrobe that didn't go much father than the slip hung loosely on her shoulders, her silver hair now down blew in the breeze, he walked over onto the balcony and slipped his arms around her wait, he rested his head on her shoulder, he noticed tears were slipping down her cheeks, "No one will hurt you Odango." He said kissing her shoulder, "I won't let them."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Everyone was sound asleep in the Quatre household, nothing stirred, all the maids, bodyguards and servants were sound asleep as well, and not even a mouse was stirring. Usagi laid tangled in Heero's arms, her silver hair lay everywhere soft snores coming from the both of them, the doors leading to the balcony was slightly open to let the breeze in, Heero's gun was on the night stand, loaded and ready.   
  
A few men dressed in all black crept into the room, careful not to make a sound; they looked down upon the sleeping beauty smirks on their faces, carefully so not to wake her they lifted her up. But they weren't gentle enough. Usagi's eyes snapped open as she went to scream but found a hand firmly clamped over her mouth so no sound emerged her eyes were wide with a look of pure fear, a man was holding her rather tightly suddenly she felt something connect with her head as her world turned black. Putting her over his shoulder the men made their way out, the only witness to this capture were the moon and the twinkling stars, the darkness soon covered them from site.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Duo knocked on Heero's door the next morning a smirk on his face, "Rise and shine you two love birds! You better be dressed 'cause I'm coming in!" True to his word Duo came right in, he was met by Heero, and only Heero looking around Duo frowned, "Did Odango bail on you Heero?" He asked curiously.   
  
Heero's eyes snapped open he looked around sure enough Usagi wasn't there he jumped up, where was she?!? Looking around he noticed something; the balcony doors wide-open, muddy footprints on the carpet..... It only meant one thing.   
  
"Holy Shinigami!" Duo yelped as he ran out of the room and down the stairs, his braid swinging dangerously the whole way, as he jumped down the stairs two at a time to fat but he had to tell the Gundam Pilots, Heero quickly got dressed grabbed his gun and ran after Duo, three words rang though his mind,   
  
USAGI WAS KINDAPPED!   
  
~*~*~   
  
All right I'm ending it there ^^   
*I have NOTHING against Minako, shes one of my fav. Characters! Just I had to write that, I couldn't help myself ^^;   
  
Heero: Why did you make me so weak?   
  
Bunny: Aww your not weak, your just in love with Usagi!   
  
Heero: *pounds head on table*   
  
Duo: Hehe you ain't the perfect solider anymore Hee-chan!   
  
Heero: Omae o korosu   
  
Duo: Hehe ::hides behind Bunny::   
  
Bunny: ::sigh:: Hey everyone I'm going to be writing a joint fic with my muse Qt-chan! So you'll have to read that ^^ you know what? Its 2:34 am......


	8. Chapter 8: Glimpes of something you can'...

AN: ::Gasping for breath from being glomped so hard:: You.can.let...go ::Finally wrestles free giggling she smiled:: Thought I was never going to be able to breath again! Thanks again for all your nice reviews! Anyways, I turn 13 on Saturday YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also people I promise more senshi/g-boy romance in the future chapters I know its been a basic Usagi/Heero story but I promise I will have romance for the senshi and g- boys later ^^  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Duo: The babe dosen't own GundamWing, or SailorMoon. But she does however own-  
  
Wu Fei: Maxwell you line stealer!  
  
Duo: Awwww Wu-man can't I say your lines?!  
  
Wu Fei: NO you braided baka!  
  
Bunny: ::sigh:: I own the plot, and my own personal characters that I put into this story so please don't take them without permisson thanks ^^  
  
Wu Fei: ONNA YOU STOLE ME LINES!  
  
Bunny: ::brings out wand:: Wu Fei...  
  
Wu Fei: Umm.but that's ok?  
  
Bunny: Exactly!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Where am I..? Why is it so cold...where is Heero? These were the thoughts that though the silver haired girl's head, as she started to wake up. Usagi woke up her head pounding she sat up and felt a wave of nausea come over her quickly laying back down she rubbed her temples with one hand and groaned, where was she? She didn't remember sleep walking or anything...she frowned, she felt something prick her arm sending a cool sensation through her body, she turned to look what it was but before she could clearly see her world blacked out once more sending her into a void of blackness.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo looked at his best friend, "Pacing isn't helping." He simply said with a small smile on his face but he didn't feel like cracking any jokes at the moment, he ran a hand through his bangs his cobalt blue eyes shifted to the ceiling as he waited for someone, anyone to say something, anything would do as long as this tension was broken.  
  
Heero sent a death glare towards Duo before he stood up against the wall next to where Trowa was leaning, glancing at the three other boys he closed his eyes and grunted in exasperation, why was no one saying anything?!? He let his thoughts wander and thought about who could have take Usagi, his Usa, whoever had was going to pay.  
  
Wu Fei ran a hand down his face, he shook his head wisps of black hair frizzed out of his ponytail as he closed his eyes and let his thoughts travel over the conversation they had held with Usagi yesterday, could it be those men she had been talking about in such a frightened way just yesterday? Or was it someone else??  
  
Quatre let out a small yawn his eyes traveling to the window he stared hard at the sky, where was Usagi? Who had taken her? Had it been for ransom, for jealous reasons? For a mission? Why had there been footprints but no finger prints in the room? How could this happen to them? Some, no most of these questions would never be answered for the innocent boy.  
  
DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG!  
  
The old clock shrilled out the time as if mocking the pilots for the precious time they had wasted and a reminder that time was running out if they wanted to find these people, only God knew what was happening to her..that is if there was a God.  
  
Heero couldn't take it pushing himself from the wall he grabbed his jean jacket and walked out the door leaving it wide open and letting the harsh wind blow in, he hadn't said anything hadn't even given any of the boys a death glare, just left, but that was Heero for you.  
  
Duo quickly jumped up his braid swung barely missing Quatre as he started running after Heero glad they were finally doing something, "Heero buddy wait!" He yelled waving his arms hoping the Perfect Solider would slow down so Duo could catch up.  
  
"Baka Maxwell." Wu Fei grumbled and shifted his eyes to the two pilots left, pushing himself up he walked after the screaming happy-go-luck pilot muttering injustice, Quatre and Trowa silently following in Wu Fei's wake, both were silent only exchanging a glance before they walked into the open, Quatre closed the door behind himself with a small sigh knowing this was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Looking around a girl took a step forward everything was dark a frown played on her lips a non existing breeze ruffled her bangs suddenly something happened right before her eyes.  
  
A girl in a strange sailor suit was kneeling next to another girl, her hair up in odangos which blew in the breeze she was crying her tears flowed freely down her cheeks she was crying as things around her shimmered she seemed to be speaking to one girl in particular who lay not far away from the crying kneeling girl, dressed in the same fashion only she had long raven hair and different colors.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave me alone." The girl begged desperately  
  
"Don't be a cry baby." The one who was shimmering spoke in a scolding tone.  
  
"You promised that we will be together until the end!" The girl was shaking her head not wanting to believe this.  
  
Smiling slightly the raven-haired beauty spoke again, "Stupid, you have Mamoru."  
  
Usagi watched as the girl slowly faded away.  
  
Turning her focus back to the other girl she watched as she pounded the ground with her fists, "Iie!" The scene faded leaving Usagi to think about what she just saw for some reason it seemed so familiar.  
  
Feeling waves of emotions hitting her she feel to the ground clutching her head and shaking hard as voices filled her head and she received glimpses of something she couldn't understand, couldn't grasp.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
"Koneko!"  
  
"Hime!"  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Usa!"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Rabbit!"  
  
"Odango Atama!"  
  
"Usako."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ragged breaths and gasps of pain echoed in the empty room curling up into a ball and rocking back and forth the senshi of death and rebirth tried to shut out the pain racking her body, "Princess!" She cried out in vain her violet eyes snapped open wishing to any God that was listening to stop her princess' pain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Severing off the road Haruka let out a muffled moan and threw off her helmet she jumped out of the car and started running her legs pumping, her short sandy blonde hair sticking to her forehead her heart beating against her rib cage feeling like it was going to climb into her throat, "Koneko!" She whispered as she willed herself to go faster.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dark green hair whipped around the lone figure who sat on the roof her ruby eyes clouded over but one thing was clear. Pain. Her hands gripped the edge so hard that her knuckles were turning a shade of pearly white her face was taught in pain, "Hime." A lone tear trickled down her tan check and fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Suddenly the flowing music stopped the audience looked at the violinist with sea green hair and sea green eyes who just stood there suddenly her violin slipped from her fingers and crashed to the ground turning she sprinted from the stage mummers ran through the audience like wildfire but the famous Michiru ignored the shouts and yells as she pushed her way into the open space she called for a cab and climbed in, she looked out the window as the cab sped of, "Serenity!" She let herself mutter that but no more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
There was a sound of a pained gasp in the library everyone turned to see a young girl with short blue hair and clear blue eyes wincing quickly grabbing her things she hurried from the library and outside where she sank to the ground taking deep breaths, "Usa!" She said in a hushed tone as she looked up wondering what was wrong that was causing this much pain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A sharp in take of breath was taken before a short scream of pain Minako fell to her knees grasping at her chest, light blue eyes filled with unshed tears and shimmered in the dim light, strands of golden hair caressing her face, "Usagi.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
There was a crash of pans and pouts and a scream as everyone turned to see the new chief shaking her head and throwing off her apron forgetting her work she pushed past her fellow workers her hair falling out of place and brushing in her face as she ran to the outside and sprinted to where she knew the others would gather, "Rabbit hang on!" She urged out loud and mentally as she kept running.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The fire seemed to strengthen as the girl perched in front of it eyes snapped open she shot up and ran out a few men looking after her in her wake, she felt her long raven hair whipping behind her as she picked up her skirt after stumbling and almost falling, her raven eyes narrowed slightly in anger, "Odango Atama!" She cursed mentally at the only person who could inflect this sort of pain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A dark laugh escaped the darkness, a man clasped his hands together his black hair matted a little against his forehead he threw back his head and let a low rough rumbling laugh echo, "Usako." He said simply and started laughing once again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero let the wind whip throw his hair he pressed harder onto the gas gunning his engines as he zipped through the streets following where his heart led him he mind was only on one girl, the laughing silver haired goddess that had turned his life upside down let him drop his act, true he hadn't really dropped it. Not yet at least, he still had a way to go he still hadn't really laughed in front of anyone he had let himself slip a few times in front of her...but only her, "Usagi I'm coming." The motorcycle went faster and faster Heero wasn't even looking where he was going.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Duo don't you think you should slow down!?!" Quatre yelled turning a light shade of green.  
  
"Maxwell I swear if you do anything to this car I'll let you die a slow and painful death!"  
  
"Duo. Keep going."  
  
Duo smirked evil as they sped down the road not far behind Heero he knew the Perfect Solider knew what he was doing but he wanted to follow after all this was his best bud.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wake up bitch." A man shook the sleeping silver haired goddess who thrashed about in her sleep and whimpered, getting angry he raised his hand and let it go slapping the girl hard on the check.  
  
Shooting up she gasped in pain and in fright looking around she frowned and shook her head letting a yawn escape she turned to the man and smiled a little.  
  
He sighed and grabbed her arm, "Come on, the boss wants to see you." He pulled her off the table with a rough pull she winced as she was dragged up the stairs. She smiled at the boys who stood there they only looked at her. Damn she was fine, suddenly she was pushed into a dark little room where the door was slammed shut.  
  
A few men stood just outside the door the exchanged glances and smirked, they also slapped each other on the back, it seemed the young princess was in for something that she didn't except in that room. Or yet did she?  
  
~*~*~  
  
The scene was from SailorStars where EternalMoon is talking to SailorMars, that's something close to what was said::shrug:: I never saw the Sailor Stars I only was able to read the episodes from a guide so if the facial expressions are wrong I'm sorry its just what I thought Mars and Moon would do ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9: Mice and rats

Part 8  
  
  
  
AN: I AM NOW OFFICIALLY 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well have been for a few days but that's not the point! Anyways heres the next chapter I know I've been lazy about getting out the chapters but I'll try to get them out quicker but life has been hell lately. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The lights were dim and made a soft buzzing noise the room was empty except for a desk and two chairs, Usagi was pushed into a wooden chair her arms were forcefully pulled behind her and she felt something cold hit her fair skin, she knew they were handcuffs frowning slightly she heard the man's departing footsteps and the open and slamming of a door before she was left alone. Looking around at the bare walls she couldn't help but shiver this room was to... lonely for her. She closed her eyes and titled her head back to look at the ceiling with its plain white color she frowned as she noticed a few red stains on the ceiling. Just than she felt something fuzzy near her foot looking down her sapphire hues grew wide her face drained of color, she let out a shrill scream as a rat with filthy black hair and beady red eyes looked at her.  
  
"You scared of mice Usagi? You know screaming only makes more come out so it I were you I would shut up." Came a voice, Usagi looked to see the man who had been speaking to her, she was slightly shocked at what she saw. He looked about the same age as her with a clean-cut sort of face and body. He had been one of the guys last time.Austin that was his name.. a smile was on his lips as he kneeled down so Usagi and her captor were eye to eye, his breath tingling on her face Usagi winced slightly as he came nearer. Knowing what was going to happen next she jerked her head away but the man grabbed her chin and jerked it back so they once again were eye to eye he smiled again and kissed her with little mercy, whimpering Usagi tried to get free from the kiss but he had her in to tight of a hold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
8 girls stood in a vacant ally lot, "Koneko needs us." Haruka said in a whisper, sandy blond hair matted to her forehead from her run she looked at everyone her eyes held a look of such sadness, "Sestuna."  
  
"Gomen nasi Haruka, I can't tell you." The timekeeper already knew what the racecar driver was going to propose so she just said it her voice sounded weighted down slightly.  
  
"Hai its ok Sestuna, I was just.. hopping." Haruka sighed and looked up at the patch of sky that was visible from the ally.  
  
Minako looked at everyone before she smiled, "Come on guys! Mopping around isn't going to do anything! Lets go find Usa-chan!" Minako thrust her fist in the air, "And lets see those hot boys Usa is living with again!" She added in an excited way.  
  
Makoto looked at her with a wide grin, "Hai! What are we waiting for!"  
  
Everyone looked at the two and burst out laughing, they couldn't help it those two were just to in love with boys.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero skidded to a stop in front of an apartment building jumping off his bike he threw open the doors and ran inside, hang on Usa.I'm coming. He was climbing the steps two by two willing himself to go faster.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The jeep screeched to a halt.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Quatre moaned his face still an abnormal color.  
  
"Maxwell! You could have gotten us killed!" Wu Fei shouted at the braided driver his cheeks flaming with rage and his onyx eyes narrowed.  
  
Trowa jumped out and helped Quatre out of the red jeep before he grabbed his gun from the seat and slipped it into his pocket.  
  
Duo grinned, "Awww Fei-chan it wasn't that bad!" Duo said grinning from ear to ear as he to climbed out he was ready and loaded, "Now lets get going!" He spoke like an excited 5 year old in a candy store.  
  
Grumbling about injustice the whole while Wu Fei jumped out and the five quickly got into the building.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Austin had uncuffed Usagi and was still kissing her against her will suddenly his hand slipped up her thigh and into her slip letting out a whimper Usagi struggled hard against the man who was visibly stronger than she, he smirked and planted kisses along her jaw line his dark blue eyes boring into Usagi's wide and innocent sapphire ones the whole while, "Austin.please stop!" Usagi begged she didn't want this, any of this.  
  
"Why? I did so many favors for you." He reminded her whispering in her ear and sending shivers up her spine.  
  
"Stop!" She begged, his eyes narrowed, "You ungrateful little." He pushed her onto the floor and pinned her, "Do you really think you have the right to tell me what to do!?!" He asked his voice full of anger.  
  
Suddenly a gun shot rang through out the room Austin jumped up, "Its you!" He yelped before quickly pulling out his own gun but his grip was somewhat shaky and his fingers quivered.  
  
Heero smirked from the shadows before he shot the gun out of the teen age boy's hand, Austin's eyes widened in fright before he stepped back from the sobbing Usagi, "This isn't over yet Usagi." He vowed before disappearing into the many shadows of the room.  
  
Bending down Heero scoped Usagi into his arms and walked out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Long nails danced on the desk over and over corn flower blue eyes scanned the faces of the investigators lined up in front of her, a frown played onto her lips, "Well?"  
  
"Ms. Relena, you aren't giving us enough information! There are to many people who have the last name 'Tsukino'!" One of the investigators told the pascifm princess.  
  
"Really? Is there now?" Came her unamsued tone, "Well than you'll just have to go visit every one of these Tsukinos now won't you." She said smirking.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Of Course!"  
  
"Right away!"  
  
"Of course your right!"  
  
"We should have thought of it before!"  
  
Was the chorus of replies from the men before they bowed and quickly walked from the room.  
  
Relena let out a sigh and turned her focus back to drumming her nails on the desk, "Don't worry Tsukino..I'll have you take care of soon enough." A small sick laugh escaped from the prison of her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The boys had been astounded to see Heero carrying Usagi in his arms and walking out only moments after they had reached the top of the stairs, Heero hadn't said anything only walked down and out placing the shivering, sobbing Usagi in the front seat of the jeep he grunted at Duo and pointed to his bike, nodding his head he and Heero exchanged keys and Duo jumped on the bike and sped off, climbing into the front seat the other boys clambered into the back as the jeep took them all back home. Not a word was exchanged as they parked, climbed out and Heero walked up into his and Usa's room laying her down he covered her with blankets and smiled a little he kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked around and smiled, "I'm hungry.and BORED!"  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wu Fei looked at him before exchanging worried glances; Duo being bored was never good.  
  
"Duo.how about we play a game of.. Candy Land?" Quatre asked sweetly.  
  
"Candy land!?! Seriously Winner don't act like a weak onna!" Wu Fei spoke to the pilot of Sand Rock.  
  
"Candy Land might be.fun." Trowa spoke out as he studied the braided pilot who had a mischievous glint in his cobalt eyes.  
  
Duo shook his head his hands placed on his hips, "No, I have a much better idea!" He smiled, Quatre winced, Wu Fei went for his Katana and Trowa backed up so not to get caught in the middle of a fight.  
  
Reaching for his Katana Wu Fei realized something...his Katana had the word GOD OF DEATH Scribbled in perment marker all over it, his eyes narrowed his cheeks turned a nice shade of red as he raised his sword, "MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed before advancing on the pilot.  
  
Duo yelped and started running, "ACK! Quatre help me!" He screamed in a girlishy way, "MAXWELL PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"NO FEI-CHAN PLEASE SPARE THE BRAID!!!!"  
  
Quatre tried to calm them down when suddenly you could hear a banshee call,  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
There was a blur before Wu Fei was down on the ground being pinned, Duo who had been running around in circles tripped and fell on the woman pinning Wu Fei.  
  
"ONNA GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Wu Fei yelled his while face bright red.  
  
"Oh..I thought you were Hee-chan." Relena spoke with dissapoment lacing her voice.  
  
"Heero is upstairs with the babe." Duo spoke calmly a smirk on his face, he knew Relena couldn't get off Wu Fei till he got of Relena and he liked Wu Fei being so pissed, plus it wasn't him who Wu Fei was yelling at.  
  
"ONNA GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Wu Fei yelled once again.  
  
Chuckles were heard from the doorway as 8 woman stood there, each smiling, some laughing some shaking their heads one rushed forward and jumped onto Duo, "Duo-chan!" Minako squealed with delight, much to the other girls distress.  
  
  
  
AN: Ok that was a pretty crappy chapter sorry everyone lets hope the next chapter will be better ne? ^^ 


	10. Chapter 10: Sleeping beauty, screeching ...

Part 9:  
  
  
  
Hey People. Sorry for not writing sooner I was sick for Christmas, actually I was delirious, can you believe it! 104.8 fever on Christmas! Wheres the humanity!!!! Also people I'm all set for the couples, aren't you all glad? Of course you are! And they are…….  
  
Nah I won't tell you…..I'll let you figure it out, also more reviews.  
  
WARNING the next chapter might take a little while to get out because I have these stupid tests coming up, 7th grade suxs especially in a Lutheran School…..Oh and I just want to say THANK YOU to my muse Qt~chan for reading this chapter and telling me what she thought, people go read her stories they are good and wayyyyyyyyy better than mine!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Lawyer: SAY IT!  
  
Bunny: NEVER!  
  
Lawyer: SAYYYYYYYY ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!  
  
Bunny: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: ::popping up from no where and scaring the shit out of the lawyer while Bunny is wondering Heero didn't pop up instead of the banshee:: Hey! That's my yell!  
  
Bunny: No see yours is screechier, see mine is more of a yell.  
  
Relena: Oh….right….  
  
Lawyer: Why can't you just say it?  
  
Bunny: Cause your mean….and…..FAT!  
  
Lawyer: ::starts crying:: That hurts!  
  
Bunny: Sissy…..  
  
Duo: ::comes walking in:: Bunny babe doesn't own GW or SM or anything else, thanks.  
  
Heero: And review or else….  
  
Bunny: Yeah I'm gonna send a rampaging Peacecraft Relena, and not just ANY Relena, the Queen of The World Relena AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bunny: Most retarded disclaimer you ever read ne?  
  
~*~  
  
While the screeching and giggling went on downstairs, upstairs Heero sat on his bed his arms crossed over his chest his unruly locks of chocolate brown hair spilling into his eyes but he didn't blink, his gaze on the sleeping beauty who sat an inch away from him, her silver locks fanned out around her, her eyelashes brushing her check bones, her crimson lips slightly parted as her chest rose and fell nsync(*1)with her breathing, the shades weren't closed letting light pour into the room, she been sleeping for what felt like forever, wake up Usa, please…Heero mentally urged the girl but knew it would do nothing.  
  
A small moan escaped the prison of her lips, making Heero smirk, well at least she did something.  
  
Her head was pounding…..where was she? Oh God she was still with Austin wasn't she! And the rats, they were everywhere and the leering men, oh god whats going to happen to me? Why hasn't Heero come…..No Usagi calm down….someone must have saved you…..  
  
Slowly her eyes opened and sapphire eyes clashed with pursin blue, jerking her head up foreheads smacked with a small thump causing both to touch their foreheads in momentary pain, "Ouch Heero!" She whined rubbing her sore forehead with her fingertips as she pouted childishly one arm crossed over her chest, "Watch where you put your head." She scolded lightly as her crimson lips were tugged into a smile as she only got a grunt in reply from the "perfect solider", "Awwww I missed ya to 'Ro!" She squealed throwing her arms around him planting a passionate kiss upon his lips never wanting the moment to end.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting silently a man fumed in the dark, many TV screens covered one wall, but all were blank, everything was silent as if dreading to make any noise for fear of what the fuming man might do, he wasn't very stable.  
  
At least that's what everyone thought.  
  
A door creaked open light spilling into the dark room the shadow shuddered slightly before daring to speak, "Uh…." A petite man stuck his badly balding head in, owl shaped glasses slipping down his greasy nose, nervous sweat already beading on his forehead and dripping down into his muddy brown eyes.  
  
"Don't speak your useless babble only makes it worse." Snapped the fuming man not even bothering to turn around already knowing who loomed in his door way.  
  
"Oh…. than should I go?" The man asked hope laced in his squeaky voice his pudgy and stumpy fingers latched to the door handle which was damp from his sweat his other hand clamped to the side of the door, his knuckles turning a pearly white and giving the appearance as if it was his life line and keeping him from being swept into the fiery pits of hell, which one could only have nightmares about.  
  
"No. What do I pay you for? Your company? I think not." He turned his cold navy eyes to the shaking man his lips tugging into a sick smirk at the fear he stuck in the poor sniveling man's hear, "Well?" He asked tapping his fingers against the table he was growing impatient. That was never a good thing.  
  
Shuffling over to the fuming man while trying not to yelp in fear and run out, the tiny man pulled notes from his back pocket fumbling for a moment before he cleared his throat trying to find his voice.  
  
"Ms. Usagi was kidnapped….That boy…Mr. Yui saved her, his friends, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Winner, Mr. Barton and Mr. Chang all followed but got their to late to help, Mr. Yui had already rescued Ms. Usagi. It seemed that Austin backed down-"  
  
"Austin? That stubborn jackass? Iie, he never backs down, you meant he retreated." The man snapped liking the way he could make any man cower like an animal.  
  
"Hai, of course!" The man quickly agreed before counting his nervousness only growing and making him stutter slightly and to the great annoyance to his employer, "They all returned home, and than Ms.Peacecraft entered the Winner mansion as well as eight unidentified women and at the current time that's all we know." He wiped a sweaty hand across his brow before shoving the notes back into his back pocket and watching, waiting for his employer to say something to break the intense silence that had built up.  
  
"That all?"  
  
"That's all Mr. Mamoru."  
  
"Than….Go."  
  
"Hai." The man all but ran from the room and slammed the door leaving Mamoru to his thoughts.  
  
"So the senshi are getting anxious are they?" He sighed rubbing his temples, "Damn senshi sticking their noses' where they don't belong…" He muttered, "No matter Usako will be putty in my hands when she gets her memories back…..so maybe the senshi are an advantage to me." He cackled, "We'll just have to see won't we." He turned back to his TVs which weren't on but that was a factor that didn't seem to matter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Evil man." Fate sat on a puffy cloud watching Mamoru her angelic features lined with hatred for the man who was so cruel.  
  
"Now, now Fate-chan." Destiny spoke with a small smile, as she looked up her slim finger marking her place in her book she casted her eyes on her childish friend.  
  
"Desi-chan how come he keeps coming back to life? Selene*2 knows I keep trying to get rid of him!" Fate's voice rose with each word as she slammed her fist into her palm and ground it a few times to get her point across.  
  
Destiny chuckled, "Fate you know that everything happens for a reason, and Mamoru's reason is just as clear as everyone elses'."  
  
Fate went back to muttering and Destiny went back to reading as swirls of mist acted as tumble weeds*3.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
From the darkness the crackly voice laughed, "Look at that soon Hime will have back her memories and our plans will go into place, aren't you excited!"  
  
"Of course I am." Came a clam voice that sounded somewhat bored.  
  
"And this time we'll win." The crackly voice sounded cocky.  
  
"Of course we will." Was the only reply.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"ONNA FOR THE LAST TIME GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"I can't till Duo does!" Relena whined pitifully.  
  
"Weak onna, Maxwell get off this is injustice!"  
  
Duo was too busy to reply, he and Minako were to busy getting a little too friendly, on top of Relena.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake." Quatre muttered blushing at the site.  
  
Trowa smirked from his position on the couch his eyes wandering to the deck of cards he wanted to play another game, he had been winning last time and he was convinced he could get everyone naked without even taking off his shirt. *4  
  
Suddenly acting as the hand of God, Minako was pulled away from Duo, Duo was grabbed and pulled off, Relena was yanked rather hard leaving a puffing Wu Fei, onxy black eyes met fiery brown ones he snorted and got up dusting himself off.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say thank you?" Demanded the fiery priestess tapping her foot.  
  
"You're an onna." Wu Fei said as if that explained all.  
  
"The name is Rei NOT onna you sexist pig now say thank you."  
  
"No."  
  
"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL PIG!" Rei yelled.  
  
Haruka watched arms crossed, "This should be interesting." She said softly to Michiru earning her a playful slap to the arm, "Haruka." Michiru warned.  
  
Haruka titled her head and looked at Michiru her sea green eyes sparkled, "What Michi, really it should be!" She said acting like a child.  
  
Michiru shook her head and sighed in exasperation, "Really Haruka…."  
  
Ami had slid onto the couch next to Trowa and Quatre she smiled a little but no words were exchanged as the three just sat watching Wu Fei and Rei.  
  
Makoto sighed leaning against the wall her forest green eyes glancing around the room wondering where Usa was.  
  
Hotaru stood next to Sestuna sighing impatiently, "Wheres Hime?" She asked softly so only the keeper of time could hear her impatient whine.  
  
Sestuna smiled and patted Hotaru's shoulder, "Don't worry Hotaru." Was all she said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Busting my freaking balls." Austin muttered darkly as he paced the room his arms crossed over his chest a frown on his lips, dark rings somewhat visible underneath his eyes, he hadn't been getting much sleep lately, what with the planning on how to get Usagi, taking over the organization….it had been a very long week for him….Looking at a piece of paper he held in his hand he smirked slightly, "Maybe I should visit Peacecraft….Her offer just might be good enough to take up on."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*1 NO Not Nsync, I mean like you know nsync….with a rhythm….  
  
*2 Like when someone says, "The Lord knows…" Except replace Lord with Selene  
  
*3 Come on! You know in those western films the deserted areas the tumble weed….you got to work with me here folks ^^;  
  
*4 NO HE ISN'T A PERVERT! He just wants to win…..ok well maybe hes a little bit of a pervert….. 


	11. Chapter 11: A rather not so innocent gam...

OH MY GOD! I am sooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I guess I have just been REALLY lazy, sorry about that!  
  
Serenity Yuy: I really am sorry you feel that way about my story, but I don't think that's completely true since it seems that a lot of other people like my story ^^ but you are entitled to your own opinion.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot, and the characters I through in like Austin :)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
While everything had been going on downstairs Usagi and Heero were a little to busy upstairs. Heero on his back, his dark blue eyes resting on Usagi's sapphire hues, Usagi straddling his waist her locks of silver hair tumbling off her shoulder's, she was playing with his own locks of messy dark brown hair a small smile complemented her angelic face, "Hee-chan?" She whispered softly brushing her lips against his enjoying the tingling feeling she got, "Hn." Was the reply.  
  
"Shouldn't we go downstairs now? Its rude to keep everyone waiting." She said making a motion to get up when she was pulled roughly back onto the bed by Heero who held her close and planted butterfly kisses up and down her neck, he felt her relax completely against him and smirked as he pulled away and stood up, "Lets go." He said knowing full well Usagi couldn't believe he had just teased her like that and now wanted to go! Standing up on the bed she jumped onto him sending them both to the floor, "Ohhhhhh, your not getting away that easy!" She started to tickle him somewhat surprised when a rich laughter filled the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Onna."  
  
Rei and Wu Fei had been separated each sitting on different couches so now all they could really do was criticize one another.  
  
Minako and Duo sat on one couch; Duo's arm draped lazily over her shoulder wanting to kiss her again but knowing that would come with consequences. Ami sat between Trowa and Quatre humming to herself. Haruka and Michiru sat alone on the floor Haruka's hand covering one of Michiru's. Sestuna and Hotaru conserved quietly with one another and Makoto sat on the other side of Quatre, and Relena sat all alone away from the group since no one wanted to sit next to her.  
  
Everyone was getting bored, "Everyone in for a game of cards?" Came the gruff voice of Trowa, looks were exchanged before nodds were given and everyone crowded around the table to play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi got off of Heero and walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower." She glanced over her shoulder as Heero stood up and followed her a rosy blush coming to her cheeks, "Ecchi! You can't take one with me!" She shrieked holding back her laughter a look of mock disappointment crossed Heero's face, "Whos says I can't?" He asked as he and Usagi walked into the bathroom and he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Heeroooo!" She whined hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Fine, fine ruin it for me." He said in his usually monotone voice a hint of emotion echoed in it though, "I'll be waiting in the room." He informed her before walking out.  
  
She shook her head laughing to herself as she turned on the warm water and shed her clothes, stepping in she enjoyed the feel of the hot water caressing her skin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero sat on the bed and glanced around the room, sighing a little to himself he waited for his tenshi to finish up in the bathroom, while doing so he laid back on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
::Dreamy kind of Flashback::  
  
"Heero Yuy, it was wonderful to be able to say I knew you." She than let her hand slip to the trigger her finger brushed against his before he knew what was happening she pulled it the bullet went straight to her heart, piercing it. The goddess crumpled to the ground before his eyes, a few tears had slipped down her cheeks she laid there her chest stopped rising her eyes grew empty her lips held the smallest smile. But you knew it was there, Heero dropped the gun it made a loud clatter, "No." He whispered, "NO!!!!!!!!" He screamed in pure outrage he kneeled down and held Usagi close to him, "You can't leave, god damn you Usagi I loved you, you're so selfish, how could you do this to me?! How could you." He stopped screaming as sobs racked his body and tears of pain and sadness ran down his cheeks, tears he had kept back for all of his childhood and all the wars he had gone through. The ring fell out of his pocket and made a small clinking noise as it hit the ground. He looked at the ring picking it up and staring at it he held Usagi close to him with one arm he looked at the ring before slipping it onto her finger, "Usagi......" He whispered before kissing her lips once more he laid her body down and picked up his gun walking away from the body that was once so full of life now empty, his face masked his pain his eyes returned to their emotionless look, "Mission Accomplished." The two words cold words rang throughout the park.  
  
::End of dreamy flashback::  
  
He shot up in a cold sweat. His heart pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears, just than Usagi walked out of the bathroom adorned in a soft yellow tight to show off her curves but not to tight t-shirt with dark blue jeants, "Heero?" She asked curiously her hair was pulled into a ponytail some strands already slipping out and framing her face.  
  
"Lets go." He grunted smiling a little and taking her hand, leading her from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Austin slipped into the office and noticed that she was no where in sight, "Damn Peacecraft bitch." He grunted taking a seat in a chair placed in front of the desk, he decided to wait till she returned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok that was EXTREMELY short I am so sorry but at least its something, I PROMISE to get the next chapter out soon, how about if you give me 5 reviews or more I'll post the next chapter a.s.a.p sound good? 


	12. NO MORE CHAPTERS

AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT  
  
To all my readers:  
  
When I started writing for ff.net I had a lot of time on my hands…. too much time as my parents would day lol. But now that time has been filled with other things and writing is something I don't get very much time for anymore, I feel bad about doing this but I am no longer going to be counting my stories. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I finally was able to get 100 reviews on perfect solider and the rabbit and that made me very proud. I will miss ff.net and maybe someday I will come back. Good-bye everyone and good luck with your stories.  
  
~Bunny a.k.a. Bunny Star~ 


	13. MORE CHAPTERS

After much considration and reading or reveiws I have decided to still write for ff.net, but I hope all of you realize that chapters won't come out that quickly since life is pretty hetic, but I felt bad about leaving you all hanging so here I am, lol. 


	14. Chapter 12: One more hand can't hurtAH M...

The supposedly innocent game of cards was going well for some but not for others, Minako had lost her bow, pants, socks and was on the verge of losing her shirt, which for Duo really wasn't a problem, Makoto had lost her pants, and socks so she was doing pretty well off, Rei was no longer wearing her socks or shirt insisting that her pants were the last thing to go, Ami had only lost her socks, Michiru had lost her skirt she really didn't mind much but Haruka was livid. The by far over protective senshi of winds glared a glare that promised a long, slow, agonizing death to anyone who even dared to glance Michiru's way, Haruka wasn't any better off though, having lost her jean jacket and pants, Sestuna had only her underwear on and Hotaru had everything on since Sestuna had forced her out of play. The boys weren't doing much better, Wu Fei now only wore his shirt and boxers, Quatre only had his boxers and socks, Duo had only his boxers, only Trowa had on everything…everyone exchanged nervous glances as another hand was dealt.  
  
~*~One hand later~*~  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SHE'LL BLIND US!" Duo shrieked as Relena started to remove her bra, everyone looked away as Minako threw the underprivileged girl a pillow to cover herself up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Austin's feet rested on the shiny wood surface of the expensive desk as he flipped through his always handy play boy, he whistled and waited for Relena to get back, every minute his patience and temper were growing shorter though.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Take it off Minako." Duo said sternly as Minako slowly pulled the shirt over her head and threw it into the ever growing pile of pants, socks, hair accessories, guns, shirts, and even…. underwear.  
  
"You guys really can't play cards you know that?" Came the amused voice of Usagi as she and Heero made their way downstairs, as soon as her eyes landed on Relena she gasped, "Oh dear God! What have we done to deserve that!" She yelped covering her eyes as well as Heero's, "Are you trying to blind us Relena!?"  
  
Scowling Relena stood up, "Fine I know where I'm not wanted." She huffed grabbing her clothes as she headed for the door, it slammed loudly behind her.  
  
"Awwwww…. now we're short a player!" Duo whined.  
  
"I'll play!" Usagi said excitedly dragging Heero with her as the two sat where Relena had been, "Deal us in boys!" She squealed with delight as she was handed her hand of cards.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Throwing open the door Relena stormed in muttering curses under her breath until she spotted someone in the chair she let out a shriek, "Get the hell out of my office! I am the Queen of the world! I'll have you killed, get out-", "Oh shut the hell up will you?" Austin said without even looking over his shoulder to see who it was, "Just sit down will you? I have an offer to make…..one concerning a certain Tsukino Usagi and Yui Heero." That shut Relena up instantly as she sat across from Austin a twinkle entering her cornflower blue eyes, "I'm all ears…." She purred.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok that was shitty and short, sorry I haven't updated sooner but Ff.net was being a real pain in the behind… 


	15. Chapter 13: DrinkingThings Getting Weird

I won!" Came the gleeful cry of Usagi as she giggled, "All right everyone come on, pay up." Her sapphire hues held a sparkle of mischief as everyone threw into the pile everything they had. Yes that's right, everyone but Usagi was completely, utterly, naked, even Trowa. "This isn't fair!!!" Minako whined while covering herself up best as she could making Usagi's smile only grow, "Than you shouldn't be playing Mina- chan." Usagi said pointing out the obvious making everyone groan. "That's it I'm out." Haruka said her sandy locks of hair swishing back and forth as she shook her head in shame, the others quickly followed with, "Hai!" "Defiantly." "What more is there to bet?" and one "Well shouldn't the girls have to play to get their clothes back?" Followed by some angry shrieks from the girls at Duo's remark. "You guys are no fun!" The golden haired girl whined, "No fun at all." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest, the pilots didn't care they grabbed their clothes and quickly dressed as did the senshi ignoring Usagi's pouting and protests, "Usagi don't be such a baby." Rei scolded as she stood up brushing herself off, "I am not a baby!" Usagi protested sticking out her tongue, "Oh well excuse me that isn't a childish thing to do at ALL!" The fiery priestess rolled her eyes. "Reminds you of the past doesn't it?" Minako whispered to Ami who chuckled, "Hai surely does." No one heard them except for Heero who looked over at them oddly. Smirking Haruka helped Michiru up, "I think its time to get going." The others nodded and headed for the door, "Wait! Maybe we should all go out for dinner tonight." Quatre suggested running his fingers through his hair, the girls exchanged looks before shrugging, "Sounds good." Sestuna said smiling as she spoke for the girls.  
  
~*~*~Later that night~*~*~  
  
"Ahhhhh who's idea was it to come to the bar?" Usagi asked, they had already eaten dinner when someone had mentioned heading over to the bar. "Duo's." The four pilots said at once making Duo grin, "I thought it would be fun." He said sitting down at the bar and ordering 2 beers for himself, everyone else ordered something with alcohol while Hotaru had a glass of water, no one asked why such a young girl was at a bar, it must have been a common thing.  
  
~*~*~Many drinks later~*~*~ "And than I says are yous looking at me?" Everyone started cracking up, Usagi even fell of her stool with a THUMP, "Hehe that hurts!" She yelped from the ground her legs sprawled out making everyone laugh harder, Heero uneasily slid off of his stool and helped her up, "Hee-chan lets dance!!" Usagi pulled Heero onto the dance floor, even Heero was to wasted to protest. Minako suddenly jumped up on the bar pulling Ami and Makoto up with her, Rei soon joined as the four started to do the hokey pokey, "You put that foot in than you put the middle finger out!" Minako yelled happily as she screwed up the words, Duo soon joined in. Haruka was busy dirty dancing with some girl who thought Haruka was a guy, and Michiru was now dancing with Duo and the four girls, it soon started getting weirder as Sestuna auctioned herself off to the highest bidder and told everyone she would see them in the morning as she headed off with a transvestite with long red hair. Usagi and Heero were still dancing as they fell over each other and sang with the words in slurred voices, the 6 on the bar table were still dancing but throwing off their clothes to guys who whistled and hooted, Hotaru had slipped out long ago not wanting to get caught in any of this, Trowa, Wu Fei and Quatre were all dancing with guys or girls, they really couldn't tell which and they really couldn't care less. Soon everything was getting to rowdy for some peoples liking, and the bar owner quickly called the police, when sirens were heard everything stopped, "Oh shit it's the copsies!!!" Duo yelped jumping off the bar as the others followed, they quickly ran out the back door, stumbling and falling the whole way when they had gotten out everyone leaned against a wall laughing, "Wheres Sestuna?" Usagi asked curiously everyone just shrugged as they stumbled towards home, each leaning on one another for support. ~*~*~Relena's office~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Austin you have a deal." Relena said smirking as she firmly shook the man's hand, he smirked, "Good, than I'll see you later Relena." With that he turned and walked out the door letting it slam behind him. Sitting back down in her chair she opened a drawer and pulled out a frame, there was a picture of Heero and a girl, Heero was actually smiling he had his arm draped over the girl's shoulder, the girl's face had been cut out but it was obviously Usagi's, "Looks like I'm going to have my way after all." She chuckled kissing the picture of Heero's face passionately, "You just wait!" She cackled her cornflower blue eyes radiated evil.  
  
~*~*~Quatre's place~*~*~ Everyone had found someplace to sleep, snores were heard from every room as well as giggles and bottles being clanked together, Heero, Usagi, Duo, Minako and Makoto had all stayed up drinking themselves way past silly.  
  
~*~*~*~ Ok yeah lame chapter but I wasn't sure what else to write it about, more stuff will happen soon, please review! ~Bunny~ 


	16. Chapter 14: The aftermathMorning wakeup ...

Hey everyone another chap! Oh and I'm dedicating this chapter to BLUEJELLO because every single chapter bluejellow has reviewed making me so happy! ^^; I know some of you others have also and I will get to thanking you sooner or later! I would also like to thank Squirrel for the idea of Relena waking them up and I wrote this chapter at about 3 in the morning so sorry if it's a lil strange. Disclaimer: SURE AS HELL AIN'T MINE  
  
Early morning dew dripped slowly off the blades of green grass and the lush green trees, the sun just started peeking over the horizon with pinks, yellows and reds stretching as far as the naked eye could see. Only a few birds chirped in the early morning as a hideously pink limo slowly made its way towards a house, the wheels leaving their mark on the pavement. Snores erupted from every room as well as mutterings and someone was talking in their sleep. "Weak onnas.. I-I'll show you all some day.. oh look.. that ones kind of cute." Came from a certain pony tailed Chinese man from his curled position on the floor.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The mating death call of the banshee echoed through the walls as the front door slammed open, sending everyone up right. "DEAR GOD IT'S A MONSTER!" Screeched Wu Fei, a blush rising to his cheeks as he realized what he had said. "Holy shit Relena.Don't you stalkers have working hours? You know 9 to 5?" Duo asked leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen rubbing his temples, his eyes half open, and his braid a mess. "Hee-chan, make her go away." Usagi whimpered still half asleep as she slowly sat up her head propped on her elbows, dear Kami-san she had the worst headache! Fumbling for his gun the trigger-happy poilet slowly stood up, stumbling slightly, "Get.out." He hissed clicking off the safety. "Heero! You don't mean that!" Relena gushed rushing forward and hanging on to the poor boy for dear life. Now you must remember, Heero for the first time in his none emotion life had drank many, many pitchers of sake and bottles of cheap beer, the effects of which were still wearing off... So obviously he wasn't in the best mood, if he ever was, "Get the fuck off." He hissed once again, "Hee- channnn.." Looking up Relena's cornflower blue eyes held a look of hurt as tears came to her eyes, "Don't let that witch keep us apart." She whined. That did it, pointing the gun straight as her forehead Heero whispered his infamous words, everyone around him knew what he was about to do but only one person tried to stop him, "Heero no! Bad boy!" Duo yelped jumping forward and pulling Heero's gun away, making it go off, a bullet shot straight into the wall. Sadly missing Relena's head by mere inches, "Hee." And there went the princess falling in a dead faint onto the floor. "Awww poor Relena can't take a little scare?" Duo cooed leaning over. He had dealt with hangovers many times and was able to pass over his fairly easy, "What should we do with her?" Minako asked leaning over the couch till she fell of, sending herself into a giggling fit. "Carry her outside?" Rei suggested, brushing raven locks from her face as she noticed a few $20s stuffed into her bra.. now how did that get there? "Sounds good to me." Duo nodded starting to pick her up, "What do they feed you pacifists?" He puffed out, not getting any answer he looked around, "Any one willing to help?" "With pleasure." Haruka emerged from another room, Michiru following her, with ease the racer picked the girl up walked to the door, tossed her out and slammed it closed, clapping her hands together, "Well that was easy!" She smirked; suddenly her face turned a lovely shade of shamrock green, "Excuse me." She ran past Michiru slamming the door and a few minutes later you could hear the toilet flushing and a groan. "Is she gone?" Usagi crawled out of the kitchen, than started giggling, "We were all soooooooooo wasted!" She gestured towards the mess of the house, throw up piles were everywhere as were clothes, dribble spots and beer bottles, a few scrambled porn movies also littered the floor. Everyone groaned now realizing the mess they were stuck cleaning up.. damn Duo and his stupid bar idea! "Honey I'm hooome!" A still drunk Sestuna skipped into the room, looking rather happy, "Well would ya look at you guys!" She tittered her dark green hair in a tizzy, her clothes half falling off and an empty beer bottle clutched between her fingers, "Looks like you've all had no fun, what you all got a stick up your asses?!" She grinned, "Well I had lots and lots of fun! Oh! And I got married!" She let out a goofy smile before promptly passing out. Leaving very weirded out people, "Ok.." Ami said what everyone was thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~Many hours later~*~*~*~ Everyone had sobered up. The morning's events pretty much forgotten, well except for the pictures that had been snapped and the ring on the time gate guardian's ring finger. "I swear to Kami I don't know who it was!" Sestuna said for the tenth time at the girls and guys pressing, "Well can't you just go back in time and check?" Hotaru asked curiously running a hand through her hair her eyes sweeping over the group before landing on the newly wedd. "Oi she could.. but wouldn't that take the fun out of it?" Usagi asked obviously she wasn't joking she was dead serious. Sestuna raised an eyebrow making everyone sigh in exasperation and shake their heads, "Usagi." Makoto and Rei muttered together.  
  
The sun was now setting as everyone had spent the day getting over their hangover and pitching in to help clean up, exhausted they had all turned in early, the senshi staying over again as Quatre had insisted upon it, even though not one of them argued.  
  
~*~*~Usagi's dream~*~*~ The room seemed familiar as the tenshi slowly walked around in circles, a slight wind picked up, sending chills down her spine. Suddenly images of a beautiful wedding flashed before her with the last image of a girl who looked familiar. Than a voice recognizable yet at the same time not interrupted the eerie silence of the room, "Usagi. you will always be invincible, the most beautiful shinning star." Than a slight chuckle echoed in the room before the voice added, "And you will always belong to me."* Than in a flash a man appeared, looking rather gruff as he reached down kissing her without mercy.  
  
~*~*~*~ Gasping for breath she sat up in bed, a hand flew to her heart as sweat beaded at her brow, she looked around.she was in a bed, with Heero, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She never even noticed she had been holding her breath. Usagi knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and she didn't know why that dream seemed to bother her so much, carefully slipping from the bed, she threw a robe over her nightgown and walked easily out of the house, it was late, very late no one but the nocturnal people were roaming the streets, she clutched her robe tighter making her way towards the park, easing herself into a nearby bench her sapphire hues drank in the darkness, and the flowers, the way the darkness seemed to smother their beauty was sad. Picking up a rose she twirled it in between her delicate fingers, the scent wafting to her nose as she breathed in, slowly her eyes closed and she titled her head back, "life is wonderful" was the only thought that crossed her mind before someone swooped down and grabbed the unsuspecting Usagi, before she could even scream or try to get away they were gone. In a brilliant flash of light that was not missed by the people of the night  
  
~*~*~ "Let go of me, you ecchi!" The struggling blonde bite the man's arm and stomped on his foot, loosening his grip on her tiny form, she pulled away and stumbled to the ground, "Who are you?" She cried out searching for a way out though she couldn't seem much. The man smirked, slowly flipping on a light, the room was than bathed in light, he let Usagi get used to the light before he bent down, his face mere inches from her, "My name is Mamoru." He brushed a lock of golden hair from her face before claiming her rosebud lips with his own.  
  
~*~*~ Ok sorry that was short... *That is the few last sentences from Sailor Moon magna after Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, the "And you will always belong to me." Isn't in there, I added that on my own ^^ Hope you liked it review and you get more! 


	17. Chapter 15: Hime! Memories awakened!

No one reviewed for my last chapter *starts sobbing* is my story that uninteresting? Has everyone lost interest? SHOULD I STOP? If I don't get any reviews than I guess I'll have to I mean this story isn't for my joy I'm writing it for all of yours and if no one is enjoying than what is the point?  
  
Disclaimer: Haruka: ::Is grumbling under her breath:: Stupid Bunny.stupid story.why am I even here? Michiru: Haruka stop that right now! Bunny asked up to say her disclaimer and of course I couldn't tell her iie!  
  
Haruka: Excuse me! Asked US? Asked USS!?!?!?! I don't think so! She asked you! I said hell no! But what did you do? You threatened me! You Michiru are one evil, evil girl. Michiru: GIRL? Did you say GIRL?!  
  
Haruka: :: cowering against a wall and covering her head:: Woman! I meant woman! I meant woman! Michiru: ::smiles:: of course you did ::pats Ruka on the head:: now Haruka- koi say what I taught you..  
  
Haruka: Bunn- Michiru: ::clears her throat loudly::  
  
Haruka: Aww come on do I really have to say that? Michiru: ::nods her head:: Or else.::holds something up that for you censor people has been blocked out::  
  
Haruka: I'll do it! I'll do it! Just please not that! Michiru: ::puts away blocked out item.(you censor people ruin all my fun!)::  
  
Haruka: The oh so great, wonderful, talented, beautiful, Queen of the universe Bunny, does not own SailorMoon, Gundam Wing or Relena's banshee mating/death call, but she does own the plot and the other screwy characters in it. Michiru: So if you sue.well its just a waste of money to tell you the truth.  
  
Haruka: Now can we go? ::Eyes get real big:: Michiru: Now we can go. Haruka: SUGIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The small gasp that escaped the Tsuki no Hime was easily muffled by the kiss it was so familiar, yet she never remembered this man, but the way he had grabbed her chin and kissed her with such wanting seemed like something that had happened so many times before! These thoughts rendered her helpless letting her captor take advantage of this and deepen the kiss. But it didn't last long, jerking away she landed a hard smack on his cheek, "You pervert!!!!" Usagi screeched her sapphire eye's narrowing, "Get the hell off of me!" She slowly, shakily stood up, "I don't know who you are or what you want but I want you to take me back home right now." Usagi tried to act calm but really she felt rather sick. Smirking Mamoru slowly stood, running his fingers through raven tresses as his navy hues drank in Usa's beauty, "Now Usagi.." He spoke in a tsking manner, "Is that what you really want?" He slowly moved towards her and she slowly moved back, "H-hai." She cursed herself for not sounding firmer and watched as he came closer and closer. Soon she realized she was back against a wall. The tenshi's eyes widened with obvious fear that she tried to hide as Mamoru closed in on her, she felt like prey who had just lost to a hawk, his smirk grew as he rested one hand on the wall right about Usagi's right shoulder and one hand on Usagi's left arm, "No that isn't what you want Usako.you only think that's what you want." His voice was low and seductive as he moved in for another kiss. But something stopped him; a wad of spit hit him right in the eye before slipping down his cheek. Usagi's smirk of triumph was short lived, growling Mamoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room, his fingers were tight making her wonder if she would ever be able to feel her wrist or hand again. The raven haired navy eyed man was none to pleased as he pulled her threw many corridors all twisting and curving, letting Usagi get a good look at her surroundings, where ever they turned people stopped what they were doing and cowered in the shadows acting as though they didn't want to be seen, how strange, she thought to herself before she realized they had stopped. Now they stood in front of a door, it was made from steel, with a brass handle. Pulling it open Usagi was roughly shoved in, Mamoru following before the door was slammed closed, echoing in the room, her sapphire hues widened as she slowly let her eyes travel around the area, it looked almost like some sort of torture room, with big needles, and other sort of strange things. A chair was smack dab in the center, Usagi's eyes widened more as it hit her that she was brought to this room for a reason, whimpering she turned to make a run for it but ran straight into Mamoru, his evil smirk had returned and a glint was in his eye, this wasn't going to be pleasant.*  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why do we have to check on them again?" A blonde asked between yawns as she slowly followed a teenage boy with a braid up the stairs, "Because I know something good is happening!" The boy with the braid whispered, "Now be quiet Minako." He hissed as she let out another yawn, "Well sorry Duo but I'm not the one who wakes people at an ungodly hour to go be a peeping Dan!" Duo suddenly stopped making Minako walk right into him, "Mina don't you mean a peeping Tom?" "Ano.uh hai! That's right!" She grinned sheepishly twirling bright yellow strands around her finger, "Your so smart Duo-kun." She gushed, making the violet eyed, chestnut haired boy grin, in his hand a video camera, "I know babe, I know." He than continued on his way, only stopping when they finally got to a door, "Ok.this should be good." He smirked, "Get ready." Slowly he eased open the door, barely making a sound, pressing himself up against the door frame, Minako peered around him, golden locks tumbling over his shoulder as he lifted the video camera, his hand searching for the light, you could hear muffled sounds so obviously the person in this room wasn't alone and they sure as hell weren't sleeping, "Surprise!" Duo and Minako shrieked together flipping on the light to reveal two people looking purely shocked. The two people were Wufei and Rei who abruptly pulled away, "MAXWELL!" "MINAKO!" "And that's our cue to run." Duo yelped before turning, grabbing Mina's hand the two ran as fast as possible, four sets of pounding footsteps were heard throughout the house. ~*~*~*~  
  
Groaning Heero slowly opened his eyes to revel Persian blue orbs, running a hand through his unruly brow locks he ran the other hand down his face, "Usa-" He was cut off noticing she wasn't there, scowling he realized that what with the noise she must already be up, glancing at the clock he growled at the time, it was only 3:24, making his way to where most of the commotion was his eyes widened at the sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone had come running with all the racket, the boys had their guns drawn and the girls stood ready to henish, running down the stairs everyone in a big mass with shouts of "Who could it be?" "What the hell is going on?" one "Michiru-mamma do you think Sestuna-mamma is drunk again?" "Kuso!" And grunts came from the group as they finally got to the area of question, what the say made them falter, each falling into one another, everything was silent until one cry of, "NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The chase had lead Rei, Wu Fei, Minako and Duo to the living room, where the two latter were running for the lives with a very upset and cursing Rei and a sword wielding Wu Fei on their tail, they stopped only when a shot went up in the air. Than everyone was there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the scream of nani there was an intense moment of silence before Hotaru finally spoke up, "Rei-san what are you wearing?" The girl's eyes were quickly covered as a few uneasy titers were heard from the group, in the middle of the room, Rei had been throttling Minako who now lay on the ground, and the priestess had on a very skimpy outfit which for the benefit of others I will not go on to explain, small bruises could be seen on her upper neck area and her hair was a mess, Wu Fei was no better off, Duo was standing behind Heero and waving around his camera, "I caught it on tape, I caught it on tape!!" He sang out joyfully.  
  
Quatre was a deep red as was Ami.  
  
Trowa looked slightly amused as Makoto tried to stifle her giggles. Sestuna had her arms crossed looking none to pleased as did Michiru who was covering Hotaru's eyes, Heero was slightly amused as he pocketed his gun, only Haruka was full blown grinning, "Lets see the tape." Her tone was sly as the faces of the solitary dargon and the priestess paled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
**Peals of laughter were heard, haunting poor Rei and Wu Fei, Rei had covered herself up by now but she was still thoroughly embarrassed as Minako made Duo unwind the tape for the 22nd time and watch the scene unfold again as Duo narrated what was happening. "And now we see Rei slowly-" "Ugh enough!" Jumping from his position the black eyed black haired man grabbed Heero's gun and shot the TV. "Awww and it was just getting to the good part." Haruka whined as Rei streaked forward grabbed the tape and destroyed it. Everyone slowly got up grumbling about their good time being ruined, "I still don't get it." Hotaru said scowling since for the most part her eyes had been covered, "And you never will." Michiru chided ushering the child out of the room, "Don't worry I have an extra." Duo whispered to Minako who giggled and nodded. Only Heero still sat, something clicked as his eyes swept over the room before he spoke up, "Didn't anyone else notice something?" He asked his voice gruff stopping everyone in their tracks. Turning they all looked around the room, "Hey where is the odango?" Duo asked scratching his head, "Wheres koneko?" Haruka's voice was somewhat frantic as she looked around for the her hime, "Hime?" Ami paled, "Iie." She whispered, the girls all turned exchanging looks, "Do you think?" "Could he of?" "Iie, we were so careful!" "He could have slipped by." "Oh poor Usa!!" "This is going to ruin everything!"  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Trowa finally shouted, everyone was surprised as they turned to look at him. "Wheres Usagi?" Heero asked his question aimed towards the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A scream of pain echoed in the room as Usagi struggled against her binds, Mamoru face looming over her's, "Don't worry Usako soon you'll remember.soon you'll love only me." His face twisted into a cruel smile, Usagi's locks of hair fanned out around her and slowly a strange symbol of a crescent moon appeared on her forehead, the sensation it gave her was hot, she tried to hold it back but a long, painful scream escaped her rosebud lips as she slipped into the void of nothingness.  
  
~*~*~*~ "HIME!" The senshi cried out at once, each had tears falling from their hues as they closed their eyes, strange symbols started to appear on each of their foreheads.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please review and tell me if I should continue this. ~Bunny~ *NOTHING GROSS You nasty, nasty people oi!  
  
**The tape shows Rei and Wu Fei kissing making out ect.ect. that's it basically. So please don't go getting all ecchi on me, but than again let your imitations run wild who am I to stop you? 


	18. Chapter 16: Senshi to the resue!

Thank you Star Traveler, Tori, Misty H, MarsMoonStar for your reviews! And ScorpioNightShadow I understand I was wondering where you went ^^ You have NO idea how much I needed those! And I hope more of you review! The faster the reviews the longer the chapters! Disclaimer: ::sigh:: You are never going to get this are you? IT ISN'T MINE! GUNDAM WING AND SAILOR MOON BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!  
  
~*~*~Usagi's void of nothingness~*~*~  
  
Even in the voids of nothingness she was still being tortured, images of things flashed before her eyes, and all of them contained a girl who looked so like her. Most of the images were mere pieces and fragments never really making much sense but than one played out like a show.. A girl with golden spun hair pulled into an identical style like Usagi's lay sprawled on a bed in a bunny clad room, when suddenly a black feline with wide red eyes appeared from nowhere bringing the girl to rapt attention. The cat seemed to be saying something to the girl, making Usagi listen harder but she couldn't hear the words she just watched the girl as she received a locket than transformed into some sort of heroine in a strange outfit surprising both Usagi and the girl as well. After that more images of battles with strange creatures and more girls clad in the same strange fuku, it was puzzling till yet another image played out like before: A man lay on the ground in a dark lair, one girl, the first one who had turned into a superhero of sorts was levitating a few feet from the ground, her blonde pigtails blew around her in the imaginary wind as did her short blue skirt, tears coursing down her cheeks, the four other girls who had been in the past images stood about 50 feet away with the two cats, one black and one white, than in a bright flash a crystal formed from one of the tears and the girl's fuku changed into a dazzling white outfit with beautiful designs. More images raced through her mind some playing out some just glimpses. When the images finally stopped a woman with lavender hair and fairy like wings appeared, her lavender eyes radiated kindness, loving and understanding. "Serenity." Her voice was like bells; she smiled kindly at Usagi who just gave her a strange look. "Serenity darling, you are my daughter and you are also the legendary solider Sailor Moon, what you are seeing is images of your past life." She opened her arms as if hoping for a hug. Gasping Usagi shook her head frantically, "Iie!" She whispered, "That isn't me! I know it isn't!" Her voice grew louder as locks of silver hair threatened to whack her in the face. The woman's rosy lips turned into a smile as she came forward closing in the space between herself and Usagi, "You'll understand trust me my darling." Reaching forward a two delicate fingers placed themselves on Usagi's forehead where a burning sensation grew, "I give you back your memories, use them well." Than with that the she vanished only leaving behind shimmering silver sparkles. ~*~*~*~  
  
A cry of pure anguish erupted from Usagi, her sapphire hues flew open as memories rushed back of the senshi, Mamoru, ChibiUsa, ChibiChibi, Kakyuu no Hime, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, her life in the Silver Milluiem and all the foes she had battled. The pain and sorrow she had endured and the happy times she had and the friends she had made. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks as she whimpered not able to take the pain. Mamoru leaned against one wall watching his arm's crossed a cold, heartless smile tugged at his lips. ~*~*~  
  
The boys had watch the senshi cry in pain not knowing what to do, finally Heero had enough, whipping out his gun he clicked off the safety and pointed it at them, "Whats going on!" He yelled, cold Persian eyes narrowed locks of unruly brown hair shifted ever so slightly when he yelled, his fingers taunt on his gun. Sestuna looked at him her maroon eyes glassy, "Hime.Princess.." She managed to choke out before someone else cut in, "Usagi is getting back her memories and its hurting her." Haruka stood shakily, "Mamoru has her, and the god damned bastard gave her back her memories before she was ready!" "What do you mean before she was ready?" Duo asked voicing for his confused friends. But his question was ignored, the girls got to their feet and headed towards the door, only to find it blocked, "We are coming with you." Wu Fei told them promptly before they all filed out. Once in the car no one spoke, allowing each person to his or her own thoughts. Ami watched the scenery flash by, her midnight blue eyes glazed over as she thought of Usagi, out of all the people she had ever come in contact with Usagi was the last one who deserved this kind of pain. Running her hand through her light blue hair she noticed something, they were never going to find her this way! Carefully twisting her right earning a visor appeared before her eyes a mini computer in her hands, she quickly typed, "Heero!" She called out to be heard over the wind, "Turn right at the next corner!" Everyone turned to look at her, "Where the hell did that come from!?" Duo yelped having never seen it before and not knowing where it had come from. But she merely waved it off, "Later." She yelled back as she continued directing Heero. ~*~*~*~ "Stay the fuck away from me!" Usagi cried out in vain as glared dangerously at Mamoru after he had untied her and removed her from the chair, both arms were pinned to her side as he kissed her jaw line, not letting up even with her protest. "Usako, don't you understand? Every time you die your merely reborn, for me! It's never going to change." He pointed out to her pausing only briefly as he kissed her. "Iie." She spat, "How could I be reborn for scum like you?" She hissed between her teeth. Saying nothing Mamoru ran a finger down her cheek, "You'll have eyes only for me soon Usako." "Never. I love Heero and he loves me!" Usagi seethed as she struggled against his grasp. "Usagi." His tone got serious, "Your mine, you are Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon and you are mine." She started to cry again, this was all too much! "Stop right there!" Came a chorus of shouts, all feminine. "Oi.you got to be kidding me." Mamoru groaned, pushing Usagi slightly behind him he had a firm grasp on her upper arm. "Take your hands of our Hime you filthy piece of shit!" The tomboyish sailor spat out. "As part of Tsuki no Hime's court we won't let you hurt her!" Four of the senshi cried out together "In the name of Mercury!" "Mars!" "Jupiter!" "Venus!" The four took their poses. "And we guardians of the outer galaxy and also part of the Tsuki no Hime's court will kick your ass! In the name of Uranus!" "Neptune!" "Pluto!" "And Saturn!" The four outers than took their distinctive poses  
  
"We are the pretty sailor soldiers in sailor suits we will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Their voices raised in unison. "And we are the Gundam pilots, we protect innocents and fight alongside these really hot babes!" Duo thrusted his fist in the air, "In the name of S-" "DUO!" "Sorry, sorry just wanted to join in the fun." The braided pilot smiled sheepishly. While the eight sailor soldiers had been saying their intro speeches Heero had slipped into the shadows, appearing behind Mamoru he slowly took his gun THUMP and down went Mamoru. The whole time Usagi just stood there watching everyone, when Mamoru fell to the ground everyone turned to her. Her sapphire eyes looked at everyone as she took in all that had just happened before she sank to her knees, covering her face with her small hands she started sobbing; the sobs racked her small frame. Out of instinct the senshi moved forwards to comfort her, Heero laid a hand on her shoulder he was still new to this and he wasn't sure what else to do, "Stay away from me!" She sobbed, "Please just leave me alone." Her plea sounded pitiful but everyone backed off, everyone except Heero. "No." His voice was firm, everyone looked at him in slight surprise. "Heero.please." "No, Usagi I don't know whats going on but I am not going to let you deal with all of this alone." Looking at him, sapphire hues reflected hurt, love, and pain as well as fresh tears, "Heero." She whispered, he smiled just a little, a smile that was meant just for her but what happened next no one suspected she shakily stood up and slapped him. Hard. Turning on her heel she ran for the door but strong arms encircled her and wouldn't let her go, "Koneko calm down!" "Iie! Nani Haruka? Nani! Why did you let him do that to me? Why did you let that basterd give me back my memories! I just want to be normal! Normal is that to much to ask for?" She stopped struggling, she was tired.. so tired, "Normal." She whispered, "I just want to be normal." Tears still ran rapid down her cheeks but so many now. Uranus was taken aback and pain entered her emerald eyes. Scooping the prone, tired silver haired bunny into her arms Uranus dehenished, "We should go before Prince Charming wakes up." No one said anything, just simply nodded. ~*~*~*~ Haruka laid Usagi onto the couch than kneeled, bowing her head sandy locks tumbled into her shadowed face, "Serenity no Hime, forgive me for not protecting you the way I should have.for letting that.hentai get a hold of you and revealing information you were not yet ready to receive." To say the least everyone was surprised as they watch this scene unfold. Raising her head orbs of sapphire studied Haruka's saddened face, "I.I forgive you Sailor Uranus, solider of winds.Haruka." Her tone was regal until she said Haruka's name, than it got soft. "Hime, please can you forgive us as well?" The other senshi fell to their knees; heads bowed hair tumbling over their shoulders. "Of course, my senshi I forgive all of you." Swinging her legs around she sighed, "I guess I just over reacted." She admitted trying to smile but failing. The boys all watched the scene unfold, "Usagi.do you forgive us also?" Quatre was the first to speak, turning her head she nodded, "Hai, hai I hereby forgive everyone in this room." This made her giggle, "Really do you all think I am that hateful?" She earned smiles and some laughs all but from one, "Heero?" Usagi slowly stood and made her way towards him, she took his hands in her's, "Heero gomen for the way I treated you." He said nothing just looked at her, his Persian orbs held nothing they were steely cold, pushing Usagi behind her he turned to the eight girls, "Get out of this house now." He jerked his thumb towards the door. "Nani?" Ami asked curiously. "All you have done since you got here was cause Usagi pain, GET OUT! I won't let you cause her pain any more or force into something she doesn't want to do!" Balling his hands into fists, "I know what it feels like to be made into something you don't want to be. Usagi doesn't deserve that. She is the last person that deserves for that to happen to her." If you listened closely enough you could hear the pain that was laced ever so lightly into his deep, riveting tone. The other people in the room were at complete lose of words, the girls numbly nodded, deciding there had been enough confrontation for tonight, casting glances at their hime as they left. The other boys had fallen silent torn between Heero and the girls not sure which side to take, once the door slammed closed, four pairs of eyes turned to the troubled couple, "Heero you can't just push them out of her life completely." Wu Fei advised. "Yeah Hee-man it isn't fair to them or to Usa." Duo rubbed his temples, this had been a very long day and it wasn't even 12 yet. "Why do you talk as if I'm not here?" Usagi stepped out from behind Heero. "Usagi its just-" Duo was caught off by the perfect solider who held up his hand, "Talk later." He merely grunted before taking a hold of Usagi's hand and leading her up the stairs, a few seconds later you could a slamming of the door. Exchanging glances the boys each sat on a separate couches, talking softly the four tried to figure out exactly what happened. ~*~*~*~  
  
The two stood alone in the room, the silence was suffocating, taking one of his hand in both of her's she kissed his knuckles, "Heero, do you still love me.even though now you know of my past?" She asked softly searching the depths of his dark blue eyes with her light ones. "Of course Usa-chan." His voice was husky. "Are you sure Heero? Because I mean if.." Her voice trailed off as he silenced her with a passionate kiss, one that stole her breath away, when they pulled apart she snaked her arms around his shoulder's and his hands rested on her hips, locking in another kiss they slowly made their way to the bed, Heero pushed Usagi gently onto it as they continued their kiss. ~*~*~*~ Ha! This is SIX WHOLE PAGES!!! I haven't written a chapter as long as this in a long time aren't you proud? Please review my reviews have really been slow! Also YES I know the sailors speech was corny..but isn't it always? And plus I just had to do it, I just had to! 


	19. Chapter 17: Usagi asks

BlueJello- I was wondering why you weren't reviewing but don't worry I'm not mad and I won't kick you.well not now maybe later, hehe I'm just happy your back!  
  
Britaneia: Awww that's so sweet! I'm glad your addicted to my story that means you'll keep coming back! ::evil laugh::  
  
Star Traveler: Hopefully this isn't as scrunched together as last chapter, thank you for telling me.  
  
Riye: Yes I am writing more as you see ^^  
  
WikEd TeNshI : Yup I'm only 13 ::sighs:: I'm not even supposed to be dating till 1'm 16 but I don't let that stop me! And I'm glad you liked the bar scene that was one of my fav. parts to write!  
  
Misty H: Yeah and he was so close to!  
  
Disclaimer: People, people we go over this and over this, do you still not get it? I don't own SailorMoon nor do I own Gundam Wing ::sigh:: it's a curse..but oh well.someday, someday I will overcome and own all MWHAHAHAAA!!! ~*~*~*  
  
Yawning sapphire eyes scanned the room as she stretched, slowly sitting up she noticed that it was night time, the cool air felt good on her bare body, Heero was sound asleep next to her, his snores were light and.cute, she thought this to herself before giggling, the only light in the room came from the moon which shone brightly through the open windows, carefully standing up she made her way to the balcony, it was so pretty.the moon and the stars, resting against the railing she locked her sapphire orbs onto the white globe known as the moon, its light cast a haunting light on her face, reflecting in the pools of her eyes, "So that was my home.so long ago.." Closing her eyes she let her newly acquired memories run once again through her mind..  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How long do we have?" Rei turned to look at Sestuna, her violet hues narrowing. "Till what?" Sestuna tried to play innocent, as she ran a hand through her loose green locks.  
  
"Don't give me that crap!" The fiery priestess was beyond pissed at the moment. "I'm not sure." Letting out a sigh she turned her red ruby eyes from Rei to the ground not wanting to have to look at the other senshi already knowing the looks that would decorate their faces, "Everything has been changing quickly at the time gate, it could be days, weeks, months, years."  
  
"But it will happen?" Came Haruka's strong voice from the floor where she sat Indian style, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hai." Nodding the keeper of time slowly stood, "It will happen, we can't stop that." "Damn all." Makoto sighed, "All she ever wanted was a normal life.and we couldn't even give our oujo that."  
  
"Her destiny is to fight though, she'll never have a normal life, it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"Fate!" Came seven surprised voices as the girl appeared in a swirl of mists, she smiled her hood was off revealing her childish features, "Nice to see you all as well." Standing next to Sestuna she looked over each and every girl, "You all strive to give Usagi-samma a better life.." Her smile grew smaller, "Demo all your attempts are vain, please understand-"  
  
"Iie!" Ami shouted, light sky blue eyes narrowed as her temper flared, something it rarely did, "It isn't right, we just want her to be-" "Happy." Fate finished the blue eyed, blue haired senshi's sentence, "And she will be, as long as you are all there to fight alongside her, don't shelter her, don't force her to pretend she doesn't know what she is when she does, just support her."  
  
"Will Crystal Tokyo come to existence this time?" Hotaru asked softly her purple orbs searching Fate's. Sighing she shook her head locks of hair tumbling from her shoulders, "That is something I can not reveal, for everything can change with a simple action, but I am fighting for Usagi-samma and all of you to finally have the happy future you all deserve." Than with one last reassuring smile the girl known as Fate vanished in a shimmer of sparkles.  
  
"You got to love her entrances and exists!" Minako giggled. "Minako." Rei sighed rubbing her temples.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Should we start no-"  
  
  
  
"No. Its to soon, bidding our time will pull us to the lead." The scratchy voice advised, smirking, "Than we shall conquer and finally take what is ours.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rolling over his arm searched for the source of warmth he noticed was missing, grunting persian blue eyes opened blinking away any traces of sleep, sitting up he noticed his silver haired tenshi on the balcony wrapped in a sheet, smirking he pulled on his boxers and quietly walked behind her, locks of messy chocolate brown hair blew gently in the breeze as he wrapped his arm's around her, "What are you thinking about?" His voice was low.  
  
"Ano? Oh Hee-chan." Usagi relaxed leaning against him, "Just thinking." She whispered, the light suddenly caught her finger, a ring shimmered on it. "Heero?"  
  
"Usa?"  
  
"Do you still want to marry me?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
OMG A CLIFFHANGER!!! Now who didn't see that coming? Hehe ::evil grin:: sorry it took so long to get out hope you liked it! Review! Your reviews are what keep this story going people! 


	20. Chapter 18: Whats that! The birth of the...

Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews.wow this is chapter 18.this story is so long! I guess I should try wrapping it up soon huh? Maybe I'll come out with a sequel..  
  
Star Traveler- Confused with Fate? Ok I'll try to explain.. Fate is the partner of Destiny. She is the more childish one while Destiny just wants to do her job, Fate wants Usagi to be happy but Destiny believes that they can't interfere and if something should happen to alter the future they have to let it happen. So Fate came to warn the sailors because she wanted them to protect Usagi, she was predicating an up-coming attack.I might have confused you more or I might have helped please tell me and if you still don't understand I'll be MORE than happy to try to explain it so you do!  
  
Ruby bunny- I know what can I say I'm just a mean author, hope you like this chapter!  
  
bLaK BunNeE- I don't believe it premarital sex but than again they aren't real people ne? Lol glad I got your interest and hopefully they will live happily..but I don't know how this story is going to end, I don't plan before I write hehe -.-;  
  
Zaeria- All I can say is, really consider being an announcer!  
  
Bluejello: ::gasp:: Hellhounds? No please I beg of you! And plus if you send hellhounds who will finish up my story? Lol yes I missed you and no I would never really kick you hehe.  
  
The Iron Duke-Glad your back been wondering were you've been, yeah they are engaged, and possibly there will be little rabbits and perfect soldiers running around.or is that not-so-perfect-soilder?  
  
Britaneia- Please don't die! Than you can't review! Glad you like all my chapters (  
  
LeaD- Your back! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was beginning to think you didn't like my story anymore. ~*~*~  
  
  
  
The senshi sat in silence, each were lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Its coming." Came a calm and steady voice, seven pair of eyes looked up to clash with piercing purple hues.  
  
"Nani?" Minako asked her tone wavering.  
  
"Something that will cause pain." Hotaru looked to Sestuna as if to confirm it since she knew the others were skeptical.  
  
Shaking her head sadly to confirm wisps of green hair tumbled from her shoulders, crimson eyes cast to the ground, she knew no wanted this to be true, the keeper of time took a breath, "Theres a enemy-"  
  
"New or old?" Rei asked softly, tucking raven tresses behind her ears.  
  
"New yet old." Michiru's input was almost startling; her green eyes were glazed over as she held her mirror in her delicate hand, soft sea green tresses wisped around her face in an almost eerie way.  
  
This left the other girls confused but no one said anything. Obviously all would be revealed in time, slowly they stood up, and made their way to the door, they had to check on Usagi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dark surrounded everything, bright eyes suddenly shone like a light through the darkness, "Time to make a move." The voice was raspy but the excitement was notable.  
  
"Demo you s-"  
  
"Forget what I said and listen to me now, the time is now!" This time the voice was commanding, it was anxious that was for sure.  
  
"Hai." A man emerged from the shadows but his features were shrouded, he looked to be tall yet one thing that was known was that shadows liked to play tricks.  
  
"I believe you know what to do." The raspy voice held a hint of amusement.  
  
"Of course, I will not fail you." Saluting he vanished and all once again fell silent.  
  
At first it was a small chuckle, than a full-blown cackle, shivers running up the spines of the people who passed and sending the rodents scattering. ~*~*~  
  
"Do you still want to marry me?" Her voice was soft, almost as if she regretted asking the question, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Usagi.." His voice trailed off giving her a gentle squeeze.  
  
Pulling away from his embrace, immediately missing the warmth and comfort she had felt, she turned to look at him, eyes locked, both held steady gazes, his dark blue eyes searched her bright sapphire ones, but they showed nothing, "Just answer me." Her voice was firm it held no hint of what she was feeling.  
  
Nodding he took a step forward, "Us-"  
  
But he was cut short when something blurred past his vision, scowling he leapt forward pushing Usagi towards the ground his body protecting hers, a loud thud was heard before scrambling feet and an unearthly chuckle, "A mere mortal tries to protect the Tsuki no Hime.what a fitting way to die!" Chortling it took a step closer.  
  
Fear ran through her veins, "Heero.." She whispered, "Run away, I'll take care of this." She pushed away from him and slowly stood up, sapphire hues narrowing, "Get the hell away from here!" She shouted rage laced in her icy tone, what she saw before her made her stumble back even though it took her by surprise, her expression didn't falter. The beast looked half lizard half horse, the lower part was a horse while from the waist up it was a lizard, four feet and two arms making it look to be a powerful foe, its beady red eyes gleamed in the moonlight as its long red tongue darted in and out, "I can't do that oujo, my orders are clear."  
  
Taking a step away from Heero she scowled, she had to protect Heero no matter what, "And who exactly is that?"  
  
  
  
"You shall see in time." Once that was said, its hands started to glow, than lifting them up it smirked, "Nighty night." It hissed. The orb started to grow bigger and bigger as it drew near, not knowing what to do Usagi shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.  
  
IUsagi./I  
  
bNani?/b  
  
IUsagi, listen to me./I  
  
bDemo../b  
  
INo time for doubts, just shout 'Moon Eternal Cosmic.Make-up'/I  
  
bI don't understand!/b  
  
But nothing came from the darkness.  
  
bMatte!/b  
  
But the voice still didn't respond, than when she felt all hope was gone, something heavy laid in her palm than as if in slow motion Usagi lifted her arms up, "MOON ETERNAL COSMIC..MAKE-UP!" Golden light shrouded her, the orb merely vanished when it hit the golden light. Warmth spread through Usagi's body, as well as courage and she knew she had felt this somewhere before.long ago..  
  
When the blinding light finally died down, in place of the silver haired Usagi stood the legendary Sailor Moon, her fuku was like that of Eternal Sailor Moon's only the colors were different instead of red it was gold, blue was silver, her bodice was white with a gold bow, a brooch resting in the middle, a gold belt connected with a silver star in her middle, she wore a short layered skirt, the first color was silver than white and last gold, her sleeves were puffy and silver and her gloves were silver as well and reached above her elbows, her chocker was silver with a crescent moon and she had no hairpieces except for three pearls, lined perfectly in a row, one set on each side of her hair and the crescent moon in the middle of her forehead, silver boots adorned her feet and went to mid thigh, beautiful feathery white wings extended from her back giving her the look a true angel.  
  
Sapphire hues narrowed in determination, holding out her hand a staff appeared, it was taller than she with a crescent moon on top, in the middle of the moon was a crystal that shined brightly. "Cosmic." Holding the staff in the air, "Moon.." Swiftly she twirled it once.twice.three times. "Beauty.." Than she started to bring it down, "SHOCK!" Slamming it into the ground orbs of energy flew from the crystal on the top, each hit its mark, but this youma was stronger than it should have been. "Bitch!" It screeched before throwing three attacks Moon's way, Sailor Moon new to all of this had no time to move, her eyes widened and just when she thought she was a goner she felt herself being pushed. A howl of pure pain reached her ears before she realized what had happened, "HEERO!!!!!!!!!" She cried out scrambling over to the fallen boy who lay, bleeding heavily from the head and several other places, "Heero." She wept forgetting all about the youma, "Heero no baka! You shouldn't have done that!" His head was cradled in her lap, tears splashing from her cheeks landing on his, "Heero." She moaned. "Usa..." He tried to speak, blood leaked from his mouth, dribbling down his cheek. "Shhhh." Pressing a finger to his lips she locked eyes with him, "Don't say anything." "Oh what I touching moment..I think I'm going to be sick!" Came the agitated voice of the youma, it came closer, to close for Usagi's liking, "Stay away!" She cried out, "What do you want?!" "Its simple, I only want you." Eyes widening Sailor Moon turned to look at the half horse half lizard, "Than you'll leave Heero alone?" She asked her voice cracking. The beast merely nodded. The solider of the moon looked from Heero than to the beast, than back to Heero, sadly she nodded, "All right than.." Placing one last soft kiss on Heero's forehead she than slowly she stood up. "Iie! Usagi!" Struggling to get up, Heero merely collapsed, he couldn't believe it how could he be so weak?! "Heero." Turning to look at him she flashed a small smile, "Don't worry about me." The youma was getting impatient, grabbing Usagi's wrist a portal appeared, "Say goodbye to you love Hime." It sneered sending one last blast Heero's way. "IIEEEEE HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream of the Tsuki no Hime echoed in the still night air as she vanished, leaving behind a badly beaten Heero. "U.sa..chan." Struggling once again to get up, his vision started to swim before everything went black and the darkness welcomed him with open arms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review! 


	21. Chapter 19: The Enemy! Captor Made Known...

Bluejello- Hehe, thank god I was stocking up on steaks to distract them while I ran ^^;  
  
Star Traveler- Damn ff.net, damn them to hell! No I don't really mean that its just that *sigh* there always screwing with things, thank you for telling me I'll see if I can fix it. And I'm glad you understand now; if I confuse you always feel free to say so!  
  
  
  
Heechanlovergal- Hehe I'm glad you like and yes I know the "real" Heero would have saved Usagi and dodged the blast but that just really screwed the plot, so sadly I had to embarrass poor Hee-chan but I will make it up to him and you as well ^^  
  
  
  
Little One- Well here ya go!  
  
  
  
the Iron Duke- You know you really know how to give things away don't you? And if you don't know what I mean read your review again ^.~  
  
  
  
Hinokami- OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All my muses deserted me *sniffle* I would LOVE for you to be my muse! Just to make sure, I can email you at khwoodside@yahoo.com correct? If so I'll email you soon hehe, I'm so happy!  
  
LeaD- Thank the good ff.net lord who made you click on the link lol, I know I am always having Usa kidnapped.....its strange really....I have no idea why I do that...hmmmmm.....well hopefully I'll stop soon, because I'm sure its getting annoying to everyone ^^;  
  
Hikari- KILL HEERO?!! Oh no never! I could never kill such a wonderful guy! So rest assure that in this story(hopefully) Heero will not get killed off...unless a boyfriend dumps me and than I have an awful outlook on love...that happens sometimes...  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon  
  
Full of bows and silly girls  
  
Calling attacks at their will  
  
Crying over that one guy  
  
Whispering their dreams into the night sky  
  
Dieing to protect their Hime  
  
The work of the sailors never ends.  
  
I didn't create the wonderful team.  
  
But it is one of my many dreams.  
  
So you can't sue and here is why.  
  
Because I have nothing to give.  
  
So take heed you sue happy folk.  
  
If you sue your just a joke.  
  
For Sailor Moon is not mine.  
  
And neither are the boys of Gundam.  
  
All that's mine is this plot.  
  
And that is really all I've got!  
  
Hehe kidna original ne?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cries of anguish ripped from the moon soldier's throat, hot burning tears ran down her flushed cheeks, "Heero.." Whimpering she tried once again to struggle against the youma's strong grip, but it was pointless, stupid, and pointless. Finally she gave up, letting her body fall limp.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Rei." A figure tangled in sheets groaned, turning over, his ponytail a mess; he was lost in a world of dreams. Suddenly he heard knocking, letting out another groan, this one filled with annoyance. Damn Quatre for insisting that all his household help take a week off, trying to ignore the knocking he soon found it impossible, mumbling death threats he fumbled for his prized katana before stumbling towards the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"WINNER! OPEN UP!" Pounding on the door she wouldn't let up, her hazel eyes narrowed, sandy bangs matted against her forehead. "OPE-" Suddenly the door swung open and Haruka's fist landed right on Wu fei's forehead. "Onna what the hell!" Stumbling back he clutched his head in pain, black eyes narrowed, "Can't you come back at a decent time?!" "Iie! I need to see Heero and Usagi now." Haruka's tone promised much pain if she didn't get what she wanted. Wu Fei glared more steadily, he to promised pain, by way of his katana, "Come back later." He was about to close the door, when Haruka pushed it open forcefully, "I WANT TO SEE THEM NOW!" She screamed to get her point across. Haruka was obviously beyond upset, rarely did she scream in such a way.  
  
The senshi behind her winced feeling sorry for Wu Fei who Haruka was now holding by the scruff of his neck, he was an easy target since he had just woken up.  
  
The senshi of winds yells had woken up the three remaining boys, yawning they slowly made their way to the front hall, hair a mess and barely dressed.  
  
"Haruka-san? ::yawn:: What are you doing here?" Quatre asked mildly surprised as he pulled his robe together more tightly, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.  
  
"Usagi and Heero." Was all she said as she let Wu Fei go and stomped into the house, the other senshi filing in behind her, obviously they knew not to go against Haruka's demands, starting up the stairs they were blocked by Duo.  
  
"Woah, woah." He held up a hand, his colbat blue eyes sparkled with mischief, brown tresses tumbled off his shoulders, his braid a mess.  
  
"I know you want to see Odango and Hee-man right now but ummm.don't you think its kind of rude?" He asked.  
  
"Nani?" Minako asked from behind Haruka, but her attention was more on Duo's half clothed body than his answer.  
  
"Well they might be.you know." He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
"Kami!" Ami turned a bright shade of red and covered her face with her hands, "We could always come back later." She spoke softly.  
  
Makoto chuckled, "Yeah I mean Haruka wouldn't you get just a little pissed if we walked in on you and Mi-" She was silenced by the death glare from Michiru.  
  
Minako scowled, "Nani? Why would Ruka be upset?" She asked obviously not getting it.  
  
"Minako." Rei shook her head in dismay at actually having to explaining, even Hotaru knew what Makoto had meant, "It would be like one of us walking in on you when your with a guy!"  
  
Each girl in turn let blushes rise to their cheeks, all except for Minako who was busy pondering and Haruka who was busy being pissy.  
  
"Oh! You mean like when we walked in on you and WuFei?" Minako asked all to innocently.  
  
"Onna shut up!"  
  
"Enough nonsense!" Sestuna's outburst was surprising, pushing her way through she glared, "Move now Duo-san or I will remove that braid of yours." She hissed, her time staff appearing in her outstretched hand as she waved it around in a threatening manner.  
  
"Oh uh when you put it that way..hehe.go right on up." Gulping Duo moved aside as the girls hurried past him, Minako grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her, the other boys, truly bewildered followed behind.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kami..it felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks, touching her head she scowled, matte, when had she been hit on the head? Slowly she opened her eyes to look at a dark vaulted ceiling, she lay stiff on a cold, and most defiantly hard marble floor, letting out a small groan she pushed herself up onto her elbow, the room was dimly lit but she could make out a throne, wincing she struggled to her feet, but only made it to her knees, "Where am I?" She called out her voice echoed back in a mocking way, she no longer wore her fuku but simply the bed sheet, this made her blush rather hard as she pulled it tighter.  
  
"Glad to see you awake.Hime." From the shadows appeared a man, black locks were pulled back into a ponytail, he wore a black suit of armor, a sword by his side, piercing blue orbs clashed with sapphire, smirking he slowly walked toward, grasping her chin he titled it up towards him, "So beautiful." He whispered.  
  
Jerking away Usagi scrambled to her feet, "Who are you?" She asked again, not able to keep the fear from her voice.  
  
"Gomen nasi, allow me to introduce myself." He took a sweeping bow, than slowly titled his head to look up at her, his ebony ponytail tumbling from his shoulder, "I am Seiya Kou." ~*~*~  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE SEIYA EVIL! ::sigh:: Really and truly I LOVE Seiya, I solely believe that in pure SM fics that Seiya and Usagi are meant to be! That's the only type of SM fic I read...but well it just made it kind of interesting, ne? If you like Seiya PLEASE DON'T STOP READING! I won't kill him off or anything I swear, you can flame me for it, I understand, I tried to change who it was but my gut feeling tells me it should be Seiya, and well I never plan my fics so I got to go with the gut you know? Sorry again and PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!! I hope to make it to 200 reviews before I finish this story, wouldn't that be great? Other than this fic my highest review number is 42 -.- it makes me very sad. Ja Bunny 


	22. Chapter 20: Perfect Solider: Heero Yuy! ...

spacecase- Thank you SO much for thinking I'm a good writer!! It means alot and makes me feel so good; I love reviews like that when I need a boost!  
  
Star Traveler- Yeah it makes it interesting having Seiya evil.....thanks for reviewing I always look forward to yours.  
  
Bluejello-Yeah thats what I was hoping you know a surprise thing.....and the steak would be medium rare seems like thats the more hell houndish thing, thanks for your review, makes me feel wanted ^^  
  
LeaD- ^^;;;; I still can't believe I did that...but...I still love Seiya so he'll probably become better later hehe.  
  
WikeD tEnShI- Yes *sob* just please don't hate me.  
  
Princess San- Do not worry Princess San, for my faithful reviewers like you I shall continue!  
  
Lady Earth Goddess- Obsessed? No I wouldn't say so....maybe a little poker- happy, hey your only young once ne? And I'm sorry you think its way to much its just something I wanted to add to the fic, glad you think its funny though ^^  
  
The Iron Duke- I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was just joking around.  
  
Mercury ice storm- Hehe glad you like it so much!  
  
Senshi- Element of surprise my dear Watson! Even though it surprised me as well, but shhhh thats a secret between you and me ^.~ and I to believe that Seiya and Usagi are meant to be.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
His vision blurred, and for a second all he saw was black, than it cleared, his prussian blue eyes took in the vastness of the night sky, stars twinkled above him, for a moment he forgot why he was laying down like this...  
  
"Usagi."  
  
His voice grew tight as he sat up. Everything that had just happened flashed through his mind's eye. His head was swimming and his body screaming, but that had never stopped him before. And it sure as hell wasn't going to stop him now. Getting to his feet, he noticed blood dripping down his face, it seemed to be coming from the large gash across his forehead.or maybe the one above his right eyebrow, damn it. Grunting he wiped at the cuts before turning on his heel, the cold night air sent shivers up his spine and the wind seemed to be whispering in his ear but he ignored it. Striding back to the room he quickly dressed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Haruka didn't even bother to knock, bursting through the door, she flipped on the light, "Yuy where is she?" Her voice was sharp. Haruka was in no mood for games.  
  
But she got no response, Heero had his back turned, he was checking the bullets in his gun.  
  
"Damn it Yuy! Answer me!" Haruka took his shoulder and turned him so he was facing her. Icy eyes clashed, each narrowing both held their own, neither were willing to blink first.  
  
"This is no time to be so childish!" Rei snapped pushing the two apart, just as impatient as Haruka.  
  
The messy chocolate haired solider merely scowled before slipping his gun into his pants, "Get out of my way." He started to push past the people in the room, but was stopped when Hotaru stood firmly in front of him, "Iie, Yuy-san, tell us where our Hime is. We want to protect her too, it is our job more so than it is yours."  
  
Heero looked straight past her, his eyes were disturbingly cold, and obviously he wasn't going to talk.  
  
Shaking his head the braided pilot slung an arm around Heero's shoulder, "No use..When Hee-man is like this, nothing is gonna stop him." Duo put it rather bluntly, but he was smiling, it felt kind of good having the old Heero back, good but saddening at the same time.  
  
"I don't care about that! We want to know what happened!" Ami shouted, her cheeks turning red.  
  
The outburst was somewhat what surprising, but it got a reaction, "Shes gone." Heero's voice came out somewhat strained, and had an all business like air, pushing away from Duo and past Hotaru he started for the stairs, not even glancing back or offering a, 'anyone want to come with?'.  
  
"Well no duh Sherlock." Minako made a face, the group all followed close behind; everyone was silent until they reached the ground floor.  
  
The group than faced the barrel of his gun, "I'm going. You stay."  
  
"Why Heero, did you get a new gun?"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"What? It looks different."  
  
"Really Maxwell! Of all the times-"  
  
"Well soooory Wu-man!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Wufei, Duo, please!"  
  
"Hey! Don't threaten Duo-chan with your sword!"  
  
"Onna! Give me back my sword!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Minako! Watch out!"  
  
  
  
Amongst the fighting Heero managed to slip away, but now without Haruka noticing, slipping into the shadows she followed him, careful to make no noise.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kou? Seiya? Seiya Kou!?!" Usagi couldn't believe it, she felt a pang in her heart, remembering things for her past life that the two had done.she also remembered the love she had felt for him than and the love that stirred in her heart now.  
  
"As in Sailor Star Fighter?" She asked taking a step forward, forgetting all about her predicament, as well as lessening the grip on her sheet every so slightly.  
  
Something flashed in Seiya's cold navy eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared, "I know nothing of this Sailor Star Fighter, but hai I am Seiya Kou, the one and only." His smile was smug, as he raised an eyebrow, "Ah Odango, your nightdress is slipping." Seiya gestured towards the sheet that was now showing a little more than it should, not that it bothered him.but he did have some decency.  
  
Blushing Usagi pulled it up and tried making it a little tighter, but to no avail damn these sheets.she would have to ask if there was something around here that she could wear.  
  
"Tsk, tsk Seiya. Were you planning on hogging all the spotlight as well as the girl?" Came a lighter more feminine voice from the shadows, that held a tone of teasing, but seemed also somewhat irritated.  
  
Scowling Seiya turned slightly on his heel, "Maybe I was."  
  
"Well we just won't hear of it!" Came the same voice.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it, two more figures, dressed in the same fashion appeared, one was by far shorter, with silver hair and emerald eyes while the other was rather tall, long brown hair and purple orbs, "Nani?" She whispered.  
  
Smirking the silver one bowed, "Gomen nasi for Seiya's rudeness, I am Yaten Kou."  
  
"And I am Taiki Kou." The taller one bowed as well.  
  
"We are the three generals, the Three Lights." The one known as Yaten was now speaking, all the while he was getting rather evil looks from Seiya.  
  
"No way." Usagi closed her eyes as memories flashed through, of the same three men, only somewhat younger, they had been idols.the Three Lights..they had also been Star Fighter, Healer and Maker..just what was going on here?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: These chapters are just getting crappier and crappier..sorry it was so short, but being in 8th grade is a lot harder than 7th, and if I don't keep my grades up my computer is going bye-bye, and I hate using my parents or my siblings..so please bear with me and my sucky chapters...if you have ANY ideas of how I can kill off Relena and Austin or if you have ANY ideas at all PLEASE share! Ja ne! ~Bunny~ 


	23. Chapter 21: Here we go

All right people here is the next chapter! Sorry for the delay but life has been hetic, and I've been running around like a freaking chicken with its head cut off..have you ever actually seen that? Its disturbing.  
  
Firedragon- THANK YOU!  
  
Cheska- ::Catches Cheska so she doesn't hit ground:: Wake up.....::Splashes some cold water on face:: WAKE UP!!! You got to read my new chapter!!! Don't make me tickle you, because believe me I will!  
  
Hotaru-The Sovreign Of Silence- I'm glad you finally got caught up, and I'm glad you like hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.  
  
spacecase-LMAO!!!! I know a guy named Austin to...yeah it seems like all Austins are annoying....keep your grades up cause I like reading your reviews! And I'll try to torture Austin just for you -.^  
  
Amy@ngeL- We all like Heero, ne?  
  
Cristina- Thank you for thinking I write so well for only being in 8th grade, I appreciate it since my English teacher says I write like crap *sniff*. I think its been annoying a lot of people the way I keep having that happen, I swear to God I don't mean to but...I don't know it just keeps happening I really should plan things better..... I'm planning on killing Relena off soon I agree she is WAY beyond annoying, glad you think the Three lights being evil is genius, at least I did something right ^^ and don't worry I do plan on finishing this!  
  
the Iron Duke- Thanks for your suggestion, used it in this chapter, hopes this makes up for last chapter ^^  
  
Mercury Ice Storm- Hehe, I think the title for that chap shall be 'And now we watch Haruka kick some ass' of course I shall bring the entertainment as long as you bring the refreshments!  
  
Bluejello- Thanks for the offer to help, I might just have to take you up on that! Indigestion *shivers*  
  
Star Traveler- I like Yaten to hes funny ^^ Glad you forgive me and for you I shall try to make my chaps longer!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I tried to bribe them but I guess pennies just aren't worth what they used to be ::sigh::  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi had stood there for a few moments trying to digest everything. Sapphire orbs glazed over as everything that she had known about the three played through her mind, small tears welled in her hues as she faced the fact that something was defiantly wrong with them...  
  
"Doushite..why am I here?" She finally managed to ask, her voice betrayed her feelings of confusion as well as her sorrow.  
  
Chuckling Yaten took a step forward, "I really don't believe we should be the ones to tell you." He looked about to sat more but the tallest one spike up, "Maybe Hime, you would like us to show you to your room so you can change into something a little more appropriate?" Purple orbs looked her up and down obviously amused, a blush once again rose to her cheeks.  
  
"Hai." She nodded eagerly.  
  
Nodding Taiki turned on his heel and headed towards one of the hallways, Yaten fell in line behind him and Seiya walked by Usagi. As they walked Usagi took in her surroundings, bare feet padded on the cold marble which at one point in one of the many hallways had turned into plush carpet which greatly warmed her feet, some walls were painted while others were of glass and yet some were windows, pictures hung in many places, some of angles, others of demons, suddenly she stopped, her sapphire pools fixed themselves on one picture in particular. It was rather large and seemed to be the prized picture, the way it was set aside from the others. It was of a battle, nothing simple like a war, but an awful battle, eight girls lay on the ground, thrown as if rag dolls, one stood alone crying, her hair billowing in the breeze and the look in her eyes was of pure sadness, the sky was dark and threatening, everything seemed dead, there stood a man shrouded in the shadows and something almost sinister lurking behind the crying one. Usagi's breath caught in her throat, that was her! The girl crying was her! She wore a fuku similar to the one she had now, only the colors were different, it was tattered and her wings were ripped, she clutched a crystal in her hand, and the eight girls were none other than Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Sestuna, all of them were dead- "Interesting picture ne?" Seiya's voice startled her, "Its one of our master's favorites." His voice was low and husky, placing a hand on her shoulder he lowered his lips so they were right next to her ear, his warm breath tickled her neck.  
  
"Oi! Seiya stop dawdling!" Came the shout startling the two.  
  
The fair raven haired solider let his hand drop back to his side sighing he turned and once again started walking his boots made a soft clipping noise as the cold marble replaced the plush carpet, tearing her eyes away Usagi scurried after him. The picture she had jus seen burned into her mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wind rushed around him, his heart pounding as he willed the motorcycle faster, he was planning on pulling over soon, he didn't want to but he had to, just running like this wasn't going to get him very far, his laptop was placed securely in the pack attached to the back, grunting he let his instincts guide him for the moment and forgot about the logical thinking of actually pulling over.  
  
It was amazing how he hadn't even sensed he was being followed! Snorting she shook her had, 'Perfect solider...as if.' but now was no time to really be worrying about that. Fingers curled them-selves tighter around the wheel, knuckles turned pearly white, "Yuy why are you running so blindly?" She mused softly to herself, biting her lower lip brows furrowing she started to tap absently minded on the steering wheel.  
  
Wheels came to a screeching halt as the forest green motorcycle made a swift turn, scowling she quickly followed, watching as her stopped at a local Ma and Pa's. Parking she sat still for a few minutes, watching the window where she could see what Heero was doing, finally looking away she checked her watch and decided it was time to go in, getting out from the car she headed towards the door, eyes cast towards the sky as if wishing the gods would give her an answer to why life couldn't be more simple-  
  
"Omae O Korosu."  
  
If the senshi of winds was startled her features certainly didn't give her away, looking down her emerald eyes met the barrel of a gun, grunting she pushed it away only to have it brought right back up, "Y-"  
  
The safety was clicked off.  
  
"Stop being so god damn childish for Kami's sake!" Haruka spat, "I'm starting to think you don't even really care about Koneko."  
  
Dark blue orbs hardened, "Let me be." He finally said, his tone was low.  
  
"Iie, you can't do this alone, obviously what ever attacked you before was more than you could handle." Haruka put it bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I can handle anything." Heero's tone was anything but friendly, he had lowered his gun, but it was still trained towards Haruka.  
  
"Yeah sure you can." Came Haruka's reply as she scoffed at the ground, "And thats why Usagi is here with us right now." The comment caught both of them off guard, looking up her eyes locked with Heero's.  
  
"Don't think just because your Usagi's friend I would hesitate to kill you. Stay the hell away from me. Next time you run into me it will be fatal." 'Next time you run into me it will be fatal.' The words hit Haruka like a ton of bricks, she had said something along the same lines to Usagi back when she and Michiru had been looking for the three Talisman, strange how such things you forget all about..her thoughts wondered but that didn't cause Heero to falter, he turned on his heel and headed towards his motorcycle, getting on he tried to start it, but to no avail.  
  
"Looking for these?" The racer asked smirking as she held up some wires finally snapping from her reverie, "Took the liberty so you couldn't get away to easily." She explained still smirking.  
  
Scowling Heero slowly stood up before opening the door to Haruka's vehicle and climbing in, chuckling Haruka walked around and was about to open the door when she noticed it was locked, raising an eyebrow Haruka couldn't help but wonder how this poor guy had ever been considered as the perfect solider, reaching into her pockets she searched for her keys, only to find they weren't there, "What the-" As if to answer her question the engine revved before the car whizzed past her, leaving a trail of dust in its wake and leaving behind a very stunned Haruka, "Damn it!" She cursed before turning on her heel and taking off after the car.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Standing before the mirror Usagi looked herself over, she wore a long flowing dress the color of the softest pink, the material was silk and clung to her body showing off her womanly curves, her hair was pulled into the odango style as usual, sticking out her tongue she couldn't help but make a face...this was so not her.  
  
A knock came to her door, "Hime? Are you still alive?" It was Seiya, he and the other two were stationed out side her door.  
  
"Hai. Still alive....but isn't there anything else I could wear?" She asked tugging at the dress. The door slowly opened before Seiya stuck his head in, Yaten's emerald eyes were visible as he tried to catch a glimpse of Usagi as well. Seiya pushed Yaten back before slipping threw the door and slamming it the lock slid into place. "Owww! Seiya no baka! If you ruined my nose I am going to make you pay!" Came the pained voice of the delicate silver haired light. Chuckling Seiya merely shook his head before walking to where Usagi still stood, looking in the mirror, "You look like a fallen tenshi." He told her, lowering his lips to her neck he placed soft butterfly kisses up and down her collar bone, smirking when he felt his prey shiver. "Seiya I-" She didn't have to finish her sentence because the door burst open with a triumphant "Ha!" Both turned to see Yaten holding a hairpin up and smirking. "Sorry you two but its time for lunch, you can keep your hand off each other until than, ne?" Usagi's cheeks turned a darker shade than her dress while Seiya was able to keep his blushing under control, the three men and Usagi headed towards the dinning hall, Seiya giving Yaten a quick jab to the ribs whenever the opportunity presented itself. Taiki and Usagi made small chat but it was obvious Taiki had no real interest. Finally they made it, the smell of food wafted through the warm air making Usagi lick her lips in anticipation, not able to keep from smiling she hurried ahead of the three and let out a small gasp of delight when she saw the food laid out on the table, giggling with glee she quickly took a seat forgetting she was currently a prisoner she started to dig in.  
  
"So I see old habits die hard?" Came the same scratchy voice, Usage stopped eating and quickly stood up, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had just entered but all three fell to one knee in respect as the figure shrouded in the shadows finally emerged. 


	24. Chapter 22: The Enemy! Has the world gon...

Hey all! Didn't get very many reviews for last chapter.oh well..maybe I'll get more this chapter!  
  
spacecase- Welp here it is so enjoy ^^  
  
Star Traveler- Hehe you know you better thank your lucky stars I'm not blonde ^^ actually I guess I kinda am blonde....do you think red hair with natural blonde streaks counts? Lol anyways glad you checked because I love your reveiws! Yeah Haruka is gonna be pissed....but than again isn't she usually?  
  
Linauri- I would tell you....but you'll find out in this chapter, hope it wasn't who you thought it was!  
  
the Iron Duke- I'll defiantly keep that in mind about Heero scaring Haruka because I have to agree with you, glad you think I made an improvement!  
  
goddess pluto- Hehe Mamoru is evil....just not the main evil ^^  
  
Cheska - Yay you!! I know Seiya is being a little shall we say....forward but I always think that if Seiya had just told his feelings and kissed Usagi in the show it would have ended differently so here he is being forward mwhahaaaa!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm- I'm impressed! I can never actually do that with a skittle much less anything else -.- and do not fear heads shall be rolling soon ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: .....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The figure from the shadows smirked as her features were cast into the light.  
  
"Iie.." Usagi took a step back her hand flying to her mouth, shaking her head from side to side, "It-it can't be."  
  
The figure's smirk slowly turned into a frown, "Now really Hime is that any way to receive me after so long?" She asked mock hurt weaved its way into her voice.  
  
"Luna." Was all the girl managed to whisper before dropping to her knees and clutching her head, "Luna!" She yelled, "How-how could this of happened?!"  
  
A gay laughter bubbled from the lips of the once feline, jet black hair tumbled down her shoulder blades ending near her hips, four buns swayed, two on each side of her head, dark midnight blue eyes that were almost black twinkled with cruel laughter at Usagi's dismay.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fate sat biting her nails grumbling under her breath, "Destiny I swear if you let-"  
  
"Oi Fate have faith." Destiny grinned before chuckling as the two watched the events unfold right before their eyes, each held the power to alter anything but each knew when it was better to let things fold out on there own, for each had experience in interfering and knew even than it didn't always turn out for the best.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero cast a glance towards his laptop on the screen was a map, and his destination was circled in red, pressing on the gas he whizzed past cars ignoring the angry shouts and honking, he could only think of one thing and that was his, mission to save Usagi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Uranus sprinted from building top to building top keeping her eyes on her car at all times. The wind rushed around her, whistling in her ears the whispers of warnings, scowling she tried to tune the wind out.  
  
'URANUS!'  
  
'OW! Fuck Michiru! Nani?!'  
  
'Where in the name of Kami are you!?'  
  
'I'm chasing Heero, what do you think I'm doing?'  
  
'I never know with you Haruka.'  
  
'Oi! I've already told you that strip thing was a one timer, really Michi have you no trust?'  
  
'Nani?!'  
  
'Ne? Didn't I tell you about that?'  
  
'Iie!'  
  
Scowl deepening Uranus almost lost her car as she fought with Michiru.  
  
'Well now is not the time.I'm following Heero.'  
  
'Har-'  
  
That's when Uranus tuned out Michiru and let the wind whisper in her ear, whisper things that even she the senshi of winds was afraid to hear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Michiru snapped obviously not in a good mood as she opened her eyes and glared at the teenagers in front of her.  
  
The senshi sat crowded around Michiru who sat in a chair, arms followed across her chest, aqua hair blew slightly in the breeze as her aqua eyes gained a look that put the stormy sea to shame.  
  
"Did you get in contact with Haruka?" Minako asked impatiently biting her pinky nail, she was oblivious to the fact Michiru seemed to get only more upset when she mentioned Haruka.  
  
Michiru glared at the bubbly blonde, "Of course I did." She spat out; the girls were surprised never did Michiru act like this.  
  
"Michiru here I think these might be useful." Sestuna handed her teammate and long time friend something that was concealed from the others eyesight.  
  
"Nani what is it Sestun-" The senshi of sea's cheeks slowly grew redder and redder as she stared at the tiny pills in her hand, "MIDOL!?!" She yelled not able to control herself.  
  
Makoto burst out laughing, clutching her stomach she fell to her knees a snort worked its way into her peals of laughter.  
  
Rei snickered and gave a thumbs up to Sestuna as she stood behind Michiru she herself couldn't have thought of anything better for the cranky Michiru.  
  
Ami hide her giggles behind her hand as a faint blush rose to her cheeks, she looked at Sestuna and shook her head, never in a million years would she have thought the keeper of time would do such a thing.  
  
Hotaru didn't understand why it was such a big deal, it was just Midol, wasn't their princess more important than pmsing medication?  
  
Minako joined Makoto rolling on the floor with laughter, once Makoto calmed down she only had to look at Minako still rolling on the ground before she once again fell into peals of laughter.  
  
"Forgive me Michiru, but I just thought you needed it." Sestuna said with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Sestuna." The thanks was said through clenched teeth, "But I am fine."  
  
"Well than whats the problem Michiru-mamma?" Hotaru asked curiously.  
  
"Haruka is just being a pain in the ass." Came the curt response.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks and couldn't help but smirk though most of the laughing had died down, save for the goddess of love and a few chuckles here and there from the descendent of Zeus.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So now that Heero is gone what are we supposed to do?" Duo asked sitting atop a counter and swinging his legs, cobalt blue eyes held a look of boredom for he and Wu Fei had been separated.  
  
"Wait till he comes back?" Quatre offered looking out the window at the clouds that gathered in the sky, worry written over his angelic features, he didn't notice Duo slowly inching his way on the counter top to where Wu Fei sat his eyes closed as if he was meditating.  
  
"Hold Maxwell ransom?" Wu Fei's offer sounded more like a command, as his lips twitched into a sinister grin his katana laid on the table.  
  
"Wu-" Duo's whine was cut off as Trowa sat down, "Track Heero." He said simply typing quickly on his laptop, he waited a few seconds brow's furrowing before he started to type again.  
  
"You mean you put a tracker on Heero?" Duo asked peering over Trowa's shoulder, his braid tumbling onto the keyboard as his plan to annoy Wu Fei vanished from his thoughts, Trowa ignored it and simply typed around the long dark brown braid, his emerald eye never leaving the screen, his concentration never breaking. The silent solider merely nodded as his response to Duo's idiotic question hoping that would stop the boy from bothering him furthermore so he could continue his search without having to answer annoying questions. Trowa's smile was smug but small, and obviously he was pleased with himself.  
  
Wu Fei scooted closer to see what Trowa was currently pulling up and Quatre broke his gaze at the sky as he to turned to watch, fascination was obvious.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Slowly she walked towards the kneeling Usagi and grasped the blonde's chin between perfectly manicured black nails, lifting it dark midnight blue eyes clashed with clear sapphire, "Ne did you really think that after all that time of coaching you and watching you I was going to pass up the opportunity of becoming queen myself when I had the chance?" Her rose bud lips formed a questioning pout as she searched the depths of Usagi's orbs with her own as if looking for something that she felt should be there but couldn't find it.  
  
Entranced by Luna's glare the helpless princess tried to look away but found it impossible to break the contact, it was as if she was in some sort of stupor or trance, for Kami's sake she couldn't even blink! "I.I don't understand.Luna you were always so.so.." Her sentence merely trailed as her brain racked for the right word yet she couldn't find much less say it.  
  
"Nice? Loving? Caring?" Luna spat in disgust, her nails digging into Usagi's soft and vulnerable throat as her hand slowly slipped down, "What I was and what I am are two different things, remember that darling." Pulling away her hand she left two trails of blood from where her nails had sunk themselves into Usagi's soft flesh, Luna turned to the star lights and beckoned them to rise.  
  
"Demo doushite them?" Usagi asked finally gaining her where abouts as her delicate fingers briefly touched the cuts she allowed herself a small wince but nothing more. Rising to her feet she looked towards the Lights with a longing look, wishing there was something she could do to help them; she hated the way they acted as if they were trained monkeys.  
  
"Because who would have thought?" Luna asked smirking as she took a seat, "I mean really, the three lights? Come on!" She laughed, "And plus your senshi are by far to faithful.but them?" She gestured towards Seiya, Yaten and Taiki who stood at perfect attention waiting for a command, although their eyes were wandering, Seiya's dark orbs had fixated themselves on Usagi, "Like taking candy from a baby! Kakyuu always was a pacifism." Grimacing she shook her head as if to get such awful thoughts out of her head.  
  
"You killed Kakyuu-hime?" Usagi asked softly tears filling her eyes in remorse for the dead ou jo who had been so nice and caring towards her during the brief time in which she knew the Star Light's princess.. she couldn't believe this! First the lights and now Luna, had the world really gone this mad? What next would Heero come running in and pronounce his undying love for this feline now human who seemed bent on destroying the things Usagi held dear?  
  
"Oh please!" Luna rolled her eyes and swatted at the air as if Usagi was a pestering little bug buzzing by her ear and nothing more, "The little bitch was already as good as dead after her people rebelled I just.shall we say speeded the process along." Ruby lips twirled themselves into a sick smirk, "These three were crying over her body like little lost puppies I didn't need to do much they were already so vulnerable."  
  
"And than you-"  
  
"Brainwashed them? My, my little rabbit you certainly did get brighter than the last time I saw you! I guess you do get smarter after you die!"  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Usagi asked softly, "Kill me off? Me and my senshi?!"  
  
Luna shook her head and clucked her tongue as if that was the silliest thing she had ever heard and didn't even except that from a four year old much less the Tsuki no Hime standing in front of her, "Why my dear! Why would I do that?" Smirking she once again stood and walked to the trembling Usagi, wither it was from fear, anger or both is as good as guess as any. "No you see I was thinking more along the lines that I would keep you alive.so you can see my empire rise.and than well I'll let the generals decide you fate." Giggling she leaned closer, her voice dropped to a husky whisper, "But I wouldn't worry.they are very good.if you know what I mean."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All right who was thinking Luna? Hmmmm..I know I sure as hell wasn't ( Ja ne for now! ~Bunny~ 


	25. Chapter 23: Could things get any worse?

Hey all.I'm SOOOOOOO close to 200 reviews! Please people get me 200 ^.^  
  
Senshi- Hehe it seems I fooled everyone ^.~  
  
Linauri(Lin)- *blushes* thank you for thinking I'm gifted!!! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.  
  
Bluejello- I think Sestuna would be one of the more wacky characters if she wasn't so damn mysterious!  
  
the Iron Duke- Actually Luna turns human in both the cartoon (Sailor Moon S The Movie) and in the magna (comic Book #11) so nope it isn't made up ^^ I agree I hate Mamoru....hes a evil little man....... P.S.: O.o ChibiUsa Mamoru and Kakyuu's daughter ::Snicker:: Hehe that would be pretty funny.......  
  
LeaD- If I was Luna I would have killed Usagi off a long time ago and become Queen myself ::evil grin::  
  
Star Traveler- Glad you liked the Midol I happened to write it after my major pmsing day........Personally I think all the outers are kawaii, especially when they happen to be mad ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm starting not to believe in them -.-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi let her jaw drop as her eyes widened, she knew exactly what Luna was hinting at when she spoke about the generals and as she looked over to see Seiya and Yaten smirking at each other her cheeks burned brighter, "How.I.." But she was speechless.  
  
Luna obviously pleased with herself grabbed Usagi's upper arm and led the dumfounded tenshi to a seat and shoved her roughly into the chair, she than took her own seat at the head of the table. Suddenly as if a silent command had been sent out, servants appeared carrying rather large trays of steaming food. Seiya took a seat across from Usagi his eyes never leaving her stuttering lips, Yaten next to him with Taiki on his other side.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Screeching to a halt Heero glanced around before slipping from the car, making sure his gun was where it should be he slowly walked towards the empty building, cold eyes scanned it, the place looked old, rundown and abandoned but he knew that looks were defiantly deceiving, taking one last breath of fresh air he eased himself threw a broken window, "I'm coming Usagi."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"SHIT!" Uranus hissed, she had lost the 'Perfect Solider' when it had started to rain; the rain had slowed her up a bit. "Where are you?" She yelled in frustration whipping sandy bangs from her eyes as the rain plastered her hair and her uniform to her body, swearing under her breath it was no use for the words were lost to the wind, sighing she closed her eyes and prayed silently to the winds wishing for some sort of clue as to where she should go.  
  
'The one who you seek is not far ahead. Winds have lead down the right path. But time does not agree with the wind. For time grows short and the wind shall fail.'  
  
The whispering wind repeated that strange verse two or three times before Uranus clucked her tongue and once again tuned out the bothersome wind, growling in determination she leaped ahead her feet slapping the pavement and her heart matching the beat, she knew she had to hurry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lets go." The sudden sound of Trowa's voice was startling, the girls turned to see all four boys loading their guns with solemn looks on their faces.  
  
"Nani?" Makoto was the first to speak as she stood up from where she had been seated on the ground.  
  
"We found Heero. We are going, you stay here." This time it was Duo speaking, there was no glint in his eyes, his face was passive, lips set into a tight line.  
  
"No we're coming to." Sestuna spoke as she stood up, the others following suite.  
  
"It might be dangerous onnas." Wu Fei was speaking to all of them but his onyx eyes were locked on Rei's violet orbs.  
  
The girls just nodded, "We know." Came the chorused responses, "But we're willing to risk anything for Hime.Usagi..and her happiness." The fiery priestess' response was firm and confident.  
  
The boys nodded, they knew not to argue it just wasted time, and time was not always on their side.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make-UP!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power! Make-UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-UP!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make-UP!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power! Make-UP!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power! Make-UP!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power! Make-UP!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Uranus looked at the building, emerald eyes held the look of amusement but the rest of her face was emotionless, "You're joking me." She couldn't believe this is where Koneko was actually being held.  
  
"Never judge something by its cover." Came the smooth voice of her lover and partner.  
  
"Neptune." The warrior of winds didn't even turn, she knew who was beside her.  
  
"Uranus." Smiling the senshi of the sea clutched her mirror in one hand.  
  
"Together?"  
  
"As always." The two exchanged small smiles, Uranus turned to look behind her, "Minna?"  
  
"Still coming."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ran ahead, being your partner for all those years paid off." Neptune giggled as Uranus smirked, "Always knew it would."  
  
Than they turned, interlocking fingers they made their way into the building and into whatever Fate and Destiny held in store for them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Can't you drive faster?!" Jupiter was jumpy; she hated this feeling wishing they could go faster.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" Mars snapped, six senshi and four pilots stuck into a jeep really wasn't any one's idea of fun.well except maybe Duo's but even he was to edgy to actually be enjoying any of this.  
  
"Well damnit go faster!" Jupiter poked at Mar's shoulder.  
  
"Jupiter if your so speed happy why don't you drive?!" Mar's patience was wearing thin, locks of raven hair whipped her in the face as she tried to swerve the rain pelting down on them, no one had wanted to waste time pulling up the top so they were stuck being soaked.  
  
"Oi! My hair is going to look so frizzy!" Venus fumed sitting in the back, on Pluto's lap as she fussed with her hair.  
  
"Venus-san, I don't think now is the time to be worrying about hair." Pluto's voice was calm but her ruby eyes were flickering as she gripped her time staff tighter.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You're a lesbian!" Venus growled.  
  
"Nani?!" Pluto hissed, her tone dangerously low as ruby eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sestuna you're a lesbian!?" Duo asked craning from his seat in front to get a look at her.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Will you three please shut up!" Mar's yelled, fire radiated from her eyes as she turned to glare at them, her look promised pain.  
  
"Gomen." Venus squeaked.  
  
Pluto gave a small smile of gratitude.  
  
Duo just nodded, not really threatened by the way Mar's looked at him, he was more threatened by Wu Fei who was holding up his katana.  
  
"Mars the road!" Mercury yelped grabbing onto the nearest thing, which was Quatre.  
  
The sandy haired boy turned a deep shade of red, as did Mercury when she noticed what she was doing.  
  
"Oh uh-"  
  
Suddenly the car stopped, sending everyone tumbling forward, Duo fell and hit his head on the dashboard ensuring a yelp of pain, Jupiter toppled onto Mar's lap while Mercury fell against Quatre further embarrassing the two, Trowa whacked Wu Fei with his bang, Pluto went lurching Venus falling off her lap onto the ground.  
  
"Mars!" Came the cry from several people.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Where here." Came her satisfied reply as she jumped from the car after brushing Jupiter off of her.  
  
All of them looked to see they were parked in front of an old building, an eerie silence fell over them as they took in the sight; each knowing that what lay inside may very well be the end of them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The halls were dark, only candles cast its eerie light on the decorative walls, it was obvious he was still pretty far from where she was being held, walking slowly his body pressed against the cold walls he let his thoughts wander.  
  
~"Do you still want to marry me?" Her voice was soft, almost as if she regretted asking the question, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Usagi.." His voice trailed off giving her a gentle squeeze.  
  
Pulling away from his embrace, immediately missing the warmth and comfort she had felt, she turned to look at him, eyes locked, both held steady gazes, his dark blue eyes searched her bright sapphire ones, but they showed nothing, "Just answer me." Her voice was firm it held no hint of what she was feeling.~  
  
'Do I still want to marry her..? Of course..I love her..but am I good enough for her?' He was lost in his thoughts of Usagi and exactly where their love was going at this point, 'I want her to be happy, but I don't know if I can make her happy.'  
  
"Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air." Something cold hit his neck and suddenly his eyes came to focus, he was surrounded.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	26. Chapter 24: Obviously they can

AHHH I'M SO CLOSE TO 200!!! You guys are so cruel::sob:: damn I seem to be getting less and less reviews PLEASE PEOPLE IF YOU READ MY STORY THAN REVIEW! I always try to review the stories I read and it would mean a great deal if you could do the same! Thanks!  
  
(I will now have responses to my reviews on the bottom of the page ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: It ___ mine ____ you____? (fill in the blanks)  
  
The three boys ate rather quickly and silently although you could tell that underneath the table someone was poking someone else and stomping on the other's foot, ensuring scowls, mutters and grumbling. Luna watched with amused eyes as she swirled the wine in her glass taking small sips now and than but ignoring her food.  
  
Usagi just sat and looked at the four, her food untouched her mind whirling, "It won't work." She spoke suddenly, her voice surprising herself more than the other occupants of the room, all eating stopped, and four pairs of eyes came to rest on the paling figure of the princess.  
  
"Why darling, what ever do you mean?" Luna purred her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"I'll stop you or I'll die trying." Usagi hissed as she stood from the table sending her chair toppling backwards.  
  
An amused smile graced the crimson lips of the hime's captor, "Really? And however shall you do that? I mean without this you are as harmless as a mouse. No pun intended." With that said a brooch appeared in Luna's outstretched hand, her fingers curled around it.  
  
"Dem-Nani! That's mine!" The realization hit hard that indeed Usagi's brooch was in the clutches of Luna rendering her powerless.  
  
"Oh you mean this?" Luna asked an evil glint in her eye as she held it up for all to see. It was in the shape of a eleven point star, the color seemed almost translucent, on each tip was a colored gem and in the middle was an empty place and above it a tiny crescent moon, what was supposed to go in the middle was a mystery to Usagi but she knew it was something that she had once held dear.  
  
"I must say Usagi that if you merely rely on this than you are nothing compared to what I thought you might be. This will be to easy!" A giggle of pure evil bubbled from her lips as the Lights who had merely been watching couldn't help but smirk, but for a brief second or two their eyes landed upon the brooch, eyebrows knitted as they tried to figure why the turmoil this silly girl was in and the brooch seemed to stir something inside them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Nothing yet."  
  
"Are we any closer?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Is she-"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A sigh of relief escaped Uranus' lips as the two walked, falling once again into silence, their hands were intertwined in the hand that was free Neptune clutched her mirror holding it up from time to time and seeing something that her partner could not, Uranus held her sword fingers tensed every time a shadow moved or a rustle was heard, slowly Uranus let her emerald hues travel down to her gloved hand which was interlocked with Neptune, a small smile graced her lips as she thought of everything the two had been through together.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Rain pelted the glass, "The time is coming." Haruka spoke softly as she looked at the city that lay beyond the glass, she felt Michiru watching as she slowly lifted her hands and studied them intently.  
  
'I know these hands are dirty already.' Grief flooded through her but she tried her best to ignore it, 'I will make any sacrifice and use any means to get the talismans!' Was the thought that helped her push away the grief that had temporarily settled in her heart, a small gasp escaped her lips as she looked up to see Michiru looking right at her. The sea green eyes held such sadness and her lips were set in a sad line, "Michiru?" Haruka asked as her lover slowly placed a hand over Haruka's and looked at her with a small but sad smile, Michiru slowly picked up Haruka's hand and for a moment the fingers seemed to fight before finally interlocking.  
  
Michiru sat across from Haruka the rain pelting in the back round as both studied their hands and than their lover's faces, "Come on, whats wrong?" Haruka finally asked smiling somewhat playfully although she felt anything but playful.  
  
Michiru just looked at her for a moment before she spoke, " Haruka don't worry. I like your hands." *  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
The racer was snapped from her thoughts as Neptune came to an abrupt stop, breath caught in her throat the aqua haired girl turned to Uranus, "Something tells me we should stop." She said her voice nothing more than a whisper, "Something is forbidding we go any further."  
  
"What the hell do you mean? Neptune we are so close I can fell it!" Uranus' voice rose slightly above a whisper but she was able to keep it quiet.  
  
"I know that..demo I trust this feeling." Neptune smiled locking eyes with Uranus, "Please Uranus, just trust me on this." Her voice was calm and smooth.  
  
Looking at her skeptically for a moment Uranus finally nodded, "Alright we'll wait.but not for long mind you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sound of footsteps was really the only sound you could hear from the band of soldiers, each one walked their eyes locked on what lay before them, their ears pricking at the slightest noise or rustle, faces showed no emotion, fingers twitched and curled as they continued on.  
  
Saturn's purple orbs were glossy as she walked, holding her glaive she couldn't help but wonder if she would have to use it today, sighing she wet her lips, maybe when this was all over they would be able to finally get to know Usagi, she seemed so different than the last time they had fought together..  
  
Pluto looked over at her younger companion, maroon eyes widened slightly as she saw the tears that unashamedly slipped from the dark soldier's eyes, a small smile of compassion found its way to her lips but she said nothing.  
  
Up ahead Trowa suddenly stopped, he held up a hand as everyone also stopped peering around the tall stoic one as they tried to catch a glimpse of what had stopped them, what they saw was shocking, Neptune and Uranus stood perfectly still, hands intertwined, "Nani why did that stop?" Mercury asked softly her visor was in place but she had ceased her quiet clacking of keys on her computer.  
  
Mars shook her head verifying she didn't know but she was going to find out, pushing past the boys her red heels clicked on the marble, "What are you doing?" She hissed making the two turn their heads to look at the girl, "Waiting baka." Uranus's eyes narrowed slightly at the idiotic question, was it not obvious? Than again these were the inners.  
  
"Uranus," Neptune shook her head before smiling slightly at Mars, "I just have this feeling that we should wait." Her reply was simple, her smile slowly vanished as she turned once again and glanced down the long hallway that still lay before them separating them from their Hime.  
  
"Why?! Usagi may be suffering in there! And we are supposed to protect her! Not stand here like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off!" Mars voice rose after each exclamation point.  
  
Uranus whirled around facing Mars fully, eyes narrowing she looked ready to slap the shorter senshi, "Kuso Mars! Do you know nothing of trust?! I'm standing here even though with every second that goes by, every wisp of wind that mummers in my ear is bringing us all closer to a battle that we don't know the outcome of I still have faith! I trust Neptune, Kami knows I will and have put my life on the line because I trust what she says! Maybe you four haven't covered simple things like trust but we four have! And I know Usagi can hold out on her own even if every fiber of my god forsaken being wants me to run in there and protect her from losing any of that shine that innocence she has I can't."  
  
Tears that were almost unnoticeable sprang to Uranus' eyes as the words that she had said sank in to not only Mars heart but everyone else's and they were like daggers, it would have been better if she had just hit Mars than maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much, the fiery girl's cheeks reddened slightly as her violet eyes lowered, "Gomen." She whispered her voice laced with inner turmoil and hurt as the other senshi and Gundam boys came behind Mars, Wu Fei placed a somewhat reassuring hand on her shoulder than let it return to his side in a slacking manner.  
  
"How long should we wait?" Venus asked her voice soft, cornflower blue eyes held sympathy for the ashamed senshi of fire but she understood what Uranus meant, "As long as it takes." Jupiter's voice was clear and level even though her eyes were stormy and her fingers were clenched tightly.  
  
"Yes.. we'll wait till death if we have to. We've done it before." Saturn's voice was to quiet to be heard by the sailors but Trowa, Duo and Wu Fei heard it, each exchanged worried glances not sure if they could handle whatever force they were about to be thrown at.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi stood all color drained from her face, silver locks mattered her face, sapphire hues were glossy, Luna smirked deciding to keep Usagi speechless, "Tell me Usagi do you remember Mamoru? Or should I say Mamo- chan?" Snapping her fingers a body appeared suspended in mid air before falling to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi whispered before remembering him as the one who had given her back her memories, "Mamoru!" She shrieked torn between grief and shock as she ran to the body, she fell to her knees and looked at his pale form, his lips were slightly parted and his eyes were closed, raven locks framed his to pale face,  
  
"Is he-"  
  
"Dead? Hai it was rather fun the way he squirmed and threatened but really he was a wimp." She smiled in satisfaction at the response she got from Usagi.  
  
Even though she hadn't thought much of this man in this life the memories from the past made tears spring from her eyes in the sad way his life had ended, "Mamoru.gomen nasi." She whispered before placing a soft kiss upon his forehead almost as a final good-bye from her past life and this, apologizing for any pain she may have caused him, "Sleep now and be happy." Her voice was soft as she said those last words.  
  
Slowly she stood up brushing away her tears, "How many more do you plan to kill today?" She asked her voice was shaky and filled with hate as she turned to look at Luna. The woman merely shook her head chuckling, "Oh I don't know, maybe just one more." Doors swung open to let in guards who dragged a limp body with them. Fresh bruises covered his body as well as lashes, chocolate locks shaded his eyes his lip was cracked blood caked upon it and his chin as well, "I believe you know him?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Usagi stood perfectly still for a moment, her eyes widened she didn't want to believe it was true, oh God no! Don't let it be him, she knew she had to say something though she knew she had to confirm if this was the man she loved or just some sort of trick, some sort of trick to make her go crazy, "Heero?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*=The words that are said come from episode 110 in the Sailor Moon S season, the scene occurs right after the call from Eudial where she tells Michiru and Haruka that she has located the talismans, it is basically a moment of reflection for the stoic senshi of wind in which I personally found beautiful and thought it was a important moment in the complex relationship of Haruka and Michiru.  
  
**= What Uranus means in 'you four' is the four inner planets, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, and what she means by 'we four' is the four outer planets, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn, if you watch throughout the 2 and ½ seasons that the outers are actually in they work together and form a strong bond, really the only exceptions to that are when Neptune, Uranus and Pluto are trying to kill Hotaru so she won't become the messiah and release the silence and when Neptune and Uranus work for Galaxia. In the magna though that bond is by far stronger and I personally believe the four share some beautiful moments in both the magna and the anime. While there are times when the inners had some trouble trusting one another I believe that they too had a strong and beautiful bond but the outers doubt that at times as do others I am sure. Please do not flame me for what Haruka said for I fully believe that is something she would say when she is upset and another teammate, an inner to make matters worse, doubts her and her partner/lover.  
  
Review responses: spacecase- Hehe thankies!  
  
LeaD- Yes you are very smart, I am very proud ^^ Hehe yeah things could get worse...than have gotten worse...than just might get worse....you'll just have to read to find out ^.~  
  
Bluejello- O.O you know your laughter is rather freaky but I like it lol! I think it would have been cool if Luna and Artemis forgot about the senshi and just made up their own kingdom...the land of the cats ^^;;; Well Luna would probably control it on her own since Artemis  
  
never really did seem to think on his own(I know he actually did but he always seemed to follow Luna if you ask me).  
  
Lin- Yay I get to call you Lin! I feel so special! Surprise in every chapter hmmm....hope there is a good surprise in this chapter for ya to! And no I'm not going to make Sestuna a lesbian although I have to agree with you on the whole Hotaru/Sestuna thing, Naoko-san is really into female/female realtionships not that I mind or anything.....yeah the perfect solider getting rescued, I see so many wonderful things in store for Duo to say...hehe!  
  
the Iron Duke- Lol interesting conversation if I do say so my self, and no Sestuna-san is not a lesbian while Haruka and Michiru are they are not the only ones, the others just happened to be villains. See in the Japanese version everything is a lot better and makes a lot more sense! Fish Eye(Super S season) is a male who is homosexual and Zoisite(1st season) is also a male and he and Kunzite(1st season) are in a relationship, although it is done tastefully the dubbers just couldn't have it so they changed the sexes of the villains so it was strictly boy/girl relationships only, or in Michiru and Haruka cases they were made cousins.....and if I ever confuse you please just tell me what on and I'll be happy to clarify it for you!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm- I hope my future chapters meet to your exceptions Mercury-san! And I understand about the computer, mine is the same way and it is really annoying so I know how that is!  
  
Also minna make sure to look for the new chapters of Ai shitteru Forever The Warrior and the Princess And possibly if I get over my writers block on these two When all is lost I turn to you. (Sailor Moon) When all is lost I turn to you.... (Sailor Moon/GW) 


	27. Chapter 25: Usagi's worst nightmares and...

I MADE IT I MADE IT TO 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts to cry:: you like me you really like me! Oh thank you so much, everyone who has EVER reviewed my story thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! As you can tell I'm ecstatic for all these reviews, it just means so much lol you probably think I'm strange for being so happy, but I hope to one day be a real author with a real book and 200 reviews means I just might have a chance.  
  
"Life comes cheap.. especially mine."- Heero Yui ~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero?" She spoke again afraid her voice would give away to the sobs that were slowly rising in her throat, she tried to hold them at bay, to not give any the satisfaction of her emotions which she usually wore on her sleeve for all the world to mock and taunt, and at times even to use against her.  
  
Slowly the boy in question lifted his head, the unruly bangs flopping over slightly reviling cold dull eyes that met soft watery sapphire blues, confirming her fears.  
  
At that moment everything she had been holding back, every feeling she had tried to keep hidden, every fear she had tried to suppress came out, "Iie!" She screamed running towards him but she was held back by two guards, damn it! She was only a few feet from him!  
  
"Iie Heero.how could you? How could you let them get you?!" She sobbed while fighting against the people holding her, it seemed impossible, they were just to strong and she was just to tired, but there he was just looking at her, no emotion in his eyes as blood dripped from his many cuts.  
  
"Are you going to kill him?" She asked softly her voice playing out her emotions beautifully, "Damn you Luna answer me are you going to kill him to?!" Usagi's voice was hoarse as she ripped herself away from the guards and turned facing Luna she took a step towards the black haired woman the guards looked ready to grab her but Luna waved her hand letting Usagi come closer, Usagi stood only a foot away, "Answer me!" Usagi cried out, her fingers curling into fists and making small half crescents in her soft palms.  
  
Still Luna didn't respond, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki all were standing but they were more in the shadows now, realizing this was something they didn't want to get into.  
  
Heero could barely open his eyes they were getting so swollen, he tasted the metallic blood on his lips and inside his mouth, although he knew he must of looked pretty bad he could barely feel the lashes that covered his body and the cuts that had been inflected upon him, his only concern was Usagi, he could barely hear what was being said as his mind slipped in and out of consciousness while his body wanted to fall into peacefulness of unconsciousness his mind wouldn't hear of it so it was an ongoing battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She is crying." Venus spoke her voice was soft; cornflower blue eyes were half open as she tried her best to hold back the tears.  
  
"Who?" Duo asked curiously studying the senshi of love's pale face and trembling lips.  
  
"Usagi." Came the answer from not just Venus but Mars as well, both had eyes downcast, long tresses of bangs masking their upper face and everyone knew it was because of the tears that they couldn't hold back, and no one made a comment about it.  
  
"Than its time to go." Saturn spoke up as she pushed away from the wall still holding her weapon she started to walk, not caring who followed or who dared to lag behind.  
  
"Are you sure?" Quatre asked looking mainly towards Neptune, Uranus and Pluto since they seemed to have the most concept of what was actually going on here, the others just mere players in this confusing game of which he and his fellow friends had yet to get the hang of.  
  
"Yes it is time." Pluto confirmed nodding her head, her voice held a slight tone of forbidding as her time staff glowed she waited for no one and started to walk, her long legs carrying her rather far rather quickly till she was only mere paces behind her small partner.  
  
Uranus quickly followed behind her, Neptune at Uranus's side, the inners followed suite as did the boys, no one exchanged words, the tension was high, and every one was unsure of this battle, unsure if they wanted to act in it or leave it to the two main players, but each option had a heavy aftermath and no one was sure which was the better of the two, if there even was one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smacking of skin was a surprise to everyone, Luna's face was turned slightly to the right, a red mark shown brightly on her pale skin, Usagi stood breathing heavily tears streaming down her cheeks, "Answer me." She said again her voice breathy as she slowly sank to her knees and hit the ground with her fist she knew no answer was to part from the once koneko's lips for the time being. Usagi looked up slowly, her eyes locking with Luna's and words spilled from the shivering tenshi's lips, words that she hadn't meant to say, "Why Luna? Why do you want to destroy me? What did I do to you? What have I ever done that makes you feel you need to punish me? To get revenge at me in such a manner as this?" She asked indicating towards Heero with a blind hand not wanting to cast her eyes once again upon his body for fear that was all it would take to finish her off, "Whatever it was I did I'm sorry, I am so sorry.. please can't we just put this behind us? Move on?" Usagi was desperate she might not have been showing it but she was, her chest heaved with each intake of breath, every tear that slipped hit the marble floor but quickly dried.  
  
Every person in the room held their breath, eyes locked on Luna who was studying Usagi intensely, searching every inch of the Tsuki no Hime's face, for any fault, looking for any trick that Usagi might have up her sleeve.  
  
A few minutes passed before Luna's cold midnight blue eyes softened slightly, a small smile played onto her lips and her shoulders sagged from their once rigid position, "You really are an innocent person aren't you Usagi?" She shook her head sadly, "To innocent." Than her face changed, her eyes got cold and her face hardened and her body once more grew rigid, "That was one of the things I couldn't stand." Venom laced her icy tone, "You always were innocent, and everything was just handed to you on a God forsaken silver platter! All you ever did was cry, whine, and run away but some how you always got through your battles, you always won! Everyone always saw your side and they always loved you, your faults, and all! How is beyond me, but believe me Sailor Moon you may have been victorious in the past but I will be your downfall I helped make you what you are and I can destroy you." The words were spat with such venom and distaste that every person in the room felt the hate that radiated from Luna, the hate towards the seemingly innocent girl with sliver locks who wept before them as if the whole world was coming to an end and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fate glanced over at Destiny who sat eyes closed and giving off the look that she was sleeping. A sigh escaped the rambunctious Fate as she absentmindly drummed her fingers than pulled at imaginary lint on her clothes, she sighed again and cast her eyes upward watching the endless swirls.  
  
"Well isn't this a rather dull looking twosome." Came a soft voice, it resembled bells and had a strange peacefulness to it. A swirl of mist separated revealing the one who spoke.  
  
"Eternity." Fate breathed the name of the woman as one would an Olympic god or goddess; this was the last one of the trio, the trio of balance, the trio of life, Destiny, Fate and Eternity. No one was ever quite sure why Eternity existed for it seemed as if Destiny and Fate could handle the needed, but the third, the scarcest one, Eternity had been made for balance, balance between the two who seemed to always end up fighting for what way a life should go, what direction they should take when there was a fork stuck in the road. Eternity was the oldest, wisest and the one who was almost never mentioned.  
  
"The one and only." Came the cocky reply with a smile that held as much cockiness and assurance if not more. This girl, the one known as Eternity was a sight to beheld, she wore a clock of sheer black, her hair lay in curls a beautiful ebony black, her skin was pale almost translucent and her eyes were stormy swirls of purple, upon her forehead was a small diamond almost invisible, each of the three girls had one, Destiny's was a sun while Fate's was a star, it seemed to represent something, something that maybe was beyond the comprehension of mere mortals.  
  
Destiny's eyes slowly opened proving she had indeed not been asleep, she stood and merely regarded the woman for a moment, a moment that seemed to crawl as slow as a snail that was stuck to a leaf with sap, "Its been a while." Was the stoic welcome. "To long." Eternity spoke before stepping closer and giving the rigid Destiny a hug, she soon pulled Fate in as well.  
  
"I missed you!" Came Fate's excited squeal which was answered by giggles from Destiny and Eternity as the three parted tears were obvious in there eyes and each started to speak at once before once again laughing and commencing in conversation that touched basis on not only the past, present and the future but the Tsuki no Hime and her life as well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi was kneeling, blood dripping from a gash on her forehead and one on her cheek, hair was matted to her sweaty forehead, and sweat was beading at her temples. Her lips were parted and cracked her breath was labored.  
  
Heero was chained to a wall not really quite with it; he could hear everything that went on around him yet he could not see it, leaving him quite disoriented.  
  
"Come now little girl? Wheres the fight in you? Hmmm? You could slap me but is that all? You won't even fight me!" Luna's voice was filled to the brim with delight, it was aimed towards Usagi's obvious strain, Usagi tried once again to get to her feet but found it hard, shakily she stood.  
  
"I won't fight you." Her voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
"Excuse me? What was that gomen I can't hear you." Waggling her slim fingers Luna's mouth turned up in delight as Usagi was carelessly thrown to where Luna stood, sending the girl once again to her knees.  
  
Usagi felt the clutches of despair gripping her heart; she looked ready to give up having no way to fight Luna's great powers of which made Usagi look nothing more than a mere rag doll as she was thrown around the room.  
  
'Don't Usa-chan.. Gambate.' The voice in her head was weak, but she knew in an instant who it was, sapphire hues flew to the lithe form shackled to the wall and instantly a new, small hope burned its way into her heart, melting the icy grips of despair.  
  
'Demo Hee-chan I can't do this alone.'  
  
But there was no response, choking on her tears Usagi strained to hear a thought from Heero, anything.  
  
'Than you don't deserve my love, or the love of your friends.' Was his only response and it was cold. To cold.  
  
Usagi stared at him in utter disbelief how could he say something to her like that?! She tried to talk to him again tried to find out why he felt the way he did but he was quiet no more words came from him.  
  
~*~Heero's Point of View~*~  
  
I've been watching her. Right after the black haired women's comments, Luna I think her name is, she started to attack Usagi, but she hasn't even fought back Usagi had taken it all. I've been trying to get free of these chains but they aren't normal ones... As I'm watching her I feel a lot of things that I have always tried to keep locked inside me. Things that only Usagi has been able to drag out of me. Strange, the perfect solider destroyed by a mere girl. Demo Usagi is more than a mere girl though, shes a fallen tenshi, hai that's how I would have to describe her. Sometimes she drives me nuts but I love her and all I care about is her. When she told me that she couldn't do this alone I felt angry, no beyond angry, how could someone who held so much love and so much power not see that she could easily kill this bitch called Luna, that's why I told her she didn't deserve my love or the love of her friends, though its far from the truth, actually I don't deserve her love. But that's the funny thing. It doesn't seem to matter, despite what I am she has seen around it and loves me, my imperfections and all. And I love her Kami I love her.  
  
~*End of Heero's Point of View*~  
  
The running never seemed to stop, it was obvious they were close to where Usagi was for they could hear the dull thuds and yells from a room, and the sobs sounding like Usagi's while the yells were from a women, but someone they didn't know.  
  
"Please don't let it be to late. Please don't let it be to late." Venus muttered this under her breath as she pushed herself onward, ignoring the sheering pain she was starting to get in her stomach.  
  
No one noticed when a person dropped behind them, they didn't notice when one of the senshi was grabbed, but they did notice when two shadowed figures stood in front of them with swords drawn, this sent them to a screeching stand still.  
  
"We order you to halt Sailor Senshi." The one who spoke had a somewhat rough voice.  
  
Uranus snorted, "Doushite? Theres only two of you and twelve of us."  
  
"Correction, eleven of you and three of us." Another person emerged from the shadows they seemed to be holding a struggling person.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The only one who hadn't spoken now spoke up; his voice was smooth as the four walked out of the shadows, casting light on their features.  
  
"My God!" Jupiter breathed a hand flying to her lips.  
  
"Who are they?" Duo asked noticing the shocked expressions on the senshi's faces. But they had no time to answer as the three already were into their introductions. "I am Taiki Kou."  
  
"I am Yaten Kou."  
  
"And I am Seiya Kou."  
  
"We are the Three Generals, and we believe this is Sailor Saturn, ne?" The one known as Seiya held a struggling Saturn, her glaive was in the possession of Yaten and she had a blade held close to her vulnerable throat.  
  
"I swear if you-" Uranus tried to get to the lights but stopped by Neptune's hand placed on her arm, Uranus had hated the Lights back when they had been sailors and this really wasn't helping how she felt.  
  
"We won't do anything. If you surrender and come with us. I do believe the reason you are here is due to the Tsuki no Hime?" Taiki smirked as he stepped forward slightly.  
  
When the name was mentioned everyone knew it was best to just go quietly, each exchanged glances before nodding and turning.  
  
"Hai. Take us to her." Pluto stood at the head of the small group her staff looked rather frightening before it was ripped away, guards that had not been noticed before appeared and disarmed each and every senshi as well as the pilots.  
  
"Follow us." Yaten turned and marched off, Saturn was thrown back to the group as they followed the three generals, and all three had a smug look upon their faces.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi stood up once again, her dress was barely covering her and she was bleeding from several places but she had yet to raise a finger to Luna.  
  
"What is it going to take?" Luna asked frowning but it slowly turned to a smirk, "Oh I know." Clapping her hands the doors swung open like they had so many times in the short time that Usagi had been in this hell hole, in marched the twelve member rescue group, it was obvious that they had been somewhat roughed up before coming, the group was led by Taiki, Yaten and Seiya.  
  
"Iie." Usagi whispered not able to believe that they to had been caught, none of her friends made any attempt to make eye contact as they were lead to where Heero was slumped against the wall, smirking Luna turned to them, "So tell me Usagi-chan, which shall I kill first?" Her voice was dripping in honey as spheres appeared in her hands they were obviously powerful, "Well? Times wasting, come on there most be one or two you could do without?" Turning slightly Luna's eyes clashed with Usagi's sending chills down her spine before Luna turned and seemed to seize the people up in front of her, seeing which ones did not deserve to see her great empire rise, laughing she made her choice and decided to go ahead without discussing it with Usagi, "Or maybe all?" Without warning she shot six spheres towards the unsuspecting senshi and pilots, they were moving to fast to be stopped or for them to move and it was common knowledge that upon impact the group would be nothing but ashes.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream ripped from her throat, tears coursed down her cheeks, but one started to shine brightly as she stumbled towards the people that she cared more about than anything in the world.  
  
Than as her tear slipped from her cheek a blinding light filled the room as the chorus of yells were drowned out by the sheer brilliance of it, time seemed to slow and no one knew what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~ (I WILL BE RESPONDING TO THE REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST IN NEXT CHAPTER I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT A.S.A.P. THOUGH SO DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU!)  
  
Hehe what do you think is going to happen? Well review and you'll know! Sorry it took so long to get this out but I wanted it to be perfect! Ja Bunny. 


	28. Chapter 26: Awakening of the Tsuki no Hi...

The blinding light drowned out all sounds, eyes were shielded, and the attacks that Luna had thrown vanished into thin air. Slowly the light died until it was just a shimmering glow that surrounded Usagi, casting the rest of the room into a dull eerie type of light. "What the hell?" Wu Fei whispered his black eyes were fixated on the girl that floated above him as he spoke. "Serenity-samma.the crystal." Sailor Pluto whispered raising her head slightly; deep emerald tresses fell in front of her maroon pools. "What?" Quatre questioned his voice full of awe, as he wanted to know what Pluto had just whispered. But he got no response, every senshi, boy; warrior and even Luna had their eyes trained on the tenshi. Usagi floated before them, a few feet in the air, eyes closed and silver locks floated elegantly around her. Cheeks were slightly flushed and shinning with drying tears, long coal black lashes shimmered with the remains of her tears. Usagi's body was clad in nothing but ribbons, a symbol shone brightly on her forehead, it resembled a golden crescent moon, the ribbons than started to form ending in a pure white dress that clung to Usagi's womanly figure. Slowly Usagi opened her eyes to reveal glazed sapphire hues, than her slim hands raised and the thing that had caused the bright light was revealed floating delicately between her palms. A small crystal and it spun slowly around looking rather harmless. "Iie!" Luna gasped reminding everyone she was still there as a hand flew to her mouth, midnight blue pools widened, she than shot forward, hands outstretched to grab the still twirling crystal (which to a normal person seemed nothing more than a mere trinket). "Stop Luna." Usagi's voice was calm and serene as she ordered the charging women to halt, but Luna took no heed only picked up her pace till she was mere inches away, her long manicured fingers clawed at the air and it looked as if she might actually successfully grab the crystal. Usagi's sapphire hues were still glazed giving her the look of being there without really being there, but than her eyes gained a slight shimmer of pity. Before any warning could be muttered Luna smacked the wall as she slumped to the floor rather unceremoniously. No one said anything, it was completely silent except for the battered breath, and time seemed to slow until a second felt like a millennia. Usagi than floated gracefully down, her feet touched the floor as her eyes grew more into focus. "Minna?" She asked her voice soft as she looked at each of them, than down at herself to see why they were staring for she thought maybe she had something on her chest, "Nani?" She asked obviously not aware of what had just occurred. "Serenity Hime." Eight senshi bowed respectively, "Matte what happened to Luna-san?" She asked looking over to the slumped form, worry etched into her angelic features. Uranus looked up, opening her mouth to speak no word left her parted lips for she than noticed the three generals, emerald eyes grew to tiny slits, her jaw tightened and her firsts clenched as she jumped up, not taking any time she made her way towards the unsuspecting boys, "I never liked your three especially you Seiya!" Her voice was tight, "I never trusted you and now its obvious why!" Her tone rose with each word, she held no weapon but that didn't faze her. Before any warning could be given her fist shot forward, a satisfying smack of skin reached everyone's ears. Seiya reeled back clutching his jaw and wincing in pain, striking blue eyes widened before narrowing as he scowled, "Bitch!" He hissed lurching forward his own fist extended smacking Uranus' nose, it was than that all hell broke loose, Yaten and Taiki ran forward to help their comrade just as Neptune ran to help her koi, the inners looked to Usagi while the boys tried to remove the shackles that held Heero. "Stop it!" Usagi's voice was shrill as she yelled to be heard over the racket but no one heard her. Uranus' nose was bleeding heavily and Seiya's breath was labored as they threw themselves at each other trying unsuccessfully to tear out one another throats, Neptune, Taiki and Yaten fought bitterly when suddenly the fighting ceased as Usagi stood between Uranus and Seiya, "Both of you just stop! Uranus I thought your were better than this!" Usagi's tome was soft but at the same time it was loud, "And Seiya! I know you don't remember..demo you have to help us. You have to remember." Usagi ignored the others for a moment and turned to face Seiya fully, two shades of blue clashed as she took his hands in hers, at first he was startled but as he gazed into her eyes he slowly calmed, a flicker of light entered Seiya's eyes and everyone who was watching noticed. The flicker made Uranus squirm even harder against the senshi holding her but they gave little to her struggles, "Seiya-kun." Usagi whispered softly thinking of all the times they had spent in the past.  
  
::Flashbacks:: A blonde girl is walking closely to a man with short, slightly curly coal black hair, her arms encircle one of his and she looks at him with love and compassion. Screaming is heard as three males make their way through a crowd of gushing girls, one has silver hair the other chestnut brown and the last striking black, the trio's hair is long and tied at the nape of their necks in ponytails, you can't see their eyes for they are hidden behind dark sunglasses, as the three pass the couple the one with black hair stops and stares at the girl, as if memorized before merely shaking his head and walking on.  
  
The same blonde haired petite girl is sneaking slowly along a sidewalk, sun kissed hair pulled into a strange style adorned her head, she had sparkling ocean blue orbs, a black cat was perched upon her shoulder, slowly she came upon a section marked "Authorized Personnel Only". She begins to sneak in that direction. As she passes a park bench, a voice speaks sharply, "You're not supposed to go there," and the girl is startled. A boy with olive skin and long dark hair tied at the nape of his neck looks up and is startled to see the girl as he remembers her from the airport, the boy sees that he obviously isn't recognized, "You don't remember.." "Have we met somewhere?" "You don't know me?" "No." She shakes her head sending locks of blonde strands flying. "Oh.. Maybe I'm not as famous as I think I am." The boy gets up and turns to walk away but before he does he casts a look over his shoulder, "Ja ne....Odango" That causes the girl to get mad as she yells, "Only Mamo-chan can call me that!" But the boy seems to not hear.  
  
Later the boy and his two 'brothers' come to the girl's school, she finds out that they are the three hot new idols and that belong to the band, "The Three Lights." And the one she had been talking to was Seiya, he sat behind her and insisted on calling her 'Odango' even though she told him her name was Usagi, Seiya believes that 'Odango' suits her better, much to Usagi's annoyance.  
  
Usagi and Seiya become good friends, they have tiny fights but obviously enjoy each other's company. Finally Seiya tells Usagi that they are going on a date and that she is to meet him at the park. Usagi has little time to make excuses for he runs off. The date starts off somewhat shaky and Usagi can't help but wonder why she came when she spots a keychain catcher machine, Usagi than spotted a cute bear. Seiya played the game and got the bear. Usagi was very happy, but that happiness only lasted for a moment "Thank you." She whispered reaching for the bear. Seiya held a look of puzzlement, "For what?" Usagi's look didn't faze, she merely smiled, "The bear." Seiya put the bear on his own shirt, "If you want one yourself, catch it yourself." Later on Seiya asked about Usagi's boy friend, a look of sadness crossed her face as she explained that she wrote letters to Mamoru every day, but she never got any response. Seiya said that Mamoru must be playing games with Usagi, but Usagi said that it wasn't so. After she said that Seiya couldn't help but look at the girl sitting next to him, her head was turned towards the window her reflection pale, a sad sort of look haunted her eyes. A feeling came over Seiya that Usagi felt was the princess that they were looking for, but it passed as quickly as it had come, Seiya merely told Usagi to cheer up. After the date, Seiya hands the bear keychain to Usagi, as a way of thanking her for spending the day with him.  
  
A few days later Seiya ends up at Usagi's house when Usagi left him to get tea sapphire hues wander to a picture of Usagi and her boyfriend, walking over he looked at it for a moment before speaking, "Don't make her so sad." His voice was somewhat hushed as he said the words and their was an undertone of protectiveness to it.  
  
Usagi and Seiya are challenged to a softball game but Usagi admits she is terrible at the game, Seiya offers to help her and they practice the day before the game late into the night, as they finished Usagi plopped down on a bench, Seiya sat next to her with Chibi Chibi in between them. They looked up at the stars and were quiet for a few moments lost in the dark blanket of the sky. Seiya was the one to break the silence, "Every living thing on this planet has a glittering star inside their bodies." "A glittering star?"-U "They say this in a place far away. Everyone has it. The stronger the star is, the brighter it glitters. Yours is glittering exceptionally bright."-S Usagi's cheeks start to glow pink, "Is this how you always pick up girls?" Seiya says nothing for a moment, "I'm serious." "Is this how you seriously try to pick up girls?" Usagi teased. It was obvious that Seiya was growing impatient, "Listen carefully! I like the glitter that you have. I don't want to lose this game." Slightly startled Usagi speaks up, "But she's the ace and number four batter. Even I know how great that is." "Don't give up. I don't give up easily." Was all Seiya said as the quiet once again takes over.  
  
Usagi had been targeted for her star seed when she was confronted she agreed to give it up without a fight but a red rose interfered, Usagi grew hopeful only to have her hopes dashed....for it had only been Sailor Star Fighter. Usagi and Seiya were in the rain on the roof of the school. Usagi was crying as she spoke her yellow bangs plastered to her forehead and her tears mixing with the droplets of rain, "I've never been good at trying hard. I've tried to try hard studying, but I always end up eating and sleeping." Usagi started crying harder, her shoulder's heaved as she spoke, "When I saw the rose, I remembered him. I thought that I can be all right by myself. But I can't. I can't stand it any more. I want to see Mamo-chan." She kneeled as she said this face towards the ground to hide her red eyes, slowly Seiya bends down and lifts her chin, "Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?" His question goes unanswered.  
  
The next day Michiru and Haruka confronted Usagi they told her that it was time to say goodbye to Seiya. Usagi, Chibi Chibi, Haruka, and Michiru went to the three lights' dressing room. Seiya asked everyone to let them be alone, and Haruka said that they would give them five minutes.When they were finally alone Seiya turned to Usagi, "I'm serious about yesterday. After this concert, I'll sweep you away. I like you that much. I wanted to let you know this much. Now I can go all out for the final concert. I hope you can meet your boy friend soon." His tone played his emotions out beautifully. Usagi averted her eyes, "Seiya, I'm sorry." "You don't have to apologize. But I wish I could have met you much sooner." His tone was dull his dreams slashed as he knew Usagi would never be his.  
  
It was the final battle with Galixia, the inners were dead and the others were in a room, the Star Lights were saying that they survived again, but that they couldn't win without the light of hope. "Do you like Sailor Moon?" Saturn asked softly holding her glaive, violet orbs locked on the small group of people in front of her, the fabric of her skirt swishing against her legs. Star Fighter and Sailor Moon stared at each other. Finally Fighter spoke for herself and her two comrades, "Yes." Saturn smiled slightly and nodded, "That's good. We have the same hope. Please believe in our princess." Pluto who had been quiet finally spoke up, "We will defeat Galaxia." With that Pluto and Saturn ran off.  
  
Healer spoke what was on her mind, "We can't fight. We have nothing left to protect." Chibi Chibi was surprised at hearing this making her way to them she looked up at that, "Not left?" She asked. The three lights looked at her curiously for a moment before they recalled the other senshi dying for them. The Star Lights got up. Sailor Moon got up. They all got ready to face Galaxia.  
  
Saturn and Pluto had died, Neptune and Uranus had joined Galaxia and all seemed lost before the two turned on her and attacked her, Galaixa took away their bracelets sending them to the ground and fading fast, Sailor Moon looked ready to burst into fresh tears, "Why?" "This is our way." Uranus spoke smiling a little "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you became the enemy. I couldn't believe in you." Sailor Moon started crying. Sailor Uranus told Star Fighter to protect Sailor Moon than she and Neptune touched hands one last time before fading to nothing. After that Sailor Moon hide in the rubble with Maker, Healer and Fighter she told them that she thought it would best to give up, to give in and stop all this fighting and pain, Fighter shook her head and spoke her tone strong, "Do you know why Uranus and Neptune did that? Was it because it was their way of fighting? No. It's because they all believe in you. You're a mysterious person. I thought that I would never be able to fight with you. But now I'm fighting with you. When I'm with you, I feel like I want to believe in people. I want to believe in you." Moon couldn't stop her tears "So? Everyone's disappearing in front of me. Why?" Maker looked to Moon, "If there is a time when they disappear, that would be when you give up." Healer nodded her jade green eyes portraying her belief, "But they all believe that you won't ever give up. That's why they put their hope in you." Fighter than spoke again, "You want to give in to Galaxia? It will be easy." Sailor Moon looked at them before shaking her head, "No." Fighter couldn't help but smile, "I knew you would say that. I believe in you too." "Me too." -Maker "It seems I do to."-Healer "Fighter, Healer, Maker, we're friends right?"-Sailor Moon "Of course."-All three lights. They stepped from the rubble to face Galaixa, Moon spoke in a proud manner "We won't ever give up." The Star Lights agreed that Sailor Moon might be the one with the light of hope that belonged to the legendary Sailor Senshi, the battle lasted awhile longer but Sailor Moon was finally able to free Galaxia from Chaos, Chibi Chibi was Galaxia's starseed....Galaxia than released all the star seeds and they once again became people, all the senshi retuned to Usagi including Mamoru. The lights stayed a few days longer but finally it as time to go, they stood atop of the school where they held their last goodbyes with the inners and Mamoru. Usagi and Seiya stood facing, "Odango, it's great that your boyfriend returned." Seiya smiled a little but pain was etched into his features. "It's because of you. Because of you I was able to do my best." Usagi smiled kindly. "Odango, I won't forget you."-Seiya "Yes, we're friends forever."-Usagi Seiya was disappointed by Usagi's words. Everyone else made fun of Usagi, because she didn't understand Seiya's true feelings. Finally the lights and their princess turned to go, Seiya cast a look over his shoulder, "Mamoru-san, you have to protect her now.. a snobbish guy was saying it." Mamoru smiled he had an arm around Usagi, "I know." "Bye, odango." "Good bye Seiya....thank you." ::End of Flashbacks::  
  
"Remember Seiya...please." Usagi whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and as the memories ended. As the memories of signing, laughing and tears rolled through his mind's eye Seiya couldn't help but smile at the fun times he had, had not only with his comrades but with Usagi and her friends, the smile on his lips grew and his eyes lightened considerably, "Odango." He whispered the name as if uttering something forbidden, bending down he placed a butterfly kiss upon the smooth skin of her hand," Forgive me Odango, forgive me for the pain I may have caused." He looked up before standing his smile grew as Usagi merely nodded signaling no hard feelings and that she did indeed understand.  
  
"Seiya?" Questioned a voice, Yaten and Taiki stood speechless not able to believe they had just lost their best friend.  
  
"YOU BEAST! YOU TURNED SEIYA TRAITOR!" Yelled Yaten as he withdrew his sword and rushed towards the harmless silver haired princess.  
  
Heero opened his eyes once again in the world of the living, but what he saw before him was not what he wanted, "USA-CHAN!" He yelled his voice hoarse, he tugged at his chains and pulled till he felt them give way, blood seeped from the gashes that now adorned his wrists but he paid no heed as his feet carried him towards the one he loved who was now about to face the edge of a pointy sword.  
  
"IIE!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hehe another cliffy.....actually I just wanted to get this out and well I thought this was a good place to end it so you review quicker, I'm hoping to end this story in the next few chapters, and if my response is still as good as this I'll write a sequel..sound good? I know the flashbacks were crappy but I kind of winged it, I haven't actually seen all of the Stars eps(I've seen eps 1-178 even the specials hehe) and even though I love Usagi/Seiya I promise this won't turn into that pair for this story..I have other stories with them though so you can read those! ~Bunny~  
  
REVIEW CORNER: LovelyAngel- Hehe look I updated! And I'm glad you love my story ^.~  
  
Lin- Wow....you make me feel so much smarter than I am I hope this chapter reaches your exception, hehe I love your reviews they make me feel loved.  
  
Bluejello- Lol yup yup I agree about Arty and Luna...Arty is a hot human....dear god how said am I? Lol sorry about the cliff hanger but hey its all good ne?  
  
LeaD- Don't worry there shall be a light of hope that I promise. Hey a cameo appearnce would be cool we should talkabout this ^^  
  
the Iron Duke- Yeah I knew that, Pluto is not a lesbian even though Minako called her that, it was just some dry humor. How many kids should Usagi and Heero have? Hmmmmmmmmmm I don't know.........they say bunnies(which is the meaning of Usagi's name)reproduce an awful lot....but that comes later.  
  
Star Traveler 2002-10-28 26 Signed Eek, I forgot to check for updates. So sorry. Been really busy putting up my site, which is a fanfiction archive! I was so happy when I got it done.  
  
You killed Mamoru! Oh well, I'm not one to talk... so did I. He's a good person though! He's a boy scout! Um... sorry bout that.  
  
Uranus told the inner senshi off! Woohoo! Yay!  
  
Mercury Ice Storm 2002-10-28 26 Signed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!Not Heero, anyone but Heero. Ok...so maybe I am overreacting just a bit, but still no! When are the starlights getting their a$$'s kicked??????I can't wait, anyways, please continue!  
  
Wife of Duo- Sorry its a tearjerker, I promise it will start be a happier story. And I had to put someone with Duo don't take to much offense ^.~  
  
Cheska- Glad you think its perfect and here is the next chapter ^.^  
  
spacecase- Sorry I was driving you crazy hope you didn't go crazy waiting for this chapter!  
  
Lady Earth Goddess- Hehe your welcome Goddess-samma....  
  
jasmine starlight- this fast enough for you? Lol  
  
AMYANGEL- Heres the next chapter!  
  
abby- Now you can know what happens hehe  
  
Furie- Glad you love it makes me feel loved.  
  
Mercury Ice Storm- Yup your right heads shall be rolling!!! And update lassy I like your stories.  
  
Sam369- I hope chap 27 answered your questions..if not tell me and I can explain ^^ 


	29. Chapter 27: Don't you see? All you cause...

Ok people here is the next chapter! Got this out fast didn't I??  
  
Disclaimer: No longer believe in them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"IIE" The scream wrenched everyone's hearts but all they could do was to shut their eyes and hope for the best, "Please Selene.. oh Selene don't late Fate and Destiny be so cruel." Venus whispered as she hugged Duo tighter.  
  
"Not today Yaten." Seiya's blade met Yaten's with a clash of sparks, the two boys glared each other down, "Get out of the way Seiya." Yaten hissed, "I'll kill the witch and than you'll see she put you under a spell!" Yaten yelled this with such a passion that Usagi couldn't help but wince. "Yaten-san please-" "Shut up wench I'll deal with you in a second." Yaten shot towards the trembling silver haired girl. "WENCH?" Seiya yelled at the same time Heero did, Yaten's sword gave away just as the trigger of a gun went off. "Kuso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the pained cry of the fallen silver haired boy, he fell to his knees clutching his shoulder which held a bullet wound in his upper shoulder, a fresh slice from Seiya's double edged sword adorned his chest and was bleeding heavily, "Seiya.how could you?" He asked softly turning his emerald orbs to Seiya's wide navy ones. "I.I..." Taiki was beside Yaten in minutes, "Yaten." Taiki whispered, "Yaten lay down we have to wrap these.. Someone help me here damn it!" Taiki yelled looking at all them, for a moment no one moved, everyone was too shocked, but Usagi quickly stopped next to them, "Remove your hands Taiki-san." She spoke softly but sternly; Taiki shook his head, "Iie! He'll bleed to death don't you understand that?!" "Taiki remove your hands." Usagi looked at him, her eyes were glazed for a moment making them look a haunting silver, numbly Taiki nodded and removed his blood stained hands, where his calloused, rough hands had been went Usagi's hands, sapphire hues fluttered closed as her hands started to glow a sliver color. Everyone watched with batted breath for a moment nothing happened, two minutes passed still nothing, Taiki's face was hidden behind his hands, hiding his tears, but his shoulders shook nonetheless, Seiya stood his sword handing dully by his side, his head was bowed, coal black bangs shielded his eye. The senshi each stood separately, some crying, some looking close to crying, the ones who weren't in such a state had merely passive faces with their eyes glazed, void of any emotion. The boys were still by the wall, at least all of them except for Heero, they looked torn between their feelings and what they should do, but no one made any move to clear the way for the others, Heero stood tense, his fingers taunt on the gun ready to shoot at any sign of harm that might endanger Usagi, his eyes were trained to the girl he loved and the man he had shot, no not man a boy really, he looked young, 'To bad.' He thought to himself with nothing more than a shrug, he turned his attention back to Usagi.  
  
Usagi was starting to weaken, she had been at this for five minutes, and the days events were starting to take their toll.  
  
"Stop it Usagi. Its hopeless." Taiki's voice was sharp and commanding, as he looked at the girl his face gaining an emotionless look.  
  
"No don't say that! How could you say that about your friend?!" She yelled at the sheer irony of it.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!" His voice was bellowing as he shoved Usagi away from Yaten sending her tumbling onto her back a few feet away.  
  
"Hes dead. You killed him." Was all Taiki said his tone was menacing as he withdrew his sword, vengeance radiated in his violet orbs.  
  
"I..killed him?" Usagi voice was barely audible, "I killed him?" She said it again, "I killed him!" She wailed, "I killed an innocent person!" She couldn't believe it, tears streamed down her face.  
  
"You've killed innocent people before." Taiki spoke over her sobs.  
  
Usagi said nothing but merely looked at him with wide watering sapphire pools.  
  
The sound of Taiki's laughing was strange in such an occasion, "You can't deny it! None of your senshi can! I remember...I remember it all even without your help! I remember when we came to Earth searching for our Princess... After we left I kept up on the things happening in Earth, I learned about your past.. I know more than you probably do. Isn't that sad? I know more than you will know no matter how many times you are reborn Tsukino Usagi.. or should I be calling you Sailor Moon? No Serenity sounds more appropriate." Taiki seemed to almost be rambling everyone was growing more and more tense.  
  
"Stop talking baka!" Uranus stepped forward as did Neptune and a few of the inners. "Should I be scared?" Taiki asked raising an eyebrow. "Very." Heero took a step closer to Taiki and raised his gun. "Stop it." Usagi spoke her tone shaky, "Just stop it all of you!" She struggled to her feet knees buckling for a moment before she stood firmly, "I want to know what Taiki has learned." She spoke softly but everyone could hear, "Please Taiki.. tell me." She looked towards him.  
  
"Gladly." The warrior looked Usagi over carefully, "I believe I should start in the beginning shouldn't I..." He waited for no response before speaking again. "Usagi now that you have your memories I'm sure you remember the time when your mother reigned ne? And you lived on the moon? The Silver Millennium started long before that though with Selenity Tsuki no Hime the 1st. Your mother wouldn't come for some years after. Selenity resembled you just like she resembled all of her descendents, blue eyes, silver hair and the hairstyle, the colors differed but does it really matter? No what matters is the fact that the recordings of the earliest civilization begin with her, there was life on all planets, in many different solar systems, but Selenity ruled it all she was the Queen of the Cosmos, the first and the last mind you. Not one of the Tsuki no Himes since than has been able to accomplish that, she ruled for thousands of years living on the moon all of the people were loyal, there were no wars, no fights, no people against her.....there weren't even senshi. Selenity had no husband but she had a daughter named Serenity. Everything was peaceful no one knows for sure why but Selenity started to get slightly paranoid, some think it was her advisor who planted the idea in the Queen's mind, the idea of a rebellion.but whatever or whoever it was that caused this the Queen was worried for her safety and her daughter's so she created what you now call the ginzuishou and with that she also created the senshi, a set for each solar system so in case of an emergency they could protect their planets. But the senshi she created for her solar system were by far the strongest, one for each of the eight planets, the Earth had been left out because while all of the other planets in all of the other solar systems had joined Earth was the only one that had been against it. But they were nothing compared to the royalty on the moon, they carried no threat at all. With the creation of the ginzuishou and the senshi the Queen relaxed. Demo that was one of the mistakes she made. One of the many, for you see before the ginzuishou had been created no one had thought of rebellion everyone loved the way there life was going, the light of good was in everyone's hearts darkness didn't exist. However the ginzuishou pushed the light of good to far, it made no sense that so much good could exist without some darkness. That's when a balance was made. A balance that would forever affect the race of humanity, there was light represented by the pureness of the heart and soul and of course by the ginzuishou, than there was darkness represented not only by the darkness of the heart and of the soul but of Chaos that now found a place in people's hearts. The peaceful utopia was shattered, rebellions started, as did riots, to over throw the Queen and the senshi to start a new empire, one ruled by darkness. Of course everyone fought, families were torn, father fighting son, mother fighting daughter, sanctuary could be found nowhere. The queen saw the hand writing on the wall, she knew what was happening. So before the riots hit to close to home she sent her daughter off, sent her off with a few senshi which would be later be known as the 'inner court' and kept the senshi or 'outer court' with her. The rebellion lasted fifteen years. Fifteen years of people running in fear of their lives not knowing if they would live to see the end of this horror or if they would even live to see the next sunrise. The senshi started to fall one by one till only the senshi from this system were left. By this time the young princess was about 18 years old, she had been sent away with the senshi and hidden, she never saw her mother again. In the last few months of the war the Queen made a decision she sent the outer senshi to find the princess and her court and protect her, with them she sent the ginzuishou. Than she holding her head up high walked out of her palace to met the mobs. She knew the outcome.. she was slaughtered." Taiki held no sorrow in his eyes as he continued. "After the death of the Queen things did not cease like they people had hoped, all of the systems broke away from the alliance and created their own governments, civil wars broke out and there was more blood shed. Serenity-hime finally made her appearance two years after the death of her mother, this calmed the people slightly and the fighting ceased somewhat, Serenity became Queen but she was not able to create an alliance as grand as her mothers so she settled with merely having one within her own system. After that the other systems merely forgot about one another only trading and making contact with the planets close to theirs. Wars still broke out from time to time but the senshi were able to handle them. Chaos had hide itself once again for the time being waiting for a time to strike. "The second queen had a daughter as well, she was named Serenity, after Serenity became fifteen yet another war broke out, this one as gruesome as the one years before only this time it was between the Milky system and the Chi System, the Chi wanted the qinzuishou just as everyone else did, Chaos had reared his head again and the outcome was much the same." Taking a breath he studied Usagi satisfied with the tears that still streamed down her paling cheeks, "As you can see Serenity this carried on till the time of your mother's reign, that battle was the worst, systems took sides, planets split, Chaos had finally matched the power of the ginzuishou, your mother sent us all to the future in hopes that your kingdom would be better." He chuckled, "Not one person has yet to realize this. It is you Usagi who is the problem, you cause the wars, you should have died that day, your mother should have died as well don't you see? If that had happened all wars would have ended, things would have once again balanced out-"  
  
"STOP IT!" Saturn yelled as a soft purple glow surrounded her, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! How can you disrespect Serenity-hime this way? Things would not have balanced out! Only Sailor Moon can restore the balance and keep it that way you are a baka Taiki to think that is wrong!" Her anger was obvious.  
  
A rather amused look found it way to Taiki's face he looked Saturn over with violet hues he opened his mouth to speak but directed his question to the accused oujo, "Than Serenity, tell me is there a peaceful and happy future with you? Is there a future without war? Serenity, look at me and tell me that your power dose not bring Chaos!"  
  
Usagi said nothing, merely studied her hands and the crystal that rested in her palms trying to understand how she could cause so many deaths.  
  
"As long as you exist there will never be an end to bloodshed! No matter what if you are in the future than it shall be the same."  
  
A light of understanding entered her eyes, she looked at Taiki a small smile grew upon her ruby lips, her tears dried, and she nodded, "If that is how it truly is...Please kill me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok vote please! QUESTION: Should I have Yaten live? Yes or No, your vote matters!  
  
REVIEW CORNER: LeaD- I emailed you so be sure to check hehe  
  
Bluejello- Yes I must admit I do love them....I wonder if they have rehab for this type of disease......Thank you for forgiving me ^^  
  
Jupiter Angel- Heero isn't going to die don't you worry! Well at least not in this chapter ^.~  
  
the Iron Duke- *shiver* And what if they had the appetite of Duo and the ideas of justice like Wu Fei and hair like Trowa's? That would be just plain freaky.  
  
Sam369- I updated soon just for you darling! 


	30. Chapter 28: All Good Things Must Come to...

To all who read, I am sorry to be the one who had to tell you this....for I feel it is not my place. I am posting this on all stoires. You do not know me but my name is Mary, I am the oldest triplet out of my other two sisters(it goes in the order of myself, Ashley and than Lauren/Bunny). For those of you who care and for those of you who don't Lauren, you may have known her as Bunny, died today at 12 noon, she was struggling with cancer, maybe she told you.....maybe she didn't. It is the same type of cancer that killed our mother and our brother. Lauren went into a coma earlier this week after having some problems the week before. The doctors decided that if she did not start breathing on her own by Thursday our family should consider stopping her life support. Of course no one wanted to do that. So we waited. Thursday at 2 am she awoke and asked for her family. She talked to each of us individually, and than she wrote a letter, the letter was addressed to all of you. I am typing exactly what was said in the letter, it is all of her own words, bad grammer and all:  
  
Dear friends, Some of you I have talked to recently and some of you I haven't talked to in months....maybe longer. This is my fault and I am sorry. For all of you who I didn't tell I have cancer, the doctors thought that it could be cured so I had hope but now I know that I'm going to die. Sounds sad doesn't it? A fourteen year old telling everyone that she is going to die but why candy coat things ne? I know some of you may be sad when you read this, some of you may not even care, some of you may not even read this.....but thats all right. My instruction was to have this posted only if I died. Well it looks like I have...damn that sucks. Well I had my fun in life, I had my ups and downs, some dreams came true and some shattered, I cried, I laughed and I smiled so now I guess its another person's turn. For those of you still reading this thank you and as my thank you I would like to give you some advice, read it, use it, laugh at it or discard it:  
  
A question I was recently asked by my 4 year old brother, who toddled into the room and was lifted onto my bed by my father before we were left alone, really made me think. He was so serious when he asked me, he had been playing with my hair and telling me about what he wanted for Christmas when he suddenly pulled back and took my hand in-between his and looked me straight in the eyes, "Lau what are you mostes afraid of?" I was dumbfounded at first but than I answered before thinking. "I'm afraid of time, I'm afraid of not having enough I mean to understand people, how they really or for others to understand me. I'm afraid of the quick judgments people make and the mistakes that we all make and can't fix because you can't fix those type of things without time. I'm afraid of seeing snapshots instead of movies." Than my brother kissed my cheek and told me he had asked Santa to fix me so I could come home. I cried than, I cried because I knew that my brother was a wonderful person, as small as he is and I'll never be able to watch him grow up. I'll never be able to fix his cuts or help him with homework. I'll never be able to have my own children or have my own love life. And I hate God for that, I hate that he is taking this all away from me. But thats selfish............love yourself and love God(as cliche as it sounds). Live your life like I couldn't because you only get ONE and than its over, try to understand people and don't make quick judgments, we all make mistakes, but some of us will have enough time to fix them and some of us won't. Don't always be cautious just do things, live your life to the fullest. I know I wish I had. But its to late for wishes isn't it? I love you all. Sincerely and forever yours, ~Lauren-anne/Bunny~ 


	31. Chapter 29: Maybe this isn't the end

When we were going through Bunny's things we came across a notebook, in the notebook were filled pages, each were entitled Perfect Solider and the Rabbit, it seems that Bunny finished this story before she passed....I have decided out of respect for her to post the chapters as she had written them out to be posted, I'm not how much time will pass between chapters, but please for Bunny's sake read the rest of her story, I'm sure she would have wanted it. From now on the chapters will just be written as she had them and I will not be writing or adding anything, so please keep that in mind. ~Mary~ ~*~*~  
  
Hehe left you all hanging haven't I? Sorry about that! Well here it is the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Her words hung in the air as the tension rose, everyone was silent unsure of how to react, only Usagi stood firm, hands lack at her sides, crystal held in one of her palms as she looked at Taiki with wide innocent pools of sapphire blue, awaiting the fate she felt she deserved.  
  
"Gladly...Hime." With that he raised his sword and ran towards her ready to strike, voliet orbs were narroed his lips set in a firm line, he had no doubts about what he was going to do, no regrets only the want for revenge, Heero raised his gun and prepared to shot as did the other boys, the senshi each took fighting stance not about to let Usagi get hurt, "AQUA-" "MERCURY-" "SPACE-" "VENUS-" "DEAD-" "JUPITER-" "SILENCE-" "MARS-"  
  
But something stopped them mid attack, something stopped the boys from shooting.  
  
"DON'T!" Came the cry as Yaten struggled to his feet, he had little energy but there was no sign of any wounds, he staggered towards Usagi knowing full well he wasn't going to get there in time but knowing he had to try, Usagi didn't desevre to die, when she had healed him she had also helped him see excatly what was going on, the truth of things and now he wanted Taiki to know as well, he didn't want such an innocent princess to be killed.  
  
Taiki's sword didn't stop though it pierced the flesh of Usagi as if it was merely going through water, a whimper of pain escaped her lips but that was all, no tears came from her eyes, it seemed that she was done crying, Taiki heard Yaten's plea to stop but pushed it away to the back of his mind as if he could no longer hear.  
  
But try as he might to block any feelings Taiki felt something the moment his sword met the soft flesh, he felt something deep inside him stirring, it only took a second before he gasped, his sword quickly left the oujo's skin and dropped harmlessly to the ground, "Usagi-san." He whispered self hatred laced through his voice, "Gomen." He looked at his hands as if he couldn't understand what had happened, couldn't believe he had done such a thing, "Gomen." He said again, looking around unsure of what to do.  
  
Usagi said nothing, the sword had cut the skin on her shoulder, she was bleeding slightly but not by much, she merely ignored it as it added the list of her other wounds.  
  
Now everyone was unsure of what to do, silence hung like a fog making it hard to breath, finally Usagi broke the silence knowing that if she didn't the sounds of battle surely would, "Please....no more fighting." Her voice was hushed.  
  
"But Koneko...the starlights...." Uranus was upset, she didn't want to believe these three boys were just going to get off easily for the pain they had caused.  
  
"I have no reason to hate them Ruka-chan, they have been mislead and for that I am sorry, I can only hope they can forgive me for letting Luna get ahold of their princess." Usagi turned to look at the three boys who now stood next to Taiki, a small smile rested upon her lips as she bowed, "Taiki Kou, Yaten Kou and Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter, please accept my apology for any pain Luna, my Sailor Senshi, the boys or myself have inflected upon you, we are all truly sorry." Heero's eyes flashed dangerously for he himself was not sorry for anything he had done he looked to Usagi to tell her so but as soon as he looked at her he realized it wasn't worth it and merely slipped his gun away, but his prussian eyes stayed on the boys watching every movement.  
  
The three lights now bowed each not lifting their heads as they spoke, "Serenity-Hime we accept your apology and now hope that you will accept ours for we wrongly treated you."  
  
"No hard feelings." Usagi told them smiling.  
  
They looked at her and grinned, each looked at one another before Seiya stepped forward and took Usagi's hand gently kissing it before two shades of blue clashed, "Than princess we would like to join you and your senshi."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Another cliffy! I just LOVE ending in these ^^ 


	32. Chapter 30: And The World Went Tumbling ...

Oi! Oi! Another chappie! Aren't you proud?! Hehe well read! Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon ___ belong____ so ____! Fill in the blank! ~*~*~ The words that Seiya spoke were just enough for certain senshi to open their mouths.and well we all know where that leads. "Are you crazy?! Usagi they just tried to kill you!" "What makes you think you deserve such a position?!" "Why do you always speak for your hime?!" "Why don't you keep yours alive?!" As soon as the words left Uranus' lips everyone joined the argument quickly taking sides, some however argued while others.used body parts.(1) Only Heero, Usagi and Seiya stayed out of it, but the three were oblivious for each were preoccupied with something else, Heero was thinking of ways to escape, he knew they had to get out soon, something big was going to happen, purrsin blue eyes scanned the surroundings as he calculated what he saw, plans of escape quickly formed in his mind, this left Usagi and Seiya alone. The two faced each other and moments of silence passed between them, they didn't notice. "Seiya." She breathed, her voice light and airy. "Odango." His tone was husky and deep. The two embraced. "Kami I've missed you!" Usagi whispered, breathing in his scent. "I know." His voice was just as quiet; he pulled away slightly and gazed down at the angel's face. "Its been a long time ne?" "To long." "Oi, you missed my charming smile didn't you Odango?" And to prove what was so charming he flashed her one. "Seiya." Usagi giggled, but quieted, "I've been thinking," she stopped momentarily, searching for the right words, Seiya could feel his heart beating faster, his smile grew more and he thanked god above for finally allowing him to have his Odango- "I want us to be friends again! Better than before!" And his world went tumbling down. Usagi didn't seem to notice as she had spoken with such hope and now searched Seiya's face hoping, he too, wanted the same thing. Closing his eyes he turned his face slightly, not wanting Usagi to see his crestfallen face. After a few seconds he looked at her and nodded, "Sounds great." He was finally able to say, his tone matched hers in happiness, a mock happiness but it passed all the same. Grinning she stood on tiptoe and kiss his cheek, "It will be great having you on my team." Her voice was light and sincere, the love she held weaved it ways through her tone, but it was the love for a friend, nothing more. Again she brushed her lips against his skin barely missing his lips (2) before she pulled away, giving him one last smile and wink she turned and headed to the squabbling group, ready to play peacemaker. Seiya's fingertips danced slowly across the place she had kissed, he watched her go with sadness, "I never meet you soon enough....do I Odango?" It was a question his own heart answered as he recalled the last time he had such a thought.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
He watched her as she walked slowly away, the small child with flaming red heart shaped odangos at her side, feelings ran wild inside him, "We are of different stations in the universe. It might be unrequited love, Seiya." and even than he knew the girl he held so high, so close to his heart much like his own princess, would never be his, never be his to hold and to kiss for as much as he denied it, it was an unrequited love.(3)  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Heero watched the events with interested eyes, running a hand through his unruly hair he thought over what he had seen, but he knew there was no threat, this man, Seiya, was of nothing to worry about. Instead he felt.sadness, maybe even pity for he himself could never imagine his life without Usagi, he had tried it once and was never going to allow it to happen again. It hurt too much.  
  
Usagi pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring when someone backed into her and didn't even notice, she finally made it to what she thought was the center and loudly cleared her throat. The fighting continued. Again she cleared her throat and again the fighting did not cease, "KUSO!" She yelled, and silence fell upon the room, no matter what language you understood, kuso was a word that was well known, even to a certain braided pilot.  
  
Her cheeks turned slightly rosy as she smiled, "Now that I have your attention I have a announcement to make." She paused for a breath and ignored the questioning looks she received, "I, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon and Tsukino Usagi have reached a decision," She had to pause to stiffen a giggle that bubbled from her crimson lips, "I have decided that, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker shall join the senshi," Complaints and cheers erupted making Usagi stop once again to hold up her hand for quiet, "But they will have their own respective group just like the inner court and outer court." Waving her fingers Usagi beckoned them forward, the three bowed in front of the girl who was about to become their hime. "I, Princess Serenity, hereby place the position of my third court, the star court, upon the shoulders of Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, Yaten Kou, Sailor Star Healer and Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Maker, I am honored to have them join my senshi but do not wish to strip away the memories of their former princess, Princess Kakyuu, the first imperial princess of their kingdom, they may chose which princess to hold as their own, even though Kakyuu-Hime is no longer with us." The three kept their heads bowed, but each slowly titled up their faces allowing grateful eyes to land on Usagi. "I, Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, have decided to hold Princess Serenity as my own Hime, protecting her with my life, keeping the memory of Princess Kakyuu alive in my heart." Eyes locked for only a brief moment, Usagi couldn't believe Seiya was willing to do that for her but the look in his eye answered all questions, that brief moment was enough. "I, Yaten Kou, Sailor Star Healer, wish to hold Princess Serenity as my own Hime, protecting her with my life, keeping the memory of Princess Kakyuu always alive in my heart." A small smile played onto his lips and his eyes shone brightly, proving that this was what he wanted. Taiki said nothing for a long moment but finally met eyes with Usagi, his mind toyed with the decision he had to make, but as soon as his violet orbs clashed with her blue his mind was made, "I, Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Maker, would like to protect Princess Serenity as my own Hime, protecting her with my life, keeping the memory of Princess Kakyuu always in my heart." Giggling she clapped her hands and beckoned them to rise, as soon as they did she hugged the three, "I'm so happy!" She yelled before releasing them, "I gained three more members into my happy little family." Usagi beamed as she looked over the group, which now held eleven.  
  
Of course, not everyone was happy with this new "addition". "Koneko, please think about this! Your mother instructed eight senshi not eleven!" Uranus stepped forward, pushing her way past the lights to come face to face with Usagi. "Ruka-chan." Usagi whined, "Can't you try to get along with them?" Uranus scowled, "De-" Her protest was stopped short as she found the rabbit attached firmly to Uranus' arm, "Please Ruka-chan, pretty please?" "Oi! Oi!" Uranus laughed as she detached Usagi, "Hai for you koneko I will try."  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"Tsuki no Hime never ceases to amaze." Came a voice from which startled everyone.  
  
"Luna-san!" Usagi scrambled to where the black haired girl stumbled to her feet.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" Luna spat with disgust, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Luna-san." Usagi felt hurt pierce her heart, "Please.."  
  
"You'll never understand will you Hime?" Luna questioned searching Usagi's face, "You are nothing more than a tool, a device in a game you will never win. Sure you are Tsuki no Hime destined to rule this galaxy, even maybe the cosmos but do you know your real position? Have you ever thought about how everyone always dies? How you never really find happiness? Usagi look around you! You a Fate and Destiny's fuck toy!" Luna's voice ran ragged as she breathed harshly, the impact from the blow she received not to long ago still showing its devastating effects.  
  
Usagi was speechless, "Ano." No words came to mind, she couldn't help but think..think of her life...  
  
The battle with Beryl, everyone had died... Wiseman had almost caused the destruction of the future... Pharaoh 90, due to her, had almost succeeded. Galaxia.had killed so many...(4)  
  
"Iie." Usagi shook her head to clear the images of death from her mind, "Luna-san maybe its you who don't see, true unhappiness seems to follow me like a shadow, and hai the people I love I have watched died..demo the enemy has never won, they have been reborn," She gestured towards the senshi, "With the good comes the bad, with light dark. I understand that and I'm willing to face each day the only way I know how.." Usagi found Luna's hands and held them within her own, "Luna-san don't you want to be apart of this again?" She nodded once again towards the senshi, "Apart of us?"  
  
Unwilling tears formed in Luna's dark eyes, a small smile played onto her darkly painted lips, "Hai.I.I think I do."  
  
The floor started to shake, the roof trembled as if being pushed down by the hand of God, everyone looked around, and panic entered his or her eyes, "Kuso!" Uranus shouted, "The building!"  
  
"Theres no way to escape." Came a grunt, eyes landed on Heero who stood off in a corner, "The doors..the doors are gone and there aren't any windows." He made his way to Usagi and enveloped her in a hug. "That means.." But the sentence didn't need to be finished for at that moment everything caved, no one screamed, no one cried.. they accepted what was happening and embraced the ones they loved.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hehe is that the end?? Maybe! Maybe not! ~Bunny~  
  
Nothing gross you sickos! Just like fists and stuff! I know I know, Usa-chan sounds mean when she does that but she doesn't know of Seiya's feelings honest! And that kiss part well..I wanted a little affection shone ^-~ That scene comes from Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Magna #2, the JAPANESE version! I hate the way mix destroyed Seiya-san's best line! I know I left out the fourth season of Pretty Solider Sailor Moon, and while that is a WONDERFUL battle and I feel that it shows a lot and really helps the inner and outer senshi's relationships I just didn't feel like adding it k? 


	33. Chapter 31: The Choices We Make Have All...

All was quiet. The dust slowly settled showing that the sky was dark and heavy, fat rain fell from the sky as if crying for its loss. They had all been so young and yet so old......  
  
  
  
"Fate." "Destiny." "Eternity."  
  
  
  
The three appeared, cheeks flushed and hair falling limply to their shoulders as the winds that had carried them died, eyes searched what was around them, "Iie!" Fate cried whirling fast on her heels she faced Eternity and Destiny with a scowl, "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She yelled gesturing towards the rubble, her voice held the feeling of betrayal and mistrust, the two looked over Fate's shoulder with sadness before turning to meet each other's gazes. "It wasn't." "Maybe that is why it did." "It might be time." "To finally give Hime a rest." The two finished off each other's sentences perfectly, allowing a chill to breath down Fate's spine, "It isn't time!" She whined feeling as if these two were in it together, and she like always had been left out of the planning, "Hime has never been truly happy!" Tears formed and slowly spilled down porcelain like cheeks at the thought that it was over and the chance for Hime's happiness had finally passed, "You two aren't fair!" "All is fair in love and war Fate-chan." Destiny was quiet as she spoke these words as if raising her voice would make the words more painful than they already sounded.  
  
Fate said nothing in response but held the look as if she had been slapped. "You know that isn't true Destiny-san." Eternity regarded the two in front of her before she turned to once again look at the rubble. Her eyes wandered over it all before it came to rest on something that the other two couldn't see.  
  
"Hime was never given a chance.... that is true. Demo do you really believe, Fate, that she will find true happiness this time? That she won't wish for something that can't be hers? Maybe she will prosper and the people will love her. Or will she only bring unhappiness, to others as well as herself?" Eternity spoke with years of wisdom, for she had seen the pains of war, of love, take its toll on people, but through it all she had taken an interest in this girl they so favorablely called "Hime", had watched her grow, cry and laugh, find love and lose it. It became almost like a game to see how long she would last, but now the game was no longer fun, it seemed...........cruel no longer something to joke about and toy with.  
  
  
  
"I believe so." Fate spoke, her tone was even, no trace of tears were left on her cheeks and her childish pools had gone somewhat hazy and distant, slowly she pulled up her hood, hiding all but a few strands of gleaming hair, "And I believe she deserves a chance."  
  
"What about you Destiny?" Eternity nodded her chin towards the girl who for some time had been silent, looking only at the rubble and thinking to herself.  
  
  
  
Destiny slowly turned her eyes to meet first Fate and than Eternity's, she turned the question over in her mind before answering, "I agree with Fate. Hime deserves a chance..... A fair chance." Destiny too pulled up her hood knowing that the gesture told all and confirmed her words.  
  
  
  
"Well than its settled, ne?" Eternity pulled up her hood and clasped hands with the other two, they bowed their heads and said nothing for moments, than quiet at first slowly getting louder they began to chant.  
  
The words that they chanted sounded unearthly, something that has never been spoken by anyone else, a secret code perhaps or maybe something much more.  
  
The words rang loud and clear, the rain stopped falling, the clouds started to part, everything brightened, and slowly the rubble cleared until the crumpled bodies of teenagers were visible, than they to seemed to come back to life, but only one awoke to see the sight of three unknown people chanting, and she knew somehow these people had saved her life.  
  
  
  
"Nani?" Questioned the light and angelic voice, she touched her head and groaned slightly as she remembered what had just occurred, "Hee-chan?" She asked curiously innocent blue eyes landing on the man she loved with messy chocolate locks, "Hee-chan?!" She noticed he wasn't waking as she poked him and worry rose inside her chest like a tight fist cutting off her oxygen.  
  
  
  
"Hush Hime, hes sleeping, as are the others." Destiny's voice was cool and comforting like that of a mother's.  
  
  
  
"Ano.....who are you?" Usagi asked looking over the three-cloaked figures who seemed so familiar but she couldn't recall.  
  
  
  
"Ah wonderful question!" One cried clapping her hands gleefully and looking as if she had waited her whole life to be asked that simple question.  
  
  
  
"I, Hime, am Fate." The one who had clapped slowly removed her hood allowing her breathtaking features to be seen.  
  
"And I am Destiny."  
  
"Eternity."  
  
All three had removed their hoods, their features were beautiful yet chilling, their eyes held the looks of wisdom, but the one who called herself Fate also had a certain childness shine while the one known as Destiny a more motherly shine and Eternity..hers was in a sense dutiful and stern, all three were obviously different, even their hair and lips showed the distinctiveness in their personalities.  
  
"Sa.....what....happened?" Usagi asked softly as she stood up and looked around knowing that she and her friends should all be dead, she looked towards the sky as if waiting to see an angel before she realized that there were no angles, the ones that had saved herself and the people she loved were right in front of her.  
  
"To much that shouldn't have." -Destiny. "That is why." -Eternity "We gave you another chance!" -Fate  
  
"Why?" Usagi couldn't help but let the question fall from her lips, she had to know.  
  
"Hime..... forgive us. For so long we played with your life." Eternity spoke clearly and locked eyes with Usagi her eyes were cold and unnerving showing none of the hope that was so obvious in her words, "It took me a while, but I finally knew that I, we, couldn't keep doing this to you." She added as if that explained it all and Usagi should welcome these three with open arms.  
  
"So now Hime we give you a choice." Destiny smiled picking up where Eternity had left off.  
  
"What type of choice?" Usagi was cautious of these three. They seemed too pure to real for comfort. but that was strange her whole life she had been trusting but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe it was all that had happened to her that caused her suspicion.  
  
"We want you to decide Hime-chan-" Fate giggled, stopping herself from telling of what she so badly wanted to but she knew it wouldn't be right, turning to her "sisters", "Can I tell her?" She asked gleefully.  
  
  
  
The other two nodded smiling at Fate's eagerness.  
  
"Tell me what?" Usagi felt like she was being pushed further into the dark here, like the words that fell from their lips were riddles that she was supposed to figure out.  
  
  
  
"Life or death!" Fate chimed.  
  
The look that came over Usagi's face was one of complete distraught, "Nani?!" She yelped wondering if maybe she should try and take cover from these three.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Not like that!" Fate waved her hand impatiently as if swatting away a annoying fly. "You see Hime, you are a person of I guess.... mystery for lack of a better word. In a way you choose your own path, with a little help ever now and than from us. Demo this time we wanted you to choose all on your own! Without the senshi's influence or the influence of us three."  
  
Usagi nodded, not really understanding but trying her best.  
  
Fate contuined without waiting for Usagi to say something she held up one finger, "One path Hime is you use your powers to build a.... utopia I guess you could call it-"  
  
"Isn't the Sanq Kingdom a utopia though?" Usagi had to know just what she was getting herself into here!  
  
Fate made a face of disgust, "You're joking! The Sanq Kingdom is NOTHING compared to the utopia you will build! The Sanq Kingom is like...oi.... ano...a play place for people who think they are important but really just have nothing else to do with their lives and want to be thought of as special, you know like children who don't want to grow up!"  
  
"She is right." Destiny broke in smiling.  
  
"Your kingdom Hime will not only surpass the Sanq Kingdom it will surpass all densities and monarchies that have ever existed." Eternity explained patiently.  
  
"Hai! Hai! You will rule everything Hime-chan! You'll be Queen of the Cosmos!" Fate looked like a child in a candy store as she spoke with wide shinning eyes as if she herself would take the position instead of Usagi.  
  
"Fate, don't get ahead of yourself.... She has another choice." Destiny broke in before Fate got to out of control with her wild ideas and fantasies.  
  
Fate made a face but slowly nodded, "I know, I know I was getting there."  
  
"But will Heero and everyone be able to stay with me? In this "utopia"." Usagi broke in after her long silence.  
  
"Well duuu-h!" Fate sighed, "Really do you think we would go through all this trouble if they couldn't?" A look of offense passed through Fate's eyes but vanished as soon as it appeared.  
  
"But what of my other choice?" Usagi asked softly noticing that Fate seemed to want to stray off that subject. The girl with shiny sliver hair and innocent eyes noticed that all three seemed a little reluctant to touch the subject, that was stupid ne? Wasn't it just a choice? They acted as if it would bite them in the ass if they weren't careful.  
  
The smile wiped away from their faces, they were silent and exchanged looks before Fate once again spoke, "Hime if you choose this next one you must know that..... this cycle of death and rebirth will never end for you....the choice is that you let your senshi have "normal" lives....they will no longer hold the power to protect you, they will have no memories of you or the each other, of the battles you have fought and the laughs you have shared, they will not remember this life or any of the lives they have lived before, you will be alone to fight the evils that come your way. Alone to be reborn again and again, no one to share your burden with." The tone in which she spoke made it sound as if instead of a choice it was a death sentence, Usagi herself had the same feeling but deep down she knew what it would mean, her friends would finally get the chances they had always wanted, no longer tied to the strings of being a senshi, no longer tied to her.  
  
"You mean my friends will get the lives they always wanted?" Usagi asked knowing fully the true answer but wanting it to be confirmed.  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"And the boys?"  
  
"They too will no longer have missions or gundams....they will also be "normal". Well as normal as you can get for them, they will have no memories of any of this, of their past or of the present, the people of this galaxy will also lose memory of who the real gundam pilots were."  
  
"I see." Usagi was quiet she turned to face her friends, all were still asleep, as she let her eyes roam over them she noticed one was missing, "Luna-san?" She asked.  
  
"Shes gone Usagi."  
  
Tears formed but Usagi blinked them away, now was not the time to cry over the death of Luna, now was the time to make her decision. As she looked over them all thoughts entered her mind, of the times she had spent with them, the friendships she had built.  
  
"Its Mizuno-san! I hear all she does is study, guess shes to good for us!"- A voice in the hall.  
  
"Oh is this your neko?" -Ami  
  
"Ami-chan want to come play video games with me?" -Usagi  
  
"You are Sailor Mercury!" -Luna  
  
"Love...I too.." -Ami  
  
"You three go up the hill, I'll stay here and hold them off." -Mercury  
  
"Demo-" -Venus  
  
"From here on your offensive powers are more important than I am." -Mercury  
  
"Ami-chan..you're not.." - Sailor Moon  
  
"I won't die." Mercury  
  
"You promise?" -Sailor Moon  
  
"Today is the last day I use this.." -Mercury  
  
"Usagi focus!"-Mercury  
  
"Why? For us?" -Sailor Star Healer  
  
"To protect the ones that are important." -Mercury  
  
"I want to be a doctor! To find cures so people will no longer suffer."  
  
  
  
"The beautiful priestess Hino Rei, people think she has something to do with the  
  
disappearing buses!" -Anonymous voice  
  
"Are you saying it is our fault too? The police came many times." -Rei  
  
"Usagi no baka! Get away from my magna!" -Rei  
  
"Psst, Rei-chan! Have you kissed Yuuichirou yet?" -Usagi  
  
"What made you think of that?!" -Rei  
  
"I mean if you should die you'd regret-" -Usagi  
  
"I'm not going to die!" -Rei  
  
"You're so mean! I'm just worried about you Rei!" -Rei  
  
"You can't keep crying every time. It gets worse from here on!" -Mars  
  
"Rei-chan.." -Sailor Moon  
  
"Sailor Moon, we fought all the time, but it was fun." -Mars  
  
"Why are you saying this?!" -Sailor Moon  
  
"I wanted you to know that, if I should die." -Mars  
  
"Please Rei go home and wait for me! I'll beat them all by myself!" -Sailor Moon  
  
"Iie.you have to save your strength for the final battle... Come on! We don't know that I'm going to die! You just see Usagi! I'm off to defeat them!" -Mars  
  
"REI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" -Sailor Moon  
  
"It...isn't...over..yet. FIRE SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Mars  
  
"Just like you said Usagi, it would have been better to kiss Yuuichirou goodbye." -Mars  
  
"Don't cry. We'll always be with you!" -Mars  
  
"I want to be a singer! A successful businesswoman! And.....to keep my grandfather's temple."  
  
"That's Kino Makoto, she got kicked out of her last school for fighting! Usagi stay away from her!" -Umino  
  
"Wow! Your lunch looks good!" -Usagi  
  
"He looks just like my old sempai!" -Makoto  
  
"So you'd try using lighting on me in battle? You've got some guts!" -Jupiter  
  
"Go on..You have to hurry and get to Queen Beryl." -Jupiter  
  
"Don't! Don't say that! We're all going to get through this! Mako-chan, you said to me 'I'm already thinking of falling in love with I get back.' That's what you said! Don't let it be a lie! 'The devil will tear out your tongue!" -Sailor Moon  
  
"Theres no time to cry Hime.cheer up." -Jupiter  
  
"I want to be a famous chef! Have my own restaurants and I want to find a sempai! One that will love me for me."  
  
"Look at her! Acting like shes to good for us! She even does her hair like Sailor V!" -Girls who watch Minako walk away from the school.  
  
"This is all right. The one Alan chose was onee-sama. I want them to be happy." -Minako  
  
"Maybe I'll quit being a Sailor Senshi for a while." -Minako  
  
"Usagi-chan lets not think of dying." -Minako  
  
"I'll never forgive you if you do that!" - Venus  
  
"Usagi-chan! Now we can take make up exams together!" -Minako  
  
"Don't give up hope!" - Venus  
  
"Sailor V!" -Sailor Moon  
  
"Yup! That's me!" -Venus  
  
"Important to you?" -Maker  
  
"Sailor Moon and Starlights are very important to us." -Venus  
  
"Do you think you can do everything by yourself?" -Minako  
  
"I can't believe that I'm the one without a pure heart." -Minako  
  
"An idol! Idol Anio Minkao! Demo....I want a love, I don't want my love life doomed."  
  
"I am the melancholic warrior...Sailor Saturn." -Saturn  
  
"I am called upon only when everything is done.I am the solider of destruction."-Saturn  
  
"Wake up." -Saturn  
  
"Who are you?" -Hotaru  
  
"I'm Sailor Saturn. I'm your protector. The time has some. You have to awaken." -Saturn  
  
"Then I'll have to release my power of destruction to end everything." -Saturn  
  
"If you use that power, you will be destroyed too. Do it if you can." -Neherenia  
  
"That is my destiny." -Saturn  
  
"What good is that." -Neherenia  
  
"I believe in the princess." -Saturn  
  
"Iie! It'll will be all right. Don't do it Saturn." -Chibi Moon  
  
"That is because of the pure heart from that sacrifice by the one called Chibiusa." -Mistress Nine  
  
"That pure heart...don't you use it for evil things..." -Hotaru speaking from inside Mistress Nine  
  
"I have...I have...people who mean a lot to me!" -Hotaru  
  
"I too want to be a doctor...and I want to be well to run and be happy like the other children. I hate that they are afraid of me, I want friends."  
  
  
  
"Is it ok? She's going to die." -Michiru  
  
"We have no choice. In order to save the world odango atama has to be sacrificed." -Haruka  
  
"At that time I wanted to be the wind, I just wanted to escape from my destiny." -Haruka  
  
"I was good at all sports. I was just doing them so I wouldn't get bored. The only thing that interested me was motor sports. The circuit was everything, if I hadn't met Kaiou Michiru." -Haruka  
  
"Sailor Uranus, I got the one with the talisman." -Eudial  
  
"What are you talking about!" -Uranus  
  
"I'll tell you. Sailor Neptune is the owner of the talisman. I'm going to take the talisman from her. If you want to watch, come to the prayer hall." -Eudial  
  
"We can save the world without the talisman! I'll save the world." -Usagi  
  
"It's strange. When you say it, I feel like you can do it. Just before, your appearance looked like the Messiah. Sailor Moon, find the last talisman." -Uranus  
  
"I tried for so long to run away from this destiny, I was always running from something....but I couldn't let my love fight this alone. We are all tied to destiny one way or another."  
  
"I am the Sailor Solider of Time and Solitude, daughter of Chronos guarding the gates! I can not let you through!" -Sailor Pluto  
  
"This will be the hardest battle, I too will join the fight." -Pluto  
  
"Go! I'll hold them back!" -Pluto  
  
"Why did you do that?" -Pluto  
  
"How can I leave my teammate? As a leader, I order you to fight with me to protect the princess." -Venus  
  
"It gets lonely at the time gates, no one to talk to. But I do it because its my destiny. I love the Sailor Senshi, watching over them is something I don't mind..makes me feel like a mother that's all I really need demo I wouldn't mind being a fashion designer and someday maybe having my own little ones."  
  
  
  
"So you're not going to choose your methods." -Haruka  
  
"Hai, I'm not going to choose." -Neptune  
  
"There are girls at my school who want to ride in a car with you along the seashore." -Michiru  
  
"I didn't investigate you because you were the other senshi. It was before I knew. I was watching you when you raced. I wanted to ride in a car with you along the seashore. I knew more about you than you do. I've been watching you all the time. I didn't want you to take the same road as me. But I was happy when I found out that you were the other person." -Neptune  
  
"Remember, no matter what happens, we have to get the talisman. We have to ignore each other's dangers and go for it alone." -Neptune  
  
"Haruka, I won't let you die." -Neptune  
  
"Wait Neptune! Don't move!" -Neptune  
  
"A world where children can stay as children?" -Uranus  
  
"Becoming an adult makes it more fun! They shouldn't interfere should they?" - Neptune  
  
"I want my love to be happy, I was willing to fight alone....but she joined me, I'm glad even though deep down I wish I could have kept her from such a life, but I couldn't. We are in this together."  
  
"Odango did you get my message?" -Seiya thinking to himself.  
  
"Odango! Thanks for coming tonight." -Seiya  
  
"I thought I could do it alone! That I was strong enough! But I'm not, I'm weak and a crybaby. I don't want to be alone anymore." -Usagi  
  
"Am I not good enough?" -Seiya  
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." -Seiya  
  
"Seiya! Wake up! Wake up!" -Usagi  
  
"Guess I'm not as pouplar as I thought." -Seiya  
  
"Don't make her so sad." -Seiya  
  
"When I first came to Earth I wanted only to find my princess, to take her back and rebuild our home. Than I met her..funny the way things changed, I couldn't think about much except for her. I loved my princess but she was gone and well Odango was real...I guess as long as shes happy I'm happy. Just I never get to meet her soon enough."  
  
  
  
Usagi knew what was truly in the hearts of the ones she loved, they didn't have to say it, she knew. Sighing she turned to face the three who could make her wish possible.  
  
"I know what I choose." She smiled a little as tears formed in her sapphire pools and this time she didn't try to keep them at bay, she let them run down her cheeks making tiny trails, "My friends...my lover....I want them to be normal....so I choose-"  
  
"Don't you dare Usagi-chan!" Came a trembling voice from rage or from weakness no one could be sure. Maybe it was a mix.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi turned to see the fiery girl struggling to get up, "Your so selfish!" Rei cried, "You always want to fight alone!"  
  
"Why can't you share the burden with us?" Minako asked as she stood slowly, soft blue eyes holding a look of hurt as the wind whipped yellow locks around her delicate face.  
  
"Why do you want us to forget you? Forget the times we had?" Makoto helped Rei to stand as she gazed at the girl she loved like a sister, emerald eyes sparkled through her matted hair and torn clothing.  
  
"Usagi our dreams are the things you know but theres something you always seem to miss." Ami sent her a small smile as she too stood there was a cut above her deep blue eyes and sky blue hair was messy, out of place.  
  
"Yeah Koneko, why do you think we allow our selves to be reborn?" Haruka was already standing Michiru at her side, short sandy blonde hair tugged in the wind and her hazel eyes gave off the look of her being stern but really she was understanding, she held a love for her princess that was like the love of nothing else, it couldn't be replaced and it couldn't be tampered with.  
  
"Hime we love you." Michiru smiled, her eyes shone with the love she felt too, the love that was much like Haruka's towards their princess.  
  
"And we want to fight with you." Hotaru spoke softly as she stood alone, violet orbs held to much pain for someone so young but she seemed to be able to deal with it all for their was also a twinkle of playfulness in those deep understanding eyes.  
  
"Together we can achieve our own dreams and the dreams we share." Sestuna's words were soft yet loud, crimson orbs radiated the mixture of everyone's feelings as well as her own.  
  
"We vowed to protect you Odango don't forget that." Seiya winked and the affection that he held for this girl to whom he spoke to was obvious.  
  
"Hai, you are our Hime now." Yaten grinned while pushing away his long sliver tresses, which were lighter than Usagi's.  
  
"Don't take that away." Taiki's violet orbs shined with understanding for Usagi's feelings.  
  
"Yeah! Plus you forget Rabbit we don't know how to be normal!" Duo laughed slinging his arm around Minako, his long brown braid was messy and much of his prized hair was falling from the braid and framing his childish face giving him the look of an innocent Bishonen though that was far from his true nature.  
  
"We aren't about to let a bunch of onnas hold the fate of our lives in their hands." Wu Fei smirked, his onyx eyes twinkling as Rei shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Its an honor to fight with you Usagi-san." Quatre slipped his hand into Ami's allowing her to blush, as his cheeks also colored but their hands stay clasped.  
  
"You brought back to us what we needed." Trowa's voice was husky and Makoto smiled as she hugged him.  
  
"Usa-chan you gave me what I was lacking, you filled that empty place in my heart." Heero made his way to Usagi and hugged her from behind, letting his chin rest atop her sliver locks, "Don't make me lose that."  
  
Eternity smiled, "Hime....your decision."  
  
Usagi thought over what everyone had said, a smile formed on her lips, "You all really feel this way?" She asked, "You want to give up your chance at being normal?"  
  
"Odango Atama didn't you just hear what we said?!" Rei cried out.  
  
Usagi nodded, tears streaking down her cheeks, "Hai! Hai!"  
  
"Fate, Destiny, Eternity.....I have made my decision."  
  
~*~ No cloud was in the sky, bells clanged and joyous laughter echoed in vast space, everyone stood with bated breath as they waited, waited for the thing that was a sure seal of happiness. "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Cheers ran wild and happy laughter bubbled from the lips of everyone present, today was a day that no one could be sad.  
  
~*~ Entangled in sheets two people who looked so young lay quietly, the boy was muscular and had boyish characterics while the girl seemed pure with sliver tresses framing her to good to be true looks, she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat before she finally spoke, her words were quiet and filled with love.  
  
"Hee-chan...."  
  
"Usa-chan....."  
  
"I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Two stood facing each other, sweating and breathing hard; one wore a smirk, the other a frown.  
  
"Wu Fei!"  
  
"Onna!"  
  
"Damn you to hell!  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
The look of surprise was priceless she said nothing but merely latched herself onto Wu Fei sobbing and laughing.  
  
"Well? What is it onna?" Wu Fei smirk grew, he knew why she was crying and held nothing against her for it, though he had to tease.  
  
"Shut up you ass and just let me be happy!" She yelled giving her answer.  
  
~*~  
  
The lights flicked on to show a dazzling pool with bubbles painted on the wall, the windows in the room were surrounded by tanks from the outside with sea life gliding freely giving a person the feeling of swimming underwater.  
  
"Quatre-san you shouldn't have!"  
  
"Ami, look I love you."  
  
"Quatre....I....I love you to."  
  
"Than you'll marry me?"  
  
Ami said nothing, slowly her smile grew before she hugged Quatre and than pushed him into the pool, she jumping in soon after.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Quatre yelled out laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Sneaking upstairs a blonde with a mischievous grin and a boy with the same look creeped towards the bedroom marked with a death warning, inside were the sounds of muffled giggles and husky promises.  
  
"Duo-kun! Did you get the camera?"  
  
"Of course Minako! Hurry up this footage may cost my braid!"  
  
"This is going to be great!"  
  
"Minako?"  
  
"Hai Duo-kun?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
She stopped walking sending Duo smacking into her back.  
  
"You-You mean that?" She asked softly, tears of joy slipping down her cheeks as she turned to meet his eyes.  
  
"Of course!" Duo replied chuckling, "Why wouldn't I want to marry someone so beautiful?" She to laughed before hugging him, slowly she broke away and wiped away the tears, "Better get that footage." She told him smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
A girl with long brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes clapped her hands and grinned, a boy stood in the corner watching her with amusement.  
  
"Trowa! Trowa you gotta try this!"  
  
"What is it Makoto?"  
  
"Its something I've been making for Usa-chan's birthday!"  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"Makoto."  
  
Before anything could be said he scooped her into his arms and twirled her around till she laughed.  
  
"Hey let go!" Was her weak protest.  
  
"Not until you say yes."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Marrying me."  
  
Wide emerald eyes showed her surprise, without thinking she smothered Trowa with kisses, that was her answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Two women stood facing open windows, warm air played with their hair and tingled their senses, the ocean water lapped greedily at the sand as they watched, one woman embracing the other.  
  
"The winds..."  
  
"Are calm."  
  
"Are you happy koi?"  
  
"Of course Ruka-chan."  
  
"Haruka-Pappa! Michiru-mamma!" A short girl with dark black hair and pale skin came running in, skidding to a halt her breath coming out in small gasps.  
  
"What is it firefly?" Haruka broke away from Michiru and bent down to be eye level to the girl, worry etched into her features.  
  
"Were going to be late for Usagi-mamma's birthday!" Hotaru exclaimed as if this was the biggest crisis.  
  
"Oi! Oi! We're coming!" Haruka burst into laughter at Hotaru's antics.  
  
~*~  
  
A lone woman stood watching the trees sway in the warm summer breeze, a small smile played onto her lips as she couldn't help but let herself relax and her eye's fluttered closed, she didn't even notice the person that stood mere feet away from her, but she opened one eye and her smile turned to a smirk,  
  
"Taiki."  
  
"You shouldn't always stand alone Sestuna."  
  
"You do as well Taiki."  
  
"Than maybe two lonely people can make one happy couple ne?"  
  
"Hai. I think so."  
  
They faced each other and smiled.  
  
~*~ A happy girl with sliver hair and sun kissed cheeks stood watching as her husband chased his braided friend who held a video camera and was shrieking with laughter, the warm sun played off the ocean and she felt like shedding her thin summer dress to go for a swim, she didn't notice the raven haired man who snuck up behind her and easily swung her into his arms.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ODANGO!"  
  
"Seiya!!!"  
  
"Nani?" Seiya stopped spinning her momentarily.  
  
"Hehe if you do that again I'll send Heero at you with a gun!" Usagi teased flicking Seiya's nose.  
  
~*~  
  
The group sat in a room, talking and laughing, Usagi sat in Heero's lap and rested her head against his shoulder as everyone spoke of their plans in excited voices, each interrupting one another, it seemed everyone was getting married these days, she giggled and looked at the ring that sparkled on her finger, she got up and walked to the window outside it was bright and wonderful. The start of a promising day, the talking stopped and everyone turned to look at her, they couldn't help but grin at the sight of such a beautiful girl, she wore a tight fighting white dress that showed off her curves, her hair was tied into odangos and a tiara was placed delicately between the two odangos, her sapphire eyes shone with a child like innocence and on the middle of her forehead was a golden crescent moon. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Hime."  
  
"Hai?" She turned to meet their gazes with a small, nervous smile.  
  
"Its time."  
  
She nodded and turned as they all fell into a line, slowly walking outside to where people stood jostling, reporters immediately started shouting questions and photographers took pictures.  
  
"People of the cosmos." Usagi started as cameras zoomed to capture her breath taking features, that were currently being sent to televisions all over the galaxies, eleven senshi stood behind her and five men did as well.  
  
"Thank you for coming today." Usagi slowly scanned the audience that was packed in like sardines, but she was looking for three people, finally she spotted them sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. She couldn't help but feel the urge to wave at the three who had made all this possible, she smiled as they smiled back.  
  
"Today is the first day of a utopia-" At this cheers rose, she waited for them to quiet down, "Contracts have been signed with all planets in this galaxy and the ones beyond, we are now at peace and it is my hope that it shall stay this way. As Neo-Queen Serenity let me formally welcome you all to Crystal Millennium!" Again cheers rose and she did nothing to stop them, Heero embraced her and she smiled ignoring the questions that were being shouted as the senshi and former gundam pilots protectively pushed Heero and Usagi inside as they took over the press saying all the right things and flashing dazzling smiles.  
  
"Come with me Usa-chan." Heero smirked and scooped Usagi into his arms as he ran towards their room, Usagi fake fighting all the way.  
  
The press outside was quickly forgotten and the duties that they held were pushed aside for a later time.  
  
~*~  
  
Three girls watched the happenings with smiles.  
  
One stood in pants and a tank top, she grinned, "I knew she would pick this one!" She cried happily.  
  
"Oi! Oi! You just know everything don't you." Another taunted a mix between a smile and scowl on her crimson lips.  
  
"Of course I do!" The one who had spoke first couldn't help but grin cheekily, "After all I am the smartest."  
  
"Come on now you two, don't fight." The third clucked her tongue and shook her head at how carefree they seemed.  
  
"Hai, you know I'm glad shes finally so happy." The second one to have spoken seemed to calm as she watched Usagi disappear back into the building from where she had only moments ago come from.  
  
"Only more happiness can come."  
  
"Sugoi! Maybe we can be the god mothers of her children!" Clapped the one who had first spoken.  
  
"Fate..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You strange."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The three looked at each other and smiled knowing that finally their Hime was going to be happy. They watched for a moment more before turning and heading down the street, talking leisurely and if anyone had been watching closely they would have noticed the sparkle that surrounded them before they vanished.  
  
~*~6 months later~*~  
  
  
  
The time known as Crystal Millennium thrived, the people were happy, the planets were happy everyone got along and only good things could be said about the monarchy, weddings had taken place and everyone was now settling down, the sun slowly kissed the horizon and one person was out to greet it. "Hello sun." Whispered the woman with flowing sliver hair, the sun said nothing in reply but the wind tugged playfully at the women's sliver tresses, she wore a silk slip and nothing else, her sapphire pools glowed with happiness and her skin gleamed in the early light, crimson lips played into a smile as she touched her stomach where something special was growing, "I hold only good wishes for you little rabbit." She tapped her stomach, "Do you think today is the day to tell daddy?" She laughed at her childness behavior before turning to go back inside with one last glance at the sun she winked, "I think today is the day." She agreed with herself and went to wake up her husband, the man she loved more than anything in the world.  
  
FIN ~*~*~  
  
Well it took me almost two years but its done! Do you like? I like. Now I'm going to explain a few things.  
  
First off, in case you couldn't tell here are the pairings: Usagi and Heero Ami and Quatre Rei and Wu Fei Minako and Duo Makoto and Trowa Michiru and Haruka Sestuna and Taiki  
  
Sestuna and Taiki?! I know its kinda a..last minute thing but I thought it worked and damn it all I'm the author! Hotaru, Yaten and Seiya have yet to find the people they love.....but maybe just maybe they will(in a sequel ^.~) Although I don't know if Seiya will ever love anyone as much as Usagi...  
  
Relena and Austin...I didn't know what to do with them so I decided they should vanish for now and maybe come back.(In a sequel ::hint hint::)  
  
Luna after she realized where she went wrong.....she died. Sorry about that.  
  
Crystal Millennium takes place INSTEAD of Crystal Tokyo, Usagi becomes NeoQueenSerenity and Heero, NeoKingHeero, they control the COSMOS not just the universe ^.~  
  
The dreams that are written down are things that I remember from the anime and the magna, maybe I understood them wrong maybe not but this is what I feel each of the senshi wanted. The lines are things they said and things that others responded to..most of the inner senshi's lines occurred during the last two episodes of Pretty Sailor Solider Sailor Moon, season one because well..I think that and the battle with Galaxia are the most touching battles..but seriously the battle with Beryl wins over Galaxia for a tear jerker if ya ask me! The things that go along with Michiru and Haruka are mostly from the Pretty Sailor Solider Sailor Moon Super..There aren't many quotes for Hotaru and Sestuna due to the fact I couldn't find anything fitting enough..I looked and I hopefully I'll find some more before I post this, please Hotaru and Sestuna lovers don't hate me! I LOVE THEM TO!!! But I wanted them to have some justice...(SEE LAST PARAGRAPH) Also I didn't include anything for Taiki, Yaten, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wu Fei and Heero because I didn't want to make this to long its already 17 pages ^^ so sorry about that and I hope ya understand!!!!!!  
  
The couples got married, yes, even Michiru and Haruka ^^ And yes Usagi is going to have a little rabbit..or solider who knows?  
  
I know this ending is disapointing to some and I'm sorry, I truly did not mean it to end this way but I.... have a feeling it needed to be done.....  
  
If you would like a sequel I would LOVE to write one so review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey its been fun and THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME THROUGH IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!! I wish I could name you all but I want to get this written and posted so you can review you all know who you are sooooo...  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU(times) 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000  
  
Love forever and always  
  
BunnyStar ~*~*~  
  
That is all that is written from what I could find. I would like the readers to know that Bunny had written a note next to HOTARU and SESTUNA to find better quotes for them to post..and I know of the fact that even when she was in the hospital she asked for her laptop for that reason..please don't hold that against her. As far as I know Bunny did NOT start a sequel to this story but I felt I should include that...maybe someone else would like to have a sequel based off of this story, my family and I are fine with that and I'm sure Bunny would be to. I hope you enjoyed this story..thank you for reading. Mary 


End file.
